Fallen Angels
by kimbercullen
Summary: What would you do if the object of your wildest desires held the power to destroy your family...forever? Bella, daughter of a US senator, and Edward, son of a recently convicted mafia affiliate, wrestle between desire for one another and family loyalty.
1. Chapter 1: Sinfully Delish

****Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up for the third morning this week shivering something fierce and wrapped like a damn burrito. Thank God I'd had the presence of mind to pack my grandmother's heavy down comforter before leaving home. You'd think that the millions of dollars in tuition that this school receives would afford a few more luxuries--like heat, for instance?

Fucking Washington winters. I could kill my father for choosing prestige over practicality. I would have been perfectly happy at St. Catherine's, basking in the balmy Florida sunshine. Screw the overpaid instructors and their fucking accolades. I want warmth, dammit!

Ever since my mother passed away, my father has been an exceptional pain in the ass. I realize I'm not exactly the perfect model of a congressman's daughter. I've found myself in trouble more times than I can count on one hand. But this last time…it was the last straw for Charlie. Too much scandal for his re-election campaign, I suppose. God forbid his baby girl does something like rob a damn bank. Or maybe I could fuck every guy in the state.

Ha! That would definitely get me a one way ticket to a convent in Vienna.

Nope. One minor slip up and I'm sentenced to spending my senior year in this god-forsaken, tight-assed boarding school in the frozen tundra. Thanks so much, daddy dearest.

"Bella, we're gonna be late for chapel," I heard the lackadaisical voice of my roommate call out from our substandard bathroom. I do have to give my captors some credit here. At least they stuck me with someone I could somewhat tolerate for the next two years.

Rosalie is a lot like me. The daughter of a government lackey who has just about as much respect for authority as I do. Of course, that's not saying much. Like me, she has an inclination to bend the rules to suit her need for sanity.

Unlike me, she is the apple of her daddy's eye. Perfect in every way. I wonder what he'd say if he knew where a good portion of her trust fund really goes. I'm sure our future President wouldn't necessarily approve of his daughter's weekend cocaine habit. Oh yeah, that would go over really well at the Republican National Convention.

Rosalie walked the bathroom and I rolled my eyes. How anyone can look like she just stepped off the cover of Vogue in the navy blue and shit green plaid uniform of the Marcus Preparatory School is beyond me. But of course, if anyone can pull it off, it's Rose. The girl oozes sex appeal. Perfect hourglass figure, platinum blonde, and flawless features. The girl makes me want to vomit. I actually know a few on our floor that rush to the bathroom every time she passes by. Fucking wannabes.

"Did you hear me biatch?" she said, her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised insistently. "I said we're going to be late. Get your ass out of bed already."

I sighed deeply, then sat up and ran my fingers through my dull brunette tresses. God, she's pushy this morning.

"Since when did you ever give a shit about chapel?" I asked, the corners of my lips turning down into a smirk. "Did you do something extraordinarily evil last night that requires penance?" I was certain that whatever it was, I didn't want the details.

"Ha! I pretty sure I'm beyond God's help. Besides, hell sounds so much more appealing." Rose began checking herself in the full-length mirror, turning every which way to examine every angle. Like any improvement would make her any more attractive. "But seriously, you need to hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?" I whined, eliciting a snide look from my beloved roomie. I grabbed my pillow, fell back onto the bed, and covered my face. Maybe if I suffocated, she'd shut the fuck up.

Rose shrugged indifferently. "Your loss, I suppose."

I hate it when she does this. Her signature shrug. It always means there's something especially devious she's not telling me, and the only way I'll become privy to her inside information is to comply with her wishes. Dammit! I hate my fucking tendency to become curious by this one little gesture.

I grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room, then swung my legs over the side of the bed and whimpered. Rose hates it when I whine. Serves the bitch right, keeping secrets from me.

"Ok, fine. I'm up. Now talk."

Rose's crimson lips turned up into a wicked little grin. "Oh, it's nothing really. You can stay in bed if you want. I'll make up some excuse for you."

"Rose," I growled. I hate it when she plays these games. "Tell me, or you'll come home to find I've flushed your stash down the toilet."

"You wouldn't," she gasped, her eyes wide with worry.

Seeing my resolute expression, she finally caved.

"Fine," she sighed, sitting down hard on the edge of my bed. "Jasper was waiting outside Dean Stanley's office yesterday. You know how he's always up the man's ass, fucking brownnoser. I swear I think he's trying to get a gold star so he can fuck Princess Jessica right there on his desk."

I had to laugh. Jasper's infatuation with Jessica Stanley was beyond abnormal. I mean, the girl gave the moniker "cock tease" a completely new definition. Most of the guys who'd been ensnared by her overtly chaste, schoolgirl freak show gave up after about a week.

Not Jasper. No, Jessica had become his primary focus this year. He'd memorized her schedule, her lunch habits…hell, he probably had her menstrual cycle mapped out on his Blackberry. To say the boy was obsessed was a momentous understatement.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "He overheard Stanley discussing two new transfer students with a few of the professors. A brother and sister from Chicago. They start today."

"And this is news because?" I couldn't see how this was important enough to drag my ass out of my warm cocoon. Besides, it wasn't like Marcus Prep didn't have new victims transferring in on a weekly basis. They'd receive their five minutes of new-kid fame, and then dissolved just as quickly into the over privileged masses.

"That's where the scandal lies, my dear Bella." Rose's eyes lit up. After all, scandal was all the girl really cared about. "Apparently their father is some big time Chicago crime family bigwig. You remember that over televised trial over the summer? Fucking annoyed the shit out of me because it kept breaking into 'Days of our Lives.'"

"Stay on topic, Blondie," I chastised her. The last thing I wanted to hear was a recap of an entire summer's worth of serialized drama.

Rosalie pursed her lips, then continued. "Well, it was this huge murder trial. Some judge in Chicago turned up missing back in February. They found the guy eventually. Well, what was left of him anyway. A torso, one of his arms…I think they found his head somewhere. I can't remember."

"So?" I yawned as I got up from the bed and staggered toward the bathroom.

"So," Rose repeated sarcastically, rising to follow me. "Their father was one of the guys convicted. Apparently, he was the… 'surgeon.'"

I turned on the faucet and splashed the ice cold water on my face. Grabbing a towel from the rack, I patted my face dry and turned to look at Rose, who was now leaning in the doorway staring at me in disapproval.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that I could never go through my morning ritual without her gaping at me the whole time. She handed me the tube of crimson cherry cordial lipstick I'd bought on her insistence. I rolled my eyes, then turned back to the mirror and swept it across my lips. Just to spite the little bitch, I made a show of puckering and pouting. "Happy now?"

"You're telling me that you aren't the slightest bit interested in the fact that a convicted murderer's kids are living a few feet from where you sleep."

I slapped my cheeks exuberantly. "_Oh no! Call out the National Guard!_ Is that the reaction you were expecting?" I laughed. "Honestly, Rose. I don't think we have to worry about some serial killer stalking the dorms at night."

"Hell, Bella," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I could care less about that shit. There are a few people on this campus I wouldn't mind seeing in a body bag. I'm just thinking of the…opportunities this might present."

"Opportunities," I scoffed. "What? You want to enlist them to take out Jessica and her little band of trailer tramps? I mean, I'm all for a little fun now and then, but I really don't think I want in on this little plan of yours. Even I'm not that fucking damaged."

Rosalie's face lit up, an expression of complete innocence radiating from her. "Actually, I was thinking wouldn't it be so wonderful if Congressman Swan's little angel showed up on the front page of the Seattle Times sucking face with the son of a convicted felon? Simply delish," she hissed.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'm sure that would lock up my chances to get back in my dad's good graces. He's already threatened to freeze my credit cards. Do you think I want him to completely disinherit me?"

I walked over to the closet, pulling out the same white blouse, navy blue pullover, and pleated skirt. God, I loathed this uniform. More than once out of spite I'd considered going full-out schoolgirl complete with pigtails, painted on freckles, and Mary Jane's, but I was sure Rosalie would kill me before I'd have the opportunity to get near the door. I was lucky enough she allowed me out in public as it was.

"You're ruining my fun," Rosalie smirked. "You have to at least admit the idea is intriguing."

I bobbed my head from side to side. Ok, I had to admit I was extremely attracted to the bad boy stereotype that Rose presented. I mean, how much worse could I do than a mob boss' son? No, I resolved. Bad boy or not, even I had my standards…as warped and psychotic as they might be.

I slipped on my knee high socks just as the chapel bells began to chime loudly across the campus. "Shit," I said, thrusting my feet into my black penny loafers.

Rosalie was already standing impatiently at the door, her Prada backpack slung over her shoulder. "Come on," she said hastily.

I grabbed my bag and coat from under the bed and quickly followed her out the door. I had to admit, I'd never seen Rosalie as excited about a new face on campus since first laying eyes on her newest boy toy, Emmett Denali. It really wasn't in her nature to give a damn about anyone but herself. She considered everyone else her underlings. Good enough to further her own devious desires, but nothing more.

Emmett was, in her words, an exquisite fuck. Nothing more, much to _his_ dismay. Like most of her victims, Emmett looked upon Rosalie as a goddess and treated her with the utmost respect and adoration. He was so pathetically blind to his status as her weekend plaything. I almost felt sorry for the guy. _Almost._

To make matters worse, he liked to confide in me about his irrevocable love for her. Jesus…did I have the word "shrink" painted across my forehead? I have my own problems to worry about without having to deal with a lovesick teddy bear like Emmett. I mean, he was my friend and all, but didn't he have guy friends to unload his frustrations on?

We hurried down the steps, carefully avoiding the slushy mess left by our less-than-considerate fellow students. As expected, Emmett was waiting patiently outside the door flanked by Jasper and Jacob.

"Lovely," I sighed, knowing that I had no choice but to be kind and keep my mouth shut.

"You promised you'd be civil," Rosalie reminded me. "Jacob swore to Jasper he'd keep his two-bit comments to himself. So just paste on that cute little grin and deal with him for the five minutes it'll take to cross campus."

"Where's the fun in that," I chided. "You know I can't function throughout the day unless I get my licks in on Jacob."

Rosalie laughed. "I do believe those _licks_ are what started this in the first place."

Leave it to Rose to constantly remind me of the one night of my life I seriously wanted to erase from my memory. Jacob Black had been the last person I'd have ever considered adding to my list of conquests. Of course, add seven parts vodka to three parts stupid, and you get me in the backseat of Rose's Mercedes giving Jacob a seriously fucked up blowjob.

Of course, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions. I was drunk, he pulled my hair, and so I reciprocated in kind. I'll admit, I had enough presence of mind to not draw blood. But when he'd proceeded to call me his "little whore…" Well, that's where I drew the line.

"Hey bitch," I heard as Rose opened the door. "Ow! I mean, Bella." Jacob was rubbing his shoulder where I assumed Jasper's rock hard fist had impacted.

I looked Jacob up and down, resting my eyes on his crotch. "Hmm…looks like the swelling has gone down_considerably_," I smirked. "Or did you just have them remove it completely?"

"Here we go," Emmett laughed. "I believe you owe me twenty bucks." He held out his hand to Jasper, who sullenly handed over his losses. "Thank you my dear, sweet Isabella," Emmett sang, kissing me on the forehead.

"My pleasure," I said halfheartedly. "So what exactly was the bet?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That you wouldn't be able to resist retaliation, given your…um…history."

I smiled. I had to hand it to Emmett. He knew me too well.

"Ok," Rosalie interrupted. "This is all very nice, but can we go now? I'd like to sit somewhere I can actually see." She slinked her arm around Emmett's, her eyes sultry to match her subtle pout. "You know how I hate to sit in the back."

Emmett wrapped his arm around his goddess. "Sure thing, babe. You'll have the best seat in the house even if I have to pound the shit out of somebody."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Could the two of you be any more saccharine?"

"Aww," Jacob sneered. "The ice queen can't handle a little good, old fashioned PDA? Not enough carnage for you?"

"Would you like to see a little carnage, Jacob?" I clenched my fist, prepared to inflict a bit of my own version of PDA on him, and his hands moved instinctively toward his crotch. I smiled approvingly. "Good boy! Now if we could only train you to play dead."

The second set of bells suddenly began to chime in the distance, signifying that we were now late.

"Terrific," Rosalie said as she grabbed my arm. We began jogging across the icy pavement toward the chapel. I concentrated on my footing, praying that I wouldn't slip and give Jacob sufficient ammunition to get in the last word in our little exchange.

When we finally reached the chapel steps, Emmett jumped in front of Rosalie and thrust open the double doors. Dean Stanley was already well into his morning invocation as we shuffled quickly down the aisle. His eyes narrowed, settling on our group as we took the empty seats, to Rosalie's satisfaction, three rows from the front.

"And Lord," Dean Stanley continued without pause. "We ask that you will assist our students in learning the _value of punctuality_ as they make their way through this world." He glanced at the five of us as we removed our coats and stuffed our bags under the pew. Quiet snickers echoed around us. "In your name, we pray."

"Amen," the room chanted in unison.

"AMEN! PRAISE THE LORD!" Emmett yelled exuberantly, causing the room to erupt into a cacophony of laughter.

Dean Stanley cleared his throat. "Thank you, Mr. Denali. It's nice to see you so incensed with the Lord's spirit this morning." He was obviously not amused.

"Blame my Southern Baptist upbringing," Emmett replied with a smile. Jasper elbowed him roughly. Rosalie slunk further down in her seat as I tried to suppress my own laughter. Leave it to Emmett to bring more attention to our little infraction.

Dean Stanley glared at us each momentarily before turning back toward the podium. We'd definitely end up called to his office at some point during the day. I wondered what punishment he'd manage to cook up this time.

"Moving on," he said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I am pleased to welcome two new students to the Marcus Preparatory family. Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Alice Cullen."

The two hesitated for a moment, then stood and obliged Dean Stanley's unspoken invitation to join him on the stage. Just as they began to ascend up the stairs, my phone chimed to life in my bag.

"Shit," I said under my breath, hoping that Stanley hadn't heard it. All I needed were two infractions in one day. I bent over, reaching into my bag and pressing the off button before it could make another sound. Thankfully, Stanley hadn't heard.

"Mr. and Ms. Cullen hail from the beautiful city of Chicago. I trust that, in true Marcus Prep spirit, you will welcome them with open arms and the utmost hospitality."

Rosalie grabbed my arm hard and gasped. "Oh my fucking God."

"What?" I growled, closing the bag and kicking it under the pew. I straightened in my seat, glaring at Rosalie and rubbing my arm where her talons had dug into my flesh. She rolled her eyes, grasping my hair and turning my head in the direction of the podium.

It took my eyes a moment to focus on the source of Rosalie's sudden lack of composure. At first, I only noticed the raven-haired, pixie-like girl standing to the right of Dean Stanley. Alice Cullen wasn't anything extraordinarily beautiful. Cute, I supposed. If one liked that sort of thing.

She stood with her hands clasped firmly behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. She was way too bubbly for someone whose father had just been thrown in Leavenworth. Jessica and her crew would welcome her with open arms, I was sure.

It was then my focus shifted to the boy standing to Dean Stanley's left. I don't know what I'd been expecting. Maybe I'd watched "The Godfather" one too many times, but my mind had conjured images of a young Marlon Brando or Joseph May. Nothing could have prepared me for the fucking Greek god that graced the stage in front of me.

Edward Cullen, Prince of the Chicago crime syndicate, was neither Italian nor street-roughened. In fact, he looked more like he belonged on the cover of "GQ" than the FBI Most Wanted list. To quote Rosalie--something I wasn't usually inclined to do--_simply fucking delish_.

"Reconsidering my sinful little proposition?" she purred into my ear as I continued to gape at the vision of masculine perfection in front of me.

"A-fucking-men." Sinning never looked so fucking good.

* * *

**A/N: **I would love for "Fallen Angels" to be an interactive experience. For me, this is first and foremost a fun little exercise in creativity. But I would really love to gather inspiration from my audience as to where the road might lead for Bella and Edward (or any of your other favorite characters). On that note, comments are not only welcome but sincerely encouraged. I also plan to occasionally post polls in which you, my wonderful readers, can vote on the direction this story will go. So, enjoy the ride my friends:-) You are my trusted navigators. Lead away!


	2. Chapter 2: Exquisite Poison

****Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A/N:** First things first, I want to thank everyone for their comments. I can't even begin to tell you how totally stoked I get when I wake up and checked my email. GIDDY just doesn't suffice! I promise I'll update as much as possible. Weekly is my goal, if not more. I'm really dedicated to this story, but I'm sure you all understand how life can suddenly throw you a situation beyond your control. I WILL warn you ahead of time when I think it may take a bit longer. But I plan to write as much as possible during that time (I'm a writer, we never take full vacations...lol). Ok, without further ado...Enjoy a little Smartass Edward goodness!

* * *

**EPOV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the arm of my chair while Dean Stanley flipped idly through the two manila folders sitting in front of him, his thick brows gathering together intermittently as he scanned our files from the last two schools Alice and I had attended. I had to wonder what the hell he saw that caused his blatant disapproval.

I assumed he'd been thumbing through Alice's record. After all, she'd been the reason we were kicked out of the last institution. Well, us and one fucked up math teacher who'd been stupid enough to do her in the teacher's lounge during school hours.

Fucking whack job. She'd been failing his class, and he took advantage of the situation. Of course, the school blamed Alice, being who she was. The asshole got a hefty severance package and a commendable recommendation to some school in Nevada. Alice and I got expelled. Alice for obvious reasons, and me for beating the shit out of the bastard as he carried his parting gifts across the parking lot.

I craned my neck, and Stanley snapped the folder shut. Asshole. It wasn't like anything those files contained was a secret. Or maybe he'd found the whole idea of Alice in a compromising position sickly intriguing. Well, I had news for him. No one on God's green earth would ever take advantage of her like that again. Over my fucking cold and rigid corpse. And even then, the guy would be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his pathetic fucking excuse for a life.

Stanley glanced over at Alice, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her cower just slightly. My fist clenched, and he must have noticed because he composed himself rather quickly. I slouched back in my seat, keeping my eyes firmly locked on his. _Don't even fucking think about it, jackass. _

"So," he said, his voice quivering slightly as he folded his hands in front of him. "I…uh…understand you were a straight-A student, Mr. Cullen. All honors courses, is that correct?"

"Is that what you read in the file?"

"Yes," he said, looking a bit confused at my response.

I leaned forward. "Then why the hell are you asking."

Stanley pursed his lips. He leaned back in his plush leather chair and brought his hand up to his chin, examining me for a long moment. I knew exactly what was coming next. The same old line of bullshit. I could have mouthed the words along with him, but instead I felt the corners of my mouth turning into a sly grin. _That's it asshole. See if you can break me._

"Mr. Cullen," he said, his eyes firmly locked on mine. "We run a very respectable and admirable institution at Marcus Preparatory Academy. Our students comprise some of the brightest minds in the country, and most of our graduates have left our hallowed halls to achieve considerable greatness. Over the last seventy years we've produced a number of doctors and lawyers, three Fortune 500 CEO's, fifteen United States senators, and one Presidential nominee."

"Impressive," I nodded patronizingly. "Yet always just that _one little step _shy of the ultimate prize, eh?" I grinned. I honestly couldn't help myself. The elitist son of a bitch needed to be put in his place something severe.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Please, call me Edward."

His eyes narrowed, and I thought I could just make out the hint of a vein popping out on the guy's temple. God, I loved pushing people's buttons. And the fact that I could read this guy like _Green Eggs and Ham_…well, that just sweetened the whole damn thing. I could tell Stanley was working very hard to choose his words carefully. I had to admit, having family ties like ours definitely had its benefits. One threatening motion and I'd have the guy pissing his pants, I was sure. Oh, that would just make my entire year.

"We have a very strict code of conduct that we expect all of our students to adhere to," he continued. I decided to let the guy have his moment. I suppose I owed him that much. "We make few, if any, exceptions to the expectations we set forth. We do not tolerate violence, nor do we look fondly upon blatant disregard for the rules. Of course, I'm sure this won't be a problem?"

He turned his gaze upon Alice, who until now had remained completely silent.

"No sir," she said, her voice sounding guilty and defeated. I hated seeing her like this. It wasn't in her nature to be so fucking pathetic. She and I would definitely be having a heart to heart later about the values of composure in the face of adversity.

Stanley's eyes turned back to me, and I nodded once. Fucking prick might be able to make Alice squirm, but I had news for him. There was no way in hell that this guy would get me to cower in a corner like a fucking pussy.

"Wonderful," he smiled, glancing out the large bay window at the students passing by. "Now that we've come to an understanding, I believe you're both eager to join your classmates."

"Oh, most definitely," I said, sarcasm definitely intended. I knew the drill. We'd get our schedules and our textbooks, brand spanking new I was sure. Stanley would ask if either of us had any questions or concerns, which of course we wouldn't. And then he'd call in our own personal guide to escort us around campus. Some pimple-faced little prick from the chess club who would, no doubt, assume he was our new best friend. Or, as I liked to refer to him, our resident pain in the ass.

Stanley gave Alice her schedule first. She took it gingerly out of his hand and gave it a cursory glance. "Thank you," she said, a little too submissive for my liking.

He looked mine over carefully before handing it over, looking smug as if he didn't trust the registrar to afford me "proper" placement. I was used to it. After all, not many wise guys could boast a 180 IQ. Fucking stereotypes. I may be streetwise, but I'm hardly fucking inept.

"You, of course Mr. Cullen, have been placed in a full-honors curriculum. I trust you'll have no problems?" He scanned my expression for a moment, then held the piece of paper out to me. I plucked it away quickly, folded it, and stuffed it in my pocket without a look.

"I think I can keep up," I smirked. Hell, I could probably run circles around these fucking Mickeys.

"Very well then," he said, standing and pressing a button on the intercom. "Mrs. Crowley? We're ready now."

The door creaked opened, and I heard an exaggerated sigh of displeasure. Alice looked at me quizzically, and I shrugged. Hell if I knew what the damn problem was.

"God damn _fucking_ Emmett," I heard a distinctly female voice utter under her breath. "Always has to be the _fucking_ center of attention. I'm going to fucking castrate him later."

I assumed the girl was talking to herself because no one _fucking _bothered to answer. _Wonderful. A pimple-faced, chess club pain in the ass with a bad case of PMS. _This was turning out to be a great day.

I made a show of looking at my watch, and Stanley's face turned a shade of purple that would put Barney the Dinosaur to shame. Two broad steps, and he was out the door. The two argued silently for a moment. I'd had half a mind to take Alice by the arm and storm our asses out. Whatever they were arguing about was apparently more important, and I was honestly getting sick of keeping up the ruse of actually giving a damn.

"Get in the office NOW," Stanley finally ordered, returned only by a defeated grumble. I stifled a laugh, and Alice held her breath in shock. She obviously felt sorry for the girl. She'd always had a weakness for pathetic losers like this. I was pretty sure she was already mapping out plans for her newest "project." _Extreme Makeover: Alice Cullen Edition._

I was just about to chastise her for it when Stanley walked back into the office, gently leading his submissive by the arm. Alice and I both stood simultaneously as the two entered the room. To say I was surprised at what I saw would be a serious understatement.

Brazen and beautiful, sultry little pout, and not one fucking blemish on her creamy complexion. I'd noticed her the minute she'd burst into the chapel this morning with her little band of prep school rebels. Alice's previously hopeful expression turned sullen in an instant. I guess there wouldn't be a makeover in her future after all. At least, not with this little Discordian American Princess.

"I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Swan," Stanley said, all traces of his previous lack of composure extinguished. "Isabella has graciously volunteered to escort you both around campus this week."

Volunteered my ass. If her smug expression and snarky attitude was any indication, I'd say the poor girl had no fucking idea what she was in for. Shit, this _was_ going to be a fun day.

"Isabella, I'm sure you will show Mr. and Ms. Cullen the utmost hospitality and answer any questions they might have about our beloved school."

"Yeah, whatever," she complied, rolling her eyes and flipping her long, auburn curls over her shoulder. "So let's go. I have class in five minutes, and I refuse to be late."

"Ms. Swan," Stanley said, his eyes setting into a reprimanding stare. "If you're unwilling to cooperate, I'm sure we can find another suitable way for you to serve detention."

She sighed, and I was sure that whatever alternative Stanley had been alluding to would make this look like a fucking walk in the park. Manual labor didn't look like this girl's forte. God forbid she break one of her meticulously manicured talons while scrubbing the urinals. Or worse, while stroking this asshole's swollen rigidity--pun most definitely intended.

Without another word, she pasted the most patronizing smile across her lips and gestured toward the door. Alice quickly complied, practically sprinting out of the office. I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a quick getaway. Yeah, I was milking it. But something about letting this bitch squirm for just a few seconds more gave me a sick sense of joy.

"Enjoy your day, Mr. Cullen," Stanley said. "You'll receive your texts from your instructors."

_Sick sense of joy terminated. _

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and walked slowly out the door, making sure to shoot a charming smile in my new little friend's direction. She sighed and rolled her eyes in return. _Aww, play nice little Isabella. I promise I won't bite…hard._

I could sum up Isabella Swan in three words. Rich, beautiful, and deadly. I'd most definitely have to keep my distance from this one. There was no telling what kind of trouble I would find myself in if I allowed her to get under my skin.

It was bad enough that my fucking hormones started raging the moment she walked into Stanley's office. Something about a girl like that, petite and obnoxious and fucking built like a brick shithouse, always held the power to give me a raging hard on. Blame the fact that I lost my innocence to a girl just like her when I was fifteen. _Thanks for the exquisite birthday present, Uncle Liam. God rest your sick, perverted soul. _

"So, it's really nice to meet you, Isabella," Alice chimed, breaking the silence as we made our way down the long corridor. Always leave it to my overly-refined sister to extend pleasantries where they obviously weren't welcome.

"Charmed," she said dryly without a sideways glance. "And it's Bella."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice blushed. "Bella. I like that. You know, in Italian your name means 'beautiful.' I think it suits you very well."

Bella stopped abruptly, turning on her heel toward Alice.

"Listen," Bella said, her lips curling into a snide smile. "I'm willing to deal with the fact that I'm you're personal tour guide for the next week. Lord knows I'd rather not be subjected to whatever else Stanley can muster up in that tiny fucking brain of his. But let's make something perfectly clear. I'm not your mother or your long-lost sister. I'm not looking for new friends. I have enough problems with the ones I already have. Nor am I looking for someone to follow me around campus for the next year like a lost little stray. I'll point you in the right direction and show you the ropes until my sentence is served, but that's it. Are we clear?"

Alice's eyes widened and blood rushed to her ivory face, making even her ears glow with the heat of her embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry. I just…thought maybe…" Alice was obviously hurt by Bella's complete lack of respect. Her attitude was completely uncalled for, and I'd be damned if I was going to fucking let her get away with it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed, my fists clenching hard at my side. "Thong riding too far up your snooty little ass to accept a compliment?"

You know, I'd always been raised in the belief that you never hit a woman, no matter what. This bitch was severely testing that philosophy. There were a lot of things I'd put up with, but taking her fucking frustrations out on my sister was not one of them.

Bella's eyes closed for a moment. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before setting her chocolate brown gaze first on Alice, and then on me. For a brief second I thought she might apologize. She stared at me for a long moment, and I thought I might completely snap. Those fucking eyes…so big and fierce and completely fucking sexy as she glared at me from under her thick, dark lashes. _Shit. Down boy. She's poison._

I took a deep breath, hoping she hadn't seen my brief lapse of self-control. I raised my brows insistently, waiting for something I knew this bitch wasn't capable of. I'd been around the block enough to know, girls like Bella answered to no one. I seriously couldn't expect her to start now.

"Look," she said, her eyes darting away from my acidic gaze. She stared at one of the large, stained glass windows that lined the corridor. "I've already had a shit day, and it's not even nine AM. I'm exhausted, and I'm really not in the mood for idle conversation. So can we please just get this over with so I can get to class. I have a presentation this morning, and I'll be damned if I'm losing a points for tardiness."

"Well god fucking forbid that we cause you any inconvenience," I said, completely unsatisfied with her self-absorbed response.

"It's fine," Alice said, quickly grabbing my arm. She looked up at me, grinning from ear to ear. I knew that shit-eating grin all too well. Alice was about to pounce, and it was best to stand back. Because when the REAL Alice Cullen emerged, she was a force to be reckoned with. I suppressed a smile of sweet satisfaction as I let her take the reins.

"Bella, I think we both get it that this wasn't at the top of your to-do list this morning," she said in the most sugary manner. "I'm sure you'd probably much rather be throwing up your breakfast or whatever it is you and your skanky little blonde pal do this early in the day. But please, spare us the dramatics of your less-than-stellar existence. Honestly, I've seen better performances in low-budget community theater renditions of _Taming of the Shrew_. And while I think the main character suits you perfectly, I highly doubt you'd be able to give the role its proper substance."

"Excuse me?" Bella said, her mouth hanging wide open. _Aww, did Alice strike a nerve in the poor little rich bitch? _

I had to admit I was proud of Alice for finally breaking through the bullshit and standing up for herself. Why she couldn't fucking bring herself to administer a dose of that red hot, yet sickeningly sweet Cullen venom to Dean Stanley, I didn't quite understand. No matter. I hadn't seen her fired up like this in awhile and, I had to admit, I was enjoying the show immensely.

"Oh please," Alice continued her diatribe. "You're so fucking transparent. I'll bet I could sum you up in fifty words or less. You're hardly that complex."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, her meticulously groomed eyebrows gathering together to create the cutest little crinkle above her nose. FUCK. I really needed to stop picking out this shit. _Poison. Ball buster. Fucking goddess. _CRAP! I was seriously going to have to work on this.

"Let's see," Alice said, raising her delicate fingers to her chin in contemplation. "You're a product of recently-acquired status who feels a sense of entitlement, yet sadly lacks the sophistication and privilege of your elite counterparts. Disgruntled and seriously out of your element, you try hard to live up to their standards but find yourself failing miserably." Alice smiled smugly. "I believe that's _forty-five _words. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd hate to be late to class on my first day. Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression."

Alice brushed past Bella gracefully, her head held high as she made her way down the hall. God love her, she definitely put the bitch in her place. _There's my beloved bitch of a sister. Where the hell have you been?_

Bella turned and watched as Alice reached the door. "Where the hell are you going?" she called, sounding utterly defeated and more than a bit nervous.

"Please," Alice chimed as she backed out the double doors. "I'd rather feed myself to a pack of ravenous wolves than subject myself to this fucking bullshit. Don't worry, _Isabella_. I won't go tattle to Stanley. Unlike you, I have a bit more panache." Alice shot me a sardonic glance. "Have fun Edward!" she said with a little wave, then disappeared into the crowd of students outside.

"Just fucking great," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned back toward me. "I suppose you're going to follow suit?"

"Now why in the world would I want to do that?" I smiled mockingly. "This is the most fun I've had since I arrived. I honestly can't wait to see who else you can manage to piss off."

"I'm so glad I could provide you with such top-rate entertainment this morning," Bella smirked. "Listen, I really need to get to class. If you're sticking around, then the least you could do is hand over your schedule so we can get this over with."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the folded schedule I'd received from Stanley. I slowly smoothed out the creases before handing it to Bella. Smiling, I held it out to her. But when she reached for it, I snapped my wrist back just out of her reach. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see that sexy little crease above her nose again. Yeah, I'm a sick, vindictive bastard. But I was having way too much fun for my own good.

"What?" she snapped impatiently. "Worried I might burst into a fit of laughter?"

I pasted on a shit-eating grin. "Quite the contrary. I'm more concerned you might bolt out the door crying as a result of your pent up insecurity."

"I seriously doubt that," she said, snatching the schedule out of my hand. She scanned it briefly, her eyes narrowing slightly. Breathing an incredulous sigh, she thrust the paper back into my hand. "Fucking wonderful. Looks like I won't be shaking you anytime soon. Our schedules are almost identical."

"Great!" I smiled, much to her obvious dismay. I couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but for some reason the fact that Bella and I had the same courses was strangely gratifying. After all, I was certain I'd find a great deal of enjoyment watching her squirm as I sailed through our classes effortlessly. I doubted I'd even have to crack a book. _God, please let the bitch show up in my debate class. I'll be celibate for a fucking year. Ok, scratch that. I'm not that fucking desperate._

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well just don't go asking me to tutor you if you find yourself lost and confused. I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." I had to admit, Bella's supercilious nature was growing on me. I didn't know how long my patience with her haughty attitude would last, but as long as she could refrain from lashing out at Alice, I could handle the pressure. I'd dealt with worse.

The bell rang, and I willingly followed Bella out the door and across the courtyard. I have to admit, I couldn't resist staring at her tight little ass as she sashayed in that cute little plaid skirt. Yep. Bella Swan. Rich, dangerously beautiful, and positively deadly.

Good day my ass. This, without question, was going to be one fucking fantastic year.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so E & B don't play very nice with each other. But one thing's obvious...there IS attraction there, even if they'd like to seriously dismember one another. Should be interesting to see how this volatile chemistry plays out;-)

And get a load of Alice!! And where was that red hot, sickeningly sweet dose of Cullen venom when they were with Dean Stanley? Hmm...lots to think about! What are your thoughts on this? I find psychoanalysis very stimulating and inspiring...not as much as Mafia Prince Edward of course, but stimulating nonetheless.

Okies, off to ponder the next installments. Hugs and kisses!!

K


	3. Chapter 3: Shibboleth and Shakespeare

****Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.  


* * *

  
**A/N:** Finally!! It's been a tough week, and let me tell you...this chapter kicked my ass! I wanted to make it as humorous as possible, of course. I mean, it's Bitchy Bella's first real experience with Enigmatic Edward...they're bound to be butting heads after the "coulda been catfight" between B & A. Not to mention the fact that while Bella truly cannot stand Edward, she can't deny the fact that she's attracted to him. Aww...nothing like a good, old fashioned inner-struggle to get the blood boiling.

I have some seriously devilish things in store for the next few chapters;-) I promise, your patience will be rewarded!!

Hugs and kisses!!

* * *

**BPOV**

God dammit! This day was turning out to become the bane of my existence. The morning had gone from shit to completely shitfucked in less than three hours, and it didn't look like it was about to improve anytime soon. I knew I should have fucking stayed in bed.

_Thanks so fucking much Rosalie…ugh! _

Edward followed close behind me, and I knew damn well he'd been staring at my ass the whole time. Fucking pervert. Hell, just let him stare. It wasn't like he would ever have the luxury of seeing much more. I mean, beyond that perfectly chiseled physique, he wasn't as fucking special as he thought he was.

"So," he said, picking up his stride so that we were now walking side by side. "Are you always in this much of a hurry to get to class? Or is the morning jog simply for my benefit?"

"You're supposedly intelligent. What's your theory?"

"Hmm," he smiled, running a hand through his tussled bronze hair. "I could go with Alice's observations, if I was so inclined as to believe that you really _were_ that simple."

"You know something? You're sister's a real bitch." I'd half expected him to assume an attack position and rip my throat out. I have to say, I was a bit surprised…and confused…by his restraint in doing so.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I'll admit it's one of her more endearing qualities. But you have to admit, you had it coming. She really can be quite congenial when she wants to be."

"I'll take your word for it," I smirked. _Oh yeah. I'm sure Alice was just an everyday Mother Theresa._

"Hey, she did try to pay you a compliment. You could have just accepted it instead of breaking into a embittered monologue about your social aversions."

"I'm not 'embittered,'" I snapped, feeling my annoyance at the accusation rising to dangerously high levels. The last thing I wanted was to get into a debate on the psychological reasons for my aversion to society as a whole. "I just don't need, nor do I _want_, any additional drama in my life."

"You sure have an interesting way of deterring it," Edward said, his lips turning up into a sly grin. "So I'm under the assumption that you and I won't be attending any Marcus Prep tea socials together?"

"Not if I can avoid it," I said, picking up my pace as the first bell rang.

Edward lengthened his stride. "Oh, but I was so looking forward to it!" he said, smiling wide and raising the pitch of his voice into a shrill and seriously fucked up impression of who I assumed was the Queen of England.

I groaned. "Do you have to be so…"

"Devilishly charming? Strikingly debonair?" he said, his green eyes shining and fiendishly arrogant.

_"Puerile?" _I smiled triumphantly at my perfect use of one the previous week's vocabulary words. Take that Hemmingway!

"Ooh!" he said. "So the little daddy's girl knows a few big words. I'm quite impressed."

"You have no idea what it means, do you?" I said flatly, glancing up at Edward whose lips were pursed in defeat. I suppressed a victorious grin.

I'd convinced myself at an early age that lady luck held a profound vengeance against me. I don't know what I had done recently to piss the bitch off, but she'd made sure I'd have to suffer with him through homeroom English. And biology. And trig. And history. _Thank heavens he isn't in my fucking debate class_! _God, I'd kill myself! _

I could just imagine how irritated Edward would manage make me by the end of the day. Judging by the fact that he'd already gotten me this riled up, he'd be fortunate to live past lunch. I really hoped Emmett remembered to bring his flask to dinner tonight. And it had better contain some seriously strong provisions this time. None of that watered down crap that he'd pilfered from the bar downtown. That shit was horrendous!

Edward and I ascended the steps of Hale Hall, or as most students liked to call it, The Hellhole (Rosalie hated that). Edward reached for the door. Instinctively, I reached for the other and pulled it open. I rushed through before he could make a show of being the perfect gentleman I was sure he wasn't.

Empty displays of chivalry always pissed me off. I'd become fine tuned to this over the last few years. True chivalry--the kind you see in sappy ass romantic comedies starring Meg Ryan--was long since dead. Most guys wouldn't think twice about opening the door for a girl, or helping her leap over a pile of steaming dog shit. Only two scenarios warranted that type of courtesy: being caught under the scrutiny of hundreds of media piranhas, or trying way too hard to get laid.

Edward smiled as we passed a group of gawking freshmen girls in the hall, giggling and squealing and swooning over The New Guy. They were making complete fools of themselves, and I'd half expected a few of them to drop dead of tachycardia. _Mass casualties at Marcus Prep--Cullen Syndrome outbreak blamed_. A fitting headline for the Seattle Times.

God love the Future Jessica Stanley's of America. It wasn't their fault they were so pathetically weak against Edward's charms. They still believed in the fucking misogynistic fairytales. Ah, yes. The beautiful Prince Charmings of the world would come to rescue them from their pitiful existences, showering them with love, attention, and keys to an even bigger kingdom than they'd grown up in.

But I had news for them. Real life didn't fucking work that way. I'd been around the block enough to know--_real_ men were conniving, backstabbing pricks. They'd get what they wanted, forcibly if necessary, and then just as soon leave you crumpled and sobbing in an alley somewhere.

We made our way through the swarm of students crowding the entrance to Mr. Perry's class. Fucking gossip hounds. They descended upon any and every tidbit of interesting drivel like little pigeons. And, like pigeons, most of them were completely full of shit.

The alpha pigeon, Jessica Stanley of course, stood perched in the center of the coop, looking proud and pretty as a dove. God she fucking made me want to vomit.

"Oh, good morning Bella!" she smiled, her shrill little coo jarring my temporal lobes. It was just the thing I needed to push the dull throb in my head into a full-blown and excruciating migraine.

Jessica knew I loathed her, and yet she continued to cling to the delusion that she and I might someday become friends. Saying nothing for fear I might actually give her some sick sense of hope, I pushed past her into the classroom.

I'd half expected Edward to follow me as I made my way to my seat. Thankfully, Mr. Perry headed him off before he could even make the attempt. God love Mr. Perry…even if he wasn't the brightest star in the literary universe, he'd always had impeccable timing.

I sat down in my usual spot next to Rosalie in the back of the room. And Jesus, the girl looked as if she'd have a fucking orgasm right there in her chair. I knew the look on her face all too well. She'd seen Edward walk in directly behind me, and she wanted the sordid details. And I, of course, was a terrible liar. Fuck! Why lie? Edward Cullen was an asshole, pure and simple. No need to embellish the matter any further than that.

I removed my coat and hung it on the back of my seat, glaring momentarily at the front of the room where Edward stood with Mr. Perry. If I had any luck, he'd direct him to one of the empty seats across the room. I held my breath and watched as he signed Edward's schedule, shook his hand, and--_Come on Mr. Perry…cut me some slack_--direct him to the third seat from the door. Front row! _Thank fucking God! _Mr. Perry would definitely receive a nice Christmas gift this year.

Blissfully satisfied that I wouldn't have to put up with Edward's taunting for the next hour, I crouched over and began digging my notes out from my bag with a smile.

"So," Rosalie leaned into my ear and whispered. "Have a good morning?"

"What?" I said cheerily, glancing at her sideways as I scanned through the cards on my desk, tapping them into a neat little bundle. Fucked up morning or not, I needed this "A" and I'd be damned if I'd let my frustrations over the Cullen predicament affect my focus.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Rosalie let out a disgruntled sigh. "I can't believe that I got stuck working recycling duty on a _fucking Saturday _while you get to canoodle all week with the hottest guy on campus, and you don't even bat a fucking eyelash."

"I thought _Emmett _was the hottest guy on campus," I grinned. It was a well-known fact that Rosalie changed her tastes in men like John Kerry changed his political views. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but Emmett was a fairly nice guy despite his constant need for attention. I would honestly hate to see his heart broken, especially by someone like Rose who, in my opinion, wasn't worth the trouble.

"Emmett is Emmett," Rose shrugged. "But we're not talking about him, dammit! I want details!"

"There's really nothing extraordinary about him," I sighed. "His attitude sucks ass. He's crass, and rude…" And fucking beautiful. _Shit! Focus Bella! _"Honestly Rose. If you want to trade sentences, I'd gladly oblige." She had no fucking idea.

"Oh hell! You know Stanley would never cave." Rosalie pulled her compact out of her bag and began powdering her nose. "Besides, I'd much rather see _you_ get laid for once. Honestly, Bella. When's the last time you immersed yourself in a decent shag fest?"

I'll admit, I hadn't actually gotten laid since before I left Florida. I was severely overdue, and it was _severely_ affecting my judgment. Hell, I'd nearly slept with Jacob Black for Christ's sake. But I'd be damned if I would lower myself to putting up with Edward's bullshit for one single night…

_One glorious, bliss-filled night…our bodies entwined and writhing as his soft, sensual lips caressed my_…

God dammit! Was I that fucking hard up?

"I'm not interested," I said quickly. "I'd just as soon fuck Jasper before letting Cullen get his hands on me." His strong, muscular hands_…Dammit, Bella! NO! Use your fucking brain! Have a little self-respect!_

"Well," Rosalie sighed, snapping the compact closed and obviously not the slightest bit deterred by the fact I'd just used her brother's name and the word "fuck" in the same sentence. "It looks like you have competition anyway."

She motioned toward the front of the room. Out of habit, I looked up and nearly puked when I saw the disgusting display of overt sexual harassment playing out before me.

Fucking Jessica. The girl had no tact whatsoever. There she was, pawing and giggling and I swear, if given the opportunity, she'd get down on her knees in two seconds flat. Oh, I was sure daddy would love to hear his little girl was deflowered by our new resident street urchin. Hell, Jasper had a better chance of procuring the keys to _that _chastity belt.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie snap as she slapped my arm.

"Huh?" I asked, turning my head to see what the problem was. Her eyebrows raised and she glanced toward the front of the room. I followed her gaze, only to see Mr. Perry staring me down, a probing look on his face. _How fucking long had I been gawking?_

"Ms. Swan? Are you prepared to give your presentation this morning, or are we interrupting a rousing episode of daydreaming?"

_Arousing? Edward? Huh?_

"Excuse me?" I asked, still a bit perplexed at my sudden loss of time. The sound of muffled laughter echoed across the room, and I felt the blood rushing up into my head. _Fuck! _

"Your presentation? You are prepared to give your oral, are you not?"

_What? Oral? On Edward? What the hell is he talking about?_

"Bella!" Rosalie growled through her teeth. "Shakespeare!"

"Oh shit!" _Did I say that out loud? Fuck! _"Umm, yes sir," I stammered as I grabbed the stack of cards from my desk and rose clumsily from my seat. I made my way to the front of the class and dammit! I turned my head just slightly, and noticed immediately that Edward's eyes were fixed on me. I took a deep breath. _Focus. Focus. Focus. Fuck! _

Before I could even blink away, my foot caught on the leg of a chair and I stumbled forward, my cards falling into a scattered mess on the floor. Laughter erupted throughout the class as Mr. Perry bent to help me gather them up.

"Are you alright, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Perry asked, a concerned look strewn across his face.

"I'm _fine_!" I growled as I stood back up.

Straightening my skirt, I trudged to the back of the podium. I took another moment to reorganize my notes and make a valiant attempt to muster what little dignity I had left. I had to admit, it wasn't much.

I looked toward the back of the room at Rosalie, thinking maybe she might bestow just a fragment of kindness and reassurance after my gracefullittle show. Her shit-eating grin and little wave made it perfectly clear that I'd expected way too much from her. _Thanks so much Rose!_

The assignment only allowed ten minutes of oratory, so I glanced over to see if Mr. Perry had started the timer. Of course, lady luck being a bitch again, he had. Nothing like adding insult to injury. I took another deep breath, making sure to find a spot on the back wall to focus my attention on. There was no way in hell I was brave enough at this point to look anywhere else.

"Love," I began, noting the high pitch squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Love, according to William Shakespeare, cannot exist if it finds itself bowing to a world in constant flux." God, why had I chosen this topic? I felt like a fucking idiot.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I continued to focus on the little specks of chipped paint on the back wall. I wondered if maybe Mr. Perry would excuse me based on my completely inept knowledge on the subject. Love sucked. Men sucked. Presentations on love AND men seriously fucking sucked ass.

"In our readings of _Romeo and Juliette _and…" _Oh shit. Why, why, why! _I felt a lump form in my throat, and swallowed hard. I'd might as well just run out screaming now. "And _Taming of the Shrew_…"

From the front of the room I heard the distinct chuckle of Edward Cullen. Breaking my intense focus on the paint chips, I turned my head and glared at him. His fucking smug grin immediately had me contemplating the most sadistic ways to torture an individual. None of the disturbing images were even remotely painful enough.

"Um," I stammered, searching my cards for guidance. _When did I start writing in Chinese? I don't even fucking know Chinese. _"In _Romeo and Juliette_, the two lovers are forced to bend to a world in which the animosity between their two families takes precedence over their irrevocable love for one another. Ultimately, they are forced to pay a hefty penance for their love in the form of death."

Edward cleared his throat, and I couldn't help but glance in his direction again. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. His eyes widened as he smiled back at me with that same, smug fucking grin. I felt my hands form a death grip on the podium, and imagined it was his neck. _His sultry, sinuous neck. Fuck!_

Finally, in a brief moment of clarity, I decided to completely ditch the section about _Taming of the Shrew. _I honestly didn't have the strength, and I swore that one snicker from Edward would push me completely over the edge. I was certain that killing the new classmate in a fit of rage would definitely not help my grade.

"Deviating from the subject of our readings, I believe it is imperative to note a thought-provoking passage from Shakespeare's _Sonnet 116_."

Mr. Perry tapped his desk, and I glanced over to see him holding up two fingers. What was with the freaking time today?

I quickly shuffled the cards until I found the right one, and cleared my throat. I was determined to remain composed for my conclusion. Conclusions always held the most impact, and now that I was already convinced my "A" had died along with my dignity, I would be fucked if I didn't get at least a "C."

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments," I began steadily, my voice crystal clear. "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove."

I looked around the room at my classmates, making damn sure I avoided Edward's penetrating gaze at all costs. _Drive it home, Bella. Drive it home._

"Oh no, it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on the tempests and is _never shaken._" What the hell. I threw caution to the wind, and shot a seething glance at Edward. He smirked, and I returned the gesture. _Yeah asshole. You won't fucking shake me._

With a deep, confident breath, I continued. "It is the star to every wandering bark whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

I paused for effect. That had to warrant a few extra points, right? The room remained silent as I glanced at Mr. Perry, who simply nodded his consent to deliver my concluding observation. He was definitely winning points as my new favorite teacher.

" Love is not love if it must always bend to the will of others. It cannot exist in an environment of constant instability. It must remain a union of two like-minded individuals traveling along the same path together, without deviation and without interference from the outside world."

I knew my time had run out. I also knew that I would get five points deducted for going over. But at this point I didn't care. I'd proven to myself, even when his sultry gray-green eyes met mine once again, that Edward Cullen could never break me.

And I'd be damned if I'd ever give him the satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Things are beginning to heat up for Bella...but what about Edward? Do you think he's struggling just as much as Bella? Hmmm.....should be interesting to see how he's handling things. :-)


	4. Chapter 4: A Ballad of East and West

********Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! It's been a very long wait! I'd like to apologize, and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so patient. This chapter has really given me a lot to think about. But rest assured, things are going according to where Bella and Edward lead. I'm not pressuring them to be anything more or less than the two of them want to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Hugs and kisses to you all!! Keep reading, keep enjoying, and most of all keep posting your wonderful comments and kudos!! They always add much needed sunshine to my day:-)

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Emmett said, a wicked grin extending wide across his pudgy, boyish face. "He's my new roommate, Bells. I just said the motherfucker was kind of cool! I don't see why you're making such a big fucking deal over it."

I'd never wanted to kill Emmett more than I wanted to this very moment. Going through the day with Rosalie constantly in my ear about the pros and cons of hooking up with Edward had been unpleasant enough. But now Emmett was drifting toward the dark side--and I'm sorry, but I didn't WANT their fucking cookies!

"It's ok baby," Rose cooed in his ear. "She's just sexually repressed."

Rosalie nibbled shamelessly on Emmett's ear, and I wanted to impale them both with a celery stick. I'd always been a proponent of public displays of affection being outlawed worldwide. I wondered if maybe I could have my father propose a bill in Congress. At least he'd be doing something useful for the good of mankind rather than kissing ass at political power lunches or sleeping with his interns.

"I most certainly am NOT!" I shouted over the loud clatter of dishes and chaotic din of the cafeteria crowd. "And even if I was, I seriously would never relieve my frustrations by going to that extreme. He's a fucking creep!"

"Who's a creep?" Jasper asked calmly as he placed his food tray on the table.

"Cullen," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "Apparently he caused Bella to fail her Shakespeare presentation today, and she's a little hostile."

"And my history exam," I added, wanting the entire rationale for my hatred to be known.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jasper asked, stuffing a forkful of macaroni in his mouth.

Rosalie burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, that's a good question Jazz! Bella, why don't you elaborate on that for everyone? I'm sure they'll get as huge a kick out of it as I did."

"I honestly don't see what's so funny, " I blushed, looking down and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I still maintain that he broke his pencil on purpose."

"Ok, let me get this straight," Emmett chuckled, leaning across the table toward me. "The guy asked you for a pencil?"

"Yes."

"And you failed your history exam."

"Uh huh."

Emmett's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What the hell did you do to the poor guy? Gouge his eyes out with it?"

Rose smiled. "I think she would have had Mrs. Brady not looked up from her Cosmo."

"All I fucking said was that he should come to class better prepared," I said, taking a quick bite of my carrot stick.

"Are we talking about the carnage in Mrs. Brady's class?" Jacob snickered from behind me. He grabbed a carrot stick from my tray and I slapped his hand away in protest. "Fuck Bella! That fucking shit hurts!"

I smiled condescendingly. "Then my mission in life is now complete," I sighed. "Seriously Jacob. Your parents have more money than God. Can't you afford your own damn food?"

"You know," Jacob said, cradling his hand like a fucking two-year-old. "You really should save some of that pent up aggression to beat the crap out of Cullen again. That shit was awesome."

"What?!?" Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

"I didn't beat the crap out of him," I stated in my own defense. I wished Jacob would just keep his dirty, shit covered nose out of my business and go crawl back up Jasper's fucking ass.

"Man, you should've seen it! The guy asked to borrow a pencil and our girl here starts shooting off profanities like a fucking Navy Seal and…"

"Shut the hell up Jacob," I hissed. "And please don't say 'our girl' as if you have some twisted, obsessive claim to me." I shuddered.

Jacob snickered. "You're just pissed because Cullen likes Stanley better than you."

"Oh puhleeze!" I scoffed. "Like he'd go for someone that fucking vapid! At least I have a pulse. I mean, come on. Stanley? He could do so much better than that little frigid tartlet."

I went to take another bite of carrot, and suddenly realized that an uncomfortable and highly uncharacteristic silence had descended upon our little clique. I looked up, scanning the cafeteria for the cause. And then I glanced around the table, and noticed four pairs of curious eyes locked on me.

"What?" I asked, feeling my throat constrict. I absolutely loathed being the center of attention. I narrowed my eyes in protest. "What the fuck are you all looking at me like that for?"

Emmett's eyes were alight. "Oh my God," he said, shaking his head slowly. "You fucking have the hots for Cullen!"

"No!" I choked, but it was no use. Once Emmett's mind set on something, it was hopeless to stop it. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms in a huff, ready to refute his misguided assumptions. I seriously hated this shit.

"Admit it Bells. You are completely and irrevocably in love with him."

"I'm not," I countered resolutely, my voice sounding weak despite my anger. I wasn't. I seriously wasn't. _Was I? No! _It was idiotic to even think it. It was fucking irrational! I didn't even like the asshole!

Emmett smiled that stupid, shit-eating smile he always got when he was completely convinced he'd seen through someone's bluff. I shoved my hands down at my side and gripped the seat hard. I was fairly certain Rosalie would never forgive me for breaking her toy into a million pieces.

"You're a terrible liar Bella," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You always get that cute little crinkle above your nose and turn redder than a whore's cunt after a gang bang."

"Must you be so fucking crass?" Rosalie chastised him. She hated when he resorted to tasteless metaphors. Mainly because she viewed it as a result of "low breeding." _Please Rose, give me the green light to pummel his ass!_

"What? I'm just being honest!" Emmett said, putting his arm around Rose. She quickly removed it. "Aww babe, don't be that way. I'm sorry."

"I swear," she sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you _were_ actually raised in a damn trailer park in the backwoods of Georgia."

"Excuse me," I interjected, knowing that I shouldn't give Emmett any further ammunition but also wanting to have the opportunity to defend myself against his accusations before their argument took center stage. "First off, that crinkle happens to be a product of rage." I hated all these stupid little quirks of mine, like biting my bottom lip when I was nervous or twirling my hair when I was lost in thought. "And the red…"

"Actually, Bells," Jasper stopped me before I could continue my tirade. "Both usually mean you're embarrassed or being overly defensive about something."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Hale! Next time I want your psychoanalytic assessment of my temperaments, I'll make an appointment." I hated how everyone could read me so well. God, I was so fucking transparent sometimes. But this was so far from asinine. "Listen, don't you two have some horse race to go waste your trust funds on or something?"

I regretted the comment the instant I'd heard myself blurt it out. _Fuck! Real intelligent Bella. You've really jumped into a pile of dog shit now. Brilliant!_

Emmett's eyes gleamed, and I knew instinctively what was coming next. "Oh Jasper?" he sang, as I'd expected. "I _do believe _we have some business to attend to."

"You just got twenty bucks out of me this morning," Jasper sighed.

"Chump change, my brother!" Emmett smiled, clasping his hands behind his head and easing back in his chair. "I think you'll find this _much_ more interesting."

"No!" I yelled. "Emmett, don't you fucking dare!"

But it was too late. The wheels were already squealing to life in his head. I could see the fucking smoke. _Shit!_

"I'll bet a thousand dollars," he grinned, "that our little Bella here will be bumping nasties with Cullen by the end of the month."

"Hmm," Jasper contemplated. "That is an interesting proposition."

My eyes pleaded with Jasper to show some compassion and not take the bait. I half considered falling to my knees and begging him for mercy. But it was a well-known truth that the two of them held some unspoken pact. Once a wager was out in the open, there would be no turning it down. I felt a single tear forming in the corner of my eye…another fucking quirk produced by sheer anger. God, I hated my fucked up life.

"Two weeks," Jasper finally settled on with a straight, confident expression.

Mortified, I leaned over and pounded my forehead on the table. Could this day get any fucking worse? Crap, I hoped not.

"Have either of you ever heard of Gamblers' Anonymous?" I grumbled, turning my head to the side and glancing at my two _former_ comrades. It was no use. I might as well have been invisible now. I wished I actually was.

"Great!" Emmett clapped his hands together, looking like a kid who'd just set a puppy's tail on fire. "As always, bragging rights are a given. Care to increase the stakes?"

"Two thousand," Jasper agreed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I protested.

"Sweet!" Jacob said suddenly, sounding juvenile as usual. "Can I get in on this?"

"No, you can't!" I yelled.

Emmett looked serious. I was a bit surprised he didn't have a little pen and notebook in hand. It also wouldn't surprise me if he decided to let the whole student body in on this. I'd been convinced that he'd been a bookie in a previous life. Now I was damn sure of it. _Fucking feed me to the sharks Emmett, you fucking pitiful excuse for a friend. _

"What's your pick, man?"

_I hate him. I seriously hate him. I will spend the remainder of my existence finding ways to emasculate him. He'll never find his fucking cock once I'm through with him. Never. Never. Never._

"I bet that Bella won't end up in the sack with Cullen," Jacob said flatly. I had to admit, for a moment I'd actually respected Jacob for defending my honor. It lasted a whole two seconds. "I say that Stanley gets her talons in his back before she even has the chance to say 'fuck me'"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, was Jacob suicidal?

Jacob smiled, leaning in close and placing his lips close to my ear. "Aww…does that bother you princess?"

"No. Not at all!" I said, turning my lips into a wickedly disdainful grin. "Because it just gives me a more valid reason to do this!" I thrust my elbow back into his groin, and Jacob instantly doubled over in pain.

"Jesus!" he shouted in a shrill soprano. "Fucking…shit…BITCH!"

"NOW my mission is complete," I smiled sweetly, pushing my seat back and grasping my tray hard with both hands. "Enjoy your fun at my expense, guys. I really appreciate it. I'll make sure to return the favor someday." I glanced over at Jacob, his hands still cradling his crotch, and smiled cordially.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes were wide and cautious as I turned and stormed across the cafeteria.

Hell hath no fury like a woman fucked over by her so-called friends. I'd definitely star in their nightmares for at least a week. Unfortunately, the knowledge didn't make me feel any better.

**EPOV**

"Ugh," Alice growled as she crinkled her nose. "How can these people call this shit food?"

"It isn't that bad," I said, shoving a forkful of…_What the hell is this shit? Corn? _I raised my napkin to my mouth and spit it out.

"What I wouldn't give for one of Uncle Al's filets right now," Alice chimed, her face euphoric as she imagined her favorite guilty indulgence. "God, I'm going to become anorexic in this place."

"Mmm," I concurred. "Bloody and still mooing."

"You know it!" she smiled. "Hey, it's only a three hour drive to Chicago. We could make it before Uncle Al closes up the restaurant."

"Three hours my ass! More like thirty?"

Alice smirked. "Yeah, maybe if _you're_ driving. Fuck, I'm so hungry I could probably make it in two."

She began to ramble on about my tendency to drive slow, but I was hardly listening. My attention was focused on the amusing scene taking place across the cafeteria. I had to wonder--did the presence of Bella Swan always lead to such strong exhibits of pain and suffering from those around her?

"Hello? Earth to Edward," Alice said, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Huh?"

Alice followed my line of sight and immediately frowned. "Good lord, not her again," she sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. "Just give it up now Edward. She's hardly your type."

"And who, dear sister of mine, do you suggest is my type?"

Alice scanned the cafeteria. "That one," she smiled, pointing in the direction of a giggling group of girls a few tables away.

"No thank you," I laughed. "That one scares the shit out of me."

"Oh come on," she giggled. "Jessica's just so adorable! She's fashion savvy, and she seems…nice. Unlike queen bitch over there."

"Oh sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "She's nice and bubbly. And about as intelligent as a fucking thumbtack."

"Intelligence is so overrated," Alice sighed, patting her tiny mouth with her napkin. She placed it over her uneaten plate of food. "Rest in peace little chicken…or duck…or whatever you are. Sorry you died needlessly."

I glanced over at Alice, a little concerned that her day had been so empty of suitable human contact that she'd now resorted to talking to food. "So, did you make any new friends today?"

"A few," she said, quickly dodging the subject in favor of my own social interactions. "So what's the sudden fascination with Bitchabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected, shooting her a scolding glance. She was always so quick to presume the worst of people. I assume it came with the territory, especially where we hailed from. After all, our surroundings back home weren't exactly conducive to attracting the trustworthy type. "Anyway, who said I was fascinated by her?"

"Hmm," Alice pondered. "Well, let's see. For starters, you haven't stopped staring in her direction since she sashayed into the room with her little entourage. Plus," she pointed out, a bit annoyed. "You haven't been listening to a damn word I've said which is really beginning to piss me off."

"What was that?" I teased. "Oh, sorry. I was too busy trying to read Bella's thoughts. You were saying?"

"Funny," she smirked. "Any luck?"

"Hmm, hard to say," I said, running a hand through my hair. "She seems kind of closed off to my superhuman ESP."

Alice giggled musically. It was nice to see her genuinely smile for once. Lately, she'd been nearly impossible to look at. These days, she pretty much kept to herself. Her behavior in Dean Stanley's office this morning provided further proof that my sister--or at least the one I'd known and loved all my life--was a distant memory. I wasn't very fond of the new Alice.

But my ability to read people had always amused her, and I was momentarily happy to see that it could bring the old Alice to the surface. Our Uncle Liam had once taken a course on body language cues, and passed his knowledge on to us. During our childhood, Alice and I used to make a game of trying to decipher the thoughts of our relatives at family gatherings. I'd always been much more attuned to people than Alice, but it never seemed to bother her.

"But seriously," she sighed, her smile disappearing once again. _Goodbye, old Alice. _"You really need to steer clear of that one. She's really no good for you."

I tried a bite of the mystery poultry, chasing the dry meat with a gulp of water. "Yeah, and you're track record is just so wonderful. Since when are you qualified to be giving out dating advice?"

"Dating?" Alice's eyes were wide with concern. "Edward, are you fucking mental?"

"I was just trying to make a point," I corrected. "I was being hypothetical."

"Hypothetical?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "You know, considering the possibilities?"

Alice frowned. "I really hope you're not _considering the possibilities _of dating that little wench."

"What if, hypothetically, I wasn't opposed to the idea of getting to know her before passing judgment. I mean, not everyone is pure evil. I'm sure she was just having a bad day."

_Yeah, a really fucked up, seriously homicidal bad day. She nearly impaled my hand with her pencil in history class._

Alice drew a deep breath. "My brother. The eternal optimist."

"Well?" I pressed, although I was sure of what she'd say.

Alice had never looked fondly on any of my conquests in the past, and most of them were kittens compared to Bella Swan. I could just imagine the wrath I'd incur if I was really considering this outlandish pursuit. I wasn't, of course. But curiosity (and a bit of good old brotherly torment) always got the best of me. I had to admit, I loved to see my sister overreact. She was just so good at it!

More than that, the mystery of Bella intrigued me. She was unreadable, which drove me completely mad. Her physical responses to stressful situations seemed right on the mark, but her eyes--and her enchanting propensity to blush awkwardly all the time--always seemed to say something entirely different.

"I'd say that you were in serious need of having your head examined," Alice said.

I was actually surprised, and more than a bit disappointed, at her response. She hadn't flown off the deep end like I'd anticipated. This usually meant she was too preoccupied with something else to care what I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, you _do know _who her father is, right? I mean, he's quite possibly the next Vice President of the United States."

"So?"

"So," she said, her dark eyebrows forming wide arches above her tired, emerald eyes. "I seriously doubt you'll be welcomed with open arms to any political powwows anytime soon. I mean, her people and ours don't usually mix well."

I hated when Alice made it a point to remind me of who we were. Guilty by fucking association, amplified exponentially by our father's recent conviction. I felt my fists begin to clench under the table.

To effectively love and hate your family simultaneously was challenging. I mean, how does one remain loyal to strong family bonds while also trying to distance themselves from the shame of knowing their image will remain forever tarnished by their family's disreputable past?

"You know, people can change," I protested. "I'm not like them."

"No. You're not," Alice said, looking away. "But at the same time, you know how people are. These people are way out of our league. And don't think I haven't noticed the way they look at me when I pass them in the hall."

"Alice, please don't." I guess that answered the question of what was on her mind.

"Edward," she sighed. "We're the fucking sideshow and you know it. So stop trying to pretend that we're normal. Just accept the fact that no matter what you say or do, you and I will never be what you want us to be. It's just not possible."

_Nothing's impossible. _I wanted to say it out loud. To profess to the world that I wasn't a fucking criminal like the other members of my family. That I was different. That I was above the deceit and violence of my upbringing. Unfortunately, in order to profess it, I also had to believe it was true. And I wasn't entirely convinced, no matter how much I tried to be.

Alice pushed back from the table. My sister--always pointing out the obvious, then running away when I needed her the most. It never used to be this way. Once upon a time, I could find comfort in her company. I could rely on her to support my optimism. I actually held out hope. Not anymore.

"Listen," she said, a bit reluctantly. "I have a lot of studying to do if I have any chance of catching up. Not all of us are as naturally gifted as you are."

"Yeah, alright." I didn't bother to offer my assistance. I knew studying was only an excuse for her to make a clean getaway.

Alice's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," she said, brushing a tender kiss on my forehead. "Look, I'll see you in the morning and I promise I'll try to be a little more positive. But seriously, take my advice for once Edward. Stay away from Bella. No good can come of it."

I nodded in consent as Alice turned and left my side. I watched after her as she made her way through the busy cafeteria. I noticed the sideways glances as she passed other students. The snickers. The whispered comments as she walked through the double doors, outside into the twilight. And for the first time since arriving at Marcus Prep, I actually felt like the misfit I knew I'd always been.

**BPOV**

"I honestly can't believe you're going to allow this," I growled as I threw my tray of half-eaten dinner on the rack.

Rosalie shrugged indifferently. "What do you expect me to do, Bella? I'm not his mother."

"Pout! Throw a tantrum! Shit, threaten to withhold sex until hell freezes over!" Oh wait, it already had. "I don't know. Just do something."

"Will you relax?" Rosalie scoffed. "It's a harmless little bet. They'll forget about it by the time winter break ends. You know damn well once the Super Bowl pools come up, that's all they'll eat, sleep, and breathe."

"Yeah right," I said, thrusting out my bottom lip.

Rosalie smirked, tossing a tangle of her golden locks over her shoulder. "Bella, please get a grip. Pouting hardly suits you. And besides, what are you so worried about? It's not like you'll ever give either of them the satisfaction of winning anyway."

"And what about Jacob?"

She laughed her musical little laugh, and I just wanted to strangle her. My shit list was definitely filling up quickly today.

"Jacob only wants to get a rise out of you," she said as we walked across the cafeteria. "And I hate to tell you this, but it worked like a charm. You really make it too easy for him."

"I most certainly do not," I hissed.

"Yes you do," she sang. "I also hate to point this other little fact out to you, but…" Rose bit her lip, fighting a wicked little grin.

"But what?" I sighed, pulling out my cell and checking the five unanswered calls I'd received throughout the day. I really needed to call my father. Soon. Before he decided to ship me off to some boarding school in Siberia. It definitely wasn't out of the question.

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbing the phone away from me and thrusting it into my backpack. "Shit, it's so fucking obvious Bella!"

"Obvious?" I asked, annoyed that I always had to press her further if I wanted her to get to the point.

"That you have a thing for Edward Cullen," she smiled. "And don't even try to deny it, because I know you and I know that look you get when you find someone attractive."

"Oh, so now there's another look that everyone is attuned to besides me?" I really had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "If you mean that murderous look of rage I've had plastered on my face all day, then I can assure you it's not brought on by anything close to attraction."

Rose laughed again. _Just a little more Rosie…My fingers are fucking twitching to ring someone's neck today. _

"No, that's the look you like to give Jake. I'm not talking about that look."

"Then please," I sighed, too tired to argue anymore. I just wanted to go back to my room and smother myself with my pillow. _Like I should have done this morning. _"Enlighten me on which look you're talking about, because I haven't a clue as to what the hell it is."

Rosalie pulled me into a corner and grasped my head with both hands, turning it to face the opposite side of the cafeteria and right in the direction of Edward's table.

He was sitting alone, picking at his food and looking…angry? Frustrated? Forlorn? His eyes were cast down, intent on not making eye contact with anyone. Least of all me, I was sure. _But those eyes…those beautiful, green eyes with their flecks of amber…sparkling, and mesmerizing, and…_

"That look!" Rosalie said exuberantly, breaking my concentration. "I swear, every fucking time you look at him, you look as if he's hypnotizing you or something."

I cocked my head. "What if I'm just contemplating the many places I could hide his body?"

"More likely contemplating the many things you could do to his body," she smiled. "Admit it. He fucking dazzles the shit out of you."

I shook my head. "He nauseates me."

"Liar," she snapped back. "Face it Bella. You find him appealing. And you haven't been with one person since…"

"Don't you dare bring that up," I hissed.

Rosalie sighed. "I wasn't going to say Jacob."

"I know what you were going to say, and I don't want to hear it."

She put her hand on my shoulder, which was totally uncharacteristically tender of Rosalie. Instinctively I shied away from the intimacy, and she lowered her hand.

"Bella," she said. "You can't keep deluding yourself into thinking all men are…"

_But they were. They are. They always will be. _"I'm not interested."

Rosalie remained silent for a moment, continuing to look at me like I was some sort of social pariah who was unworthy of her company. Maybe I was a social pariah. Maybe I wasn't worthy of her friendship. Maybe I was just what my father thought I was. An outsider in this elite world. A misfit, bound to make the same mistakes as my mother had so many year ago.

"Ok," she finally said. "Anyway, Emmett wanted me to meet him at the library. I'll probably be past curfew, so don't wait up."

"Ok," I said, biting my bottom lip. As she turned to leave, I weakly grasped her arm. "Rose?"

"Yes?" she said, turning slightly toward me, but not meeting my eyes.

Public displays of affection, even in friendship, were not at the top of my list of favorites. Rose knew this better than anyone, so I was pretty positive she found the meaning that this gesture conveyed. Her expression softened a bit, and I knew there was no need to say anything.

"I'll try not to wake you when I come in tonight," she sighed, not smiling, but not scowling either.

"Ok."

"Ok."

I lowered my hand from her arm, and Rose turned back in the direction she'd been heading and sashayed gracefully out the door. I'd never had a best friend in my life. But through the unspoken words and trust shared between Rose and I over the last few months, I'd come to realize that she was the closest thing to one I'd probably ever have.

I glanced once more across the cafeteria. Sometime during the exchange between me and Rose, Edward had vanished. I could tell by the path of whispers and snickers, he'd exited out the east doors. East and West. North and South. Ne'er the two shall meet.

I pushed a stray curl behind my ear, and exited through the west door.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy cow (duck, chicken, or whatever)! This was a pretty long chapter, but I really felt the need to elaborate on a few things so you can all begin to understand the deeply-rooted issues within Bella and Edward. Trust me, this only pokes at the surface. There are so many layers that have yet to be revealed (from all characters actually...not just B&E).

A quick literary explanation-"The Ballad of East and West" is a wonderful work by Kipling. I highly recommend checking it out if you're not familiar. Here's a short excerpt:

_OH, East is East, and West is West, and never the twain shall meet,__Till Earth and Sky stand presently at God's great Judgment Seat;__But there is neither East nor West, Border, nor Breed, nor Birth,__When two strong men stand face to face, tho' they come from the ends of the earth!_

Anyway, I love you all! On with Chapter 5:-) (Warning: A little taste of lemony goodness awaits!!)


	5. Chapter 5: A Midwinter Night's Dreams

********Disclaimer:**** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.**  


* * *

  
**A/N:** I can't apologize enough for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up and running. Thank you so much for your patience while I toiled with this one. It was a long effort, especially while I was in Maine doing research for another project. I have to be honest...after exploring the coast, climbing rocky bluffs, and hiking through the town of Ogunquit, I was so dead tired that my muse was already fast asleep by the time I returned to my hotel at night. But I'm happy to report that I don't have any further travel plans until December, so I'll be focusing a lot more energy on my writing.

One more thing...I'd like to give a huge shout out to my girls at BFFF'ers Of Twilight FanFiction on Facebook!! You guys all rock, and work hard to keep this chickiedoodle motivated:-) Hugs to all!! Ok, on with the show:-)

* * *

**BPOV**

_What time is it? _

I opened my eyes to the darkness of my room, not remembering that I'd somehow turned off the lamp on my bedside table. Funny how I always seem to fall into unconsciousness while reading Shakespeare. The sonnets always had the ability to lull me into dreamland. Not like the tragedies. Those kept me up many a late night, lost in the knowledge that had I lived in the Bard's time, I would have starred in one of the best tragedies ever written. Story of my life.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock. 3am. The numbers cast an eerie red glow over the room. I heard movement in the distance, and I froze. I wondered if Rose had snuck in before I'd had a chance to fully wake up. I usually heard her fumbling with her keys in the hall when she returned from her nightly romps with Emmett.

I looked over toward the chair by the door. Her purse and jacket weren't in their usual place. Closing my eyes for a moment, I thought maybe I'd just imagined it. I had a habit of hearing things that weren't really there in the dead of night. Residual paranoia. I rolled onto my side and tried to fall back to sleep.

And then I heard it again. Louder. Closer. What the hell?

I shot up straight in my bed, not daring to turn on the light. I looked toward the window, and it was open. The cool night air blew in, causing the sheer white curtains to lift and dance ethereally in the red glow. I hadn't opened the window. It was freezing outside, yet the room seemed warmed by the crimson light. Weird.

Rolling my eyes, I arose from the bed and made my way across the room. I shut the window, then turned. It was then that I noticed the tall, dark figure standing in the corner. My heart leapt into my throat, choking off the scream that was building in waves within me. I knew it wasn't Rose or Emmett. Jasper? Maybe Jacob playing a sick joke? No, too tall.

My instincts seemed slow and labored. Should I run? Should I pick up something heavy and attempt to overpower the intruder? I froze like a deer caught in a predator's sights. I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream.

The dark figure moved toward me like a lithe tiger ready to pounce at any moment. As he approached, I looked in his eyes. I knew those eyes, although I'd tried hard to avoid them all day. Shining. Penetrating. Emerald. _Edward's._

He raised his hand, caressing my face as he stared intently back at me. I felt my body tense in response to his touch, and I closed my eyes. His hand traced down my jaw, his fingers down and around the nape of my neck. He gently pulled me closer, and I could feel the heat radiating off his body. My own came alive, tingling at the sensation of his touch.

I opened my eyes, gazing up into his. His expression was longing as he lowered his soft lips to my own. My fear dissipated, along with my sanity. No one should be able to kiss with this much feeling. This much passion. It was intoxicating. Deadly. And I wanted more. So much more.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him hard against my trembling body. All propensity to hate him drifted away along with my inhibitions. Rose had been right. I'd been fooling myself into thinking I could ever resist this temptation.

Edward's fingers traced gently down my body, resting on the hem of my t-shirt. I kissed him harder, wanting nothing more than to see where this would lead if I just let myself go. I felt detached from reality. Detached from my own body as I allowed the defenses I'd fortified for so long to come crashing down in an instant.

His fingers grasped the fabric, and slowly his hands slid under. My skin was on fire as he grazed my bare breasts with his palms. He lifted the shirt over my head, sliding it up slowly and catching my wrists in his strong grip. His mouth lingered on mine as I whimpered helplessly. His eyes bore into mine, and I immediately slipped away into their stormy seas. I never wanted to return to the rocky shore.

Edward gracefully lowered me onto the bed, his lips tracing the curve of my shoulder. The delicate contours of my neck. The supple roundness of my breasts as they rose and fell erratically with each breath. They rested on the tenderness of my nipple, and I gasped. He traced his tongue around its hard peak, and I felt as if I might explode. I could feel the wetness between my legs increasing as his tongue made his way down my abdomen, teasing and taunting as he continued his journey.

His fingers entwined in the cotton of my panties, tugging them swiftly, yet gently down over my hips and around my ankles. I was completely exposed to him. Vulnerable, yet more than willing to allow him into my self-imposed exile from this level of intimacy.

Edward moved his hands up my calves and inward along my thighs, spreading them apart just slightly. My heart felt as if it might explode out of my chest or stop altogether as he kissed the curve of my inner thighs. I reached down, running my fingers through his soft, bronze curls.

He spread apart the sensitive folds between my legs, his hot breath shooting electrical currents up my spine and through the nerve endings of every extremity. My fingers tugged harder on his hair, pulling him closer. Closer. Closer.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice pleading with him to end this torture, and yet prolong it's sweet high. His touch was better than any recreational drug. "Edward," I moaned again. "God, Edward."

"Edward?" I suddenly heard a musical voice ask in amused confusion.

_Dammit, Rose! Impeccable fucking timing as always. Take a hint and get the fuck out. NOW! _

"How interesting," she chimed. _I hate her! I seriously fucking hate her! _

I opened my eyes wide, and suddenly the room was filled with an intense light. This wasn't right. I was immediately flooded with the familiar sounds of keys, a purse, and a wool coat being flung onto leather upholstery.

_Where is Edward? _

_What happened to the crimson darkness? _

I looked down at my body.

_Why the hell am I dressed and under Gram's damn comforter?!?_

I glanced over at Rose. She stood at the foot of my bed, arms crossed and a smug grin stretching across her face.

"Having a nightmare?" she asked, suppressing laughter.

_I fucking am now! _

"Um…yeah," I lied, trying to catch my breath and conceal the blush rising in my cheeks. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and hoping against hope that this was the actual dream and that I'd wake up to Edward's beautiful, seductive eyes on mine once again. His lips just inches from my…

_Oh…my…fucking…GOD! What the hell am I thinking? Have I gone completely mental? No more Godiva chocolates before bed for you, Isabella Swan!_

"It's midnight," she said, looking a bit skeptical. "I didn't mean to wake you, but you were talking in your sleep again. Sounded like you were having…fun."

I ignored her subtle prying. I would admit to nothing! Mainly because I knew I'd never hear the end of it.

"You're in early," I yawned, stretching my arms above the bed and in the process smacking my knuckles against the corner of the headboard. "Shit! Fuck! Oww," I whimpered. I brought my hand down to my face to inspect the damage. Nice gash. That should raise some eyebrows in the morning.

Usually I could expect Rose to break into a fit of laughter at my ability to injure myself in the most harmless of positions. At least, they were harmless for most people. I could probably kill myself with a baby's teething ring under favorable conditions. She didn't even flinch at my sudden lack of bedridden grace. _Uh oh._

"Everything ok in Emmettville?" I asked.

Rose looked a little peeved. "Yeah, just peachy," she sighed, collapsing hard on the foot of the bed. "Emmett's mind wasn't exactly on the task at hand. Hell, he barely paid any notice to me at all. He's so wrapped up in plotting his victory that he barely touched me all night."

I placed my uninjured hand over my eyes. "You aren't serious. Now he's passing up sex?"

"Yup," she said, popping the "p" to emphasize her disappointment.

"Did you say anything?" I asked, hoping that she'd finally had enough of Emmett's childishness and let him have a piece of her mind.

Rose scowled. "I told you, Bella. I'm not his mother. I can't control him any more than you can. He gets what he wants from me when he wants it, and everything else…"

"What?" I asked.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing."

I sighed deeply, casting off the last remnants of my regrettably disturbed sleep. "Rose," I said hesitantly. "You know he loves you."

She only nodded, looking tired. Emmett's feelings for her had always been a touchy subject with Rose. Their relationship confused me to no end. I could kind of understand Emmett's side of the equation, but hers just didn't add up. If Emmett was pre-algebra, Rose was definitely advanced placement calculus.

I'd approached the subject with her once or twice, trying to decipher her own feelings as a favor to Emmett. He knew she worked hard to shut him out most of the time, especially when her parents made a surprise visit to campus. What he couldn't understand was why.

Of course, I was of no real help. Rosalie wasn't really that much more open with her feelings in talking to me either. I couldn't really place blame on her. Prior to his election to the U.S. Senate, Rose's father had been an admiral in the Navy. Her father's motto, "everything on a need-to-know basis," had been instilled in her since birth.

Emmett had once told me that he could see hints of love in her eyes when they were alone. But Rose was a complicated creature. She didn't express feelings like a normal human being. She was usually stoic, unmoved by natural expressions of joy or love…or pain.

Obviously, her relationship with Emmett was on the "need-to-know" list. And I apparently didn't need to know.

As for myself, I wasn't really that much different in that respect. I didn't let people in either, nor did I really want to. The true difference between Rose and I was that I hadn't always been that way. My mother had always taught me to live my life with an open mind and an equally open heart.

Sometimes, I found myself leaving the door cracked just slightly. Just enough that if I wasn't careful, a huge gust of wind could possibly throw it wide open and expose me to the elements. So, when I felt the slightest hint of a draft, I usually slammed it shut with all my strength, sealing it tight so that nothing could ever get through.

Rose eventually lifted herself from the foot of my bed and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door without a word and locking it tight. I could see faint light escaping through the cracks in the doorframe, steam from the shower filtering through the threshold. I wondered if my own posed a threat.

I rolled over, gripping my pillow tightly and closing my eyes. My heart had slowed to a steady rhythm. My breathing had become more even than it had been previously. And I was exhausted. I tried to allow the blackness to consume my mind and push all the events of the previous day into the abyss. To forget my dreams. To forget Edward.

But I knew he would be waiting nonetheless.

**EPOV**

_I hate these stupid assignments. _

_English teachers have no clue how to teach Shakespeare without totally fucking it up. I mean, did Mr. Perry take this assignment from _Shakespeare For Dummies _or some equally useless teaching resource? Shit, I'm really not in the mood for this crap tonight._

_In all seriousness, how in the world can someone write a 500-word essay on the meaning of a single sonnet without reading them collectively? Which, of course, wasn't part of the assignment._

_I might as well get motivated and finish this crap. _

"When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate…"

_Curse my fate. Yeah, I can relate to that shit. It figures I'd pick this one out of the magic Dr. Seuss hat. Fate, just drive the knife fucking deeper why don't you? It's bad enough you had Alice acting on your behalf to remind me about all the shit that's wrong with my fucked up life. But you just had to bring Mr. Perry and the Bard into it, didn't you…you fucking bitch. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely thank you for making my existence a living hell._

"Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least…"

_This is fucking ridiculous. What do I have to be contented with? My father's in prison. My family tree resembles an Irish rendition of The Sopranos on crack. And my damn sister's been taken by Pod People. Oh yeah, my fucking life is just teeming with things to enjoy._

"Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate…"

_Despising. Loathing. Wishing I'd never been born. I could probably think of a few other…_

The door burst open with a thud, and I looked up to see my new roommate strutting in like he'd just fucked the whole cheerleading squad. At least one of us had something resembling a life.

"Hey man," Emmett said, throwing his keys on the desk and yanking his tie and dress shirt off in double time.

"How's it going?" I said, returning to my torturous deciphering of Son-of-a-Bitch-Sonnet 29. I had a feeling this assignment would end up on the backburner until I could get some shuteye.

_Or maybe a bullet in my fucking head? Hmm…maybe I could turn this essay into a pseudo-suicide note_.

Yeah, I wasn't that fucking intelligent.

Emmett walked briskly over to his side of the room, scattering his dirty clothes like breadcrumbs from the door. He collapsed on his bed and yawned deeply.

_So he's a slob…so fucking what. God I'm fucking touchy tonight. At least he's not a moron. I can handle most things pretty damn well, but if they would have stuck me with that one kid in my Economics class…what was his name? Justin? Jared? Jackass? That would have seriously pushed me over the edge._

_And the way he was screwing around with Bella…Wait, why the hell did I care about that? _

"Homework?" he asked, grabbing a magazine off his bedside table.

"Yeah. You?"

He held the magazine up, proudly displaying a photo spread of a bunch of half-naked military girls in an extremely compromising position. "Military Mamas: Pearl Harbor Collector's Edition," he smiled.

"Nice," I said, trying to suppress my laughter. How pornography had anything to do with one of America's worst tragedies, I wasn't sure. But you have to love the media. They'll take anything and turn it into something vile to make a buck or two.

Emmett flipped through a few pages, eyes widening at a few of the more interesting ones, then tossed it haphazardly back on the table. I'd wondered if that meant he'd fall asleep and let me concentrate. Not that I really wanted to throw much concentration into it. But if I wanted an A, then I had to suffer through it.

I wondered if my uncanny ability to bullshit would work on Mr. Perry. I decided not to chance it. After all, I didn't know the guy and he probably gave these idiotic assignments to make his students believe he was, in fact, and idiot. Anyway, that's what I'd do if I was in his position.

Yeah, I'm an asshole.

I pushed my textbook aside and laid back on the bed. Fuck it. It wasn't due until next Monday anyway. I'd finish the damn thing over the weekend if I had to. It wasn't like I had anything resembling a social life, and I also didn't see one on the horizon.

"So," I said, running a hand through my hair. I needed a fucking shower, but it was too damn late. "Do you make it a habit of coming in at midnight?"

"A few times a week, I guess," Emmett said. "That gonna be ok?"

"Sure," I said. "I was just wondering."

"Cool," he said. "If I had my way, I'd be coming in at a more decent hour. But you know women. Start telling them that you want one night of actual sleep, and they fucking start thinking it's a sign of the impending apocalypse."

Emmett put a finger up to his temple, pulling the imaginary trigger. _Yeah, I know the fucking feeling._

"You have a girlfriend back in Chicago?" he asked.

"No," I chuckled. "That's the last fucking thing I need right now, to be honest."

Emmett sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, leaning forward. I guessed he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon.

"Listen, man. Don't take this the wrong way," he said, looking a little sheepish. "You're not like…gay or anything, right?"

"No, I'm not gay. I just don't have a girlfriend."

Emmett nodded. "I mean, not that it would bother me if you were. I'm down with the whole gay pride, don't-ask-don't-tell shit."

"That's really liberal of you," I smiled. "But I can assure you, I'm not." Emmett's expression was a strange mix of happiness and relief.

This was the getting-to-know-your-neighbor stage that I absolutely fucking hated. Emmett would most likely spend the better part of the night asking me questions about my life, my background, and what brought me here. And of course, I'd have to dispel the myths of my lowly existence with shrugs, nods, and the occasional smirk.

This guy didn't know the meaning of don't-ask-don't-tell. In my world, you'd find yourself in repose at the bottom of Lake Michigan with a bullet through your head for asking too many questions. Or divulging too much information, which I never made a habit of.

"So what's Chicago like?" he asked.

"It's alright," I said halfheartedly. This is where it always began. "It's not as exciting the Olympic Peninsula, but it can hold its own I guess."

Emmett nodded, seeming to hesitate for a moment. _Here it comes._

"Ok, man. You know I gotta ask you this. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But you gotta know the curiosity is eating me alive."

I sighed. "Yes, my father was convicted and is serving a life sentence in prison. No, I don't spend my weekends selling drugs and capping people's asses. And I'm here because my mother insisted upon it." I hoped that answered what he'd wanted to know.

I was more than a bit surprised when Emmett burst into laughter.

"Shit man! I was just going to ask you what the hell you did to piss off Bella Swan!"

I stared at him for a moment, wondering the same answer myself.

"Word gets around quick in this place," I smirked.

"Yeah, well Bella's sort of a friend of mine," he sighed. "Not that I'm holding any of that shit against you. I actually find it fucking hilarious. She's not exactly the most sociable type. But I have to say, I've never seen her develop a hatred to anyone as quickly as she did with you."

"Oh," I said. So Bella hated me now? I was batting a thousand today. Maybe I should try out for the White Sox when I get out of here. Edward Cullen--Rookie of the Year. Had a nice ring to it at least.

Emmett smiled. "She's really not such a bitch when you really get to know her."

"You don't say," I said, feeling the twinge of a sarcastic grin coming on. I picked up my textbook and thumbed through it as a distraction.

"Nah. Bella can be pretty severe, but if you knew her you'd understand. She's…" Emmett stopped mid-thought, causing my own curiosity to get the better of me.

"She's what?" I asked. "A spoiled little brat?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he said, hesitating again. He took in my expression of skepticism for a moment, then sighed. "It's kind of complicated. Rose told me some of it, but even she doesn't know the entire story. And if she does, she sure as hell wouldn't tell me."

"So the girl has some issues?" _Don't they all. _

"It's more than that, he said, shaking his head. "Bella's been through a lot of shit. Her mother died a few years ago. Cancer or something. And her father's kind of an asshole. He's the reason she's here. Just doesn't want to deal with her I guess."

The look in Emmett's eyes told me there was a lot more to the story than he was willing to divulge. I suddenly couldn't deny that my interest in Bella Swan was becoming more heightened by the second. And so I did the one thing I'd been conditioned all my life not to do. I pressed on with my interrogation. After all, Emmett didn't exactly seem like the murderous type.

I sat up, positioning myself at the edge of the bed directly across from Emmett. I realized the only way I would get him to spill anything would require my own honesty. I'd start with his first inquisition, and go from there. Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy him.

"You know, I honestly didn't set out to piss the girl off. My sister, Alice…she made a valiant effort to start off on the right foot. But Bella…I honestly don't know what happened. She just went off."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, well Bella's not very receptive to new people. It took well over a month before she'd even say hello to me. She definitely hit it off with Rose, though. At least, in a way she did. The two of them are a lot alike."

"How so?"

His shoulders relaxed…a sure sign that I already had him right where I wanted him.

"Closed off. Reserved, for the most part. Rose and Bella both have serious trust issues when it comes to men. With Rose, I kind of get it. Her father's a real dick when it comes to his extracurricular activities, if you catch my drift." He raised his eyebrows, and I nodded. "She's known all about the interns in his office since she was old enough to walk. So she's really cautious when it comes to letting guys get too close, which doesn't bode well for me. But I deal with it, and I don't ask questions."

"So she puts limits on your relationship," I said. "Man, that sucks."

Emmett sighed, wringing his hands. "Yeah, but what can I say? I'm head over heels for the girl."

I nodded, sensing that I shouldn't go too far into that area. "So what's Bella's story?"

"Something happened before she came here," he relented. "Like I said, Rose tells me some things. But she's very cautious on how much information she divulges. I know it had something to do with some big bash at the governor's mansion when she lived in Florida. I also know she'd been arrested a few times before that on minor offenses, but again…Rose isn't very specific. But her father enrolled her here immediately after."

"Sounds pretty fucked up," I said, finally coming to terms with the fact that if I wanted to know more, I'd somehow have to get into the head of the source. And that, at least according to Emmett, wasn't at all an easy task.

"Look," Emmett confided knowingly. "I realize that most people wouldn't give a girl like Bella a second glance. But trust me on this. She's really not as bad as she tried to appear. When you finally break through the outer layer, she's got a heart of gold. She's just…broken, for lack of a better term."

I laughed. "You sound like you're trying to convince me to hook up with her or something."

"Nah," Emmett smiled, but I noted the slight gleam in his eye. "I know better. A matchmaker I am not. Already been down that road, and I'm not going there again. Hell, I nearly lost a testicle for that one."

"Let me guess…Jacob Black?" _That was the fucker's name! _

"And let me tell you, I learned my fucking lesson with that one," he laughed nervously. "Never again."

I glanced over at the clock. One-thirty. Shit. And I knew my mind wouldn't shut down for at least another hour or more. Not now, anyway. Fuck me and my fucking curiosity.

I laid back in my bed, turning off the light. "Well I can guarantee you, I don't have any intention of hooking up with Bella."

I heard Emmett's muffled snort, and I had to wonder what his true intentions were. I sensed there was more to this little exchange than he was letting on, but I was too damn tired to press any further.

"Stranger things have happened. You seem like a pretty decent guy, so who knows what the future might hold." Emmett clicked his bedside lamp off. "Night, man."

"Night," I said, rolling over onto my side to begin my dissection of what I'd learned. Bella was the daughter of a U.S. Senator. She was quiet, hard to read, and possessed a brilliant mind. So Bella had trust issues when it came to men and had more than once been in trouble with the law. But why?

Only two things were certain. First, Bella was now even more of an enigma than before. And second, I was completely drawn to her for reasons I couldn't begin to understand.

As I began to drift off to sleep, trying to decipher all that made up Bella Swan, my thoughts suddenly turned back to that stupid fucking paper. The last few lines of Sonnet 29 filtered through my mind, causing me once again to ponder their meaning.

"Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate…

For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings."

And for some strange yet brutally significant reason that I was only beginning to touch on, it was Bella Swan's sweet voice that recited every word.

* * *

**A/N:** Long one, I know. But I hope I did a good job of giving y'all a lot to think about while I work on Chapter 6. Hmm...I wonder what actually did happen to Bella to make her such a bitch. Ok, that's a lie...I already know;-) But I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the matter. I'd also like to hear your reactions to Bella's dream. I hope I gave you just enough lemony goodness to keep you satisfied until things really start to get out of control between our two favorite characters:-) Also, does anyone see a little theme persisting? I confess, I'm a bit of a Shakespeare nerd. And Yeats. And Kipling. But hey, they're in high school! Shameless plugs of my favorite literature were inevitable!!

OH, and I have a favor to ask all of you. This is kind of where the interactive portion of my story comes in. How do YOU think I should proceed with Alice and Jasper? They're very much in the background right now, but I want to bring them into the forefront. Should their relationship remain a secret? Should Edward suddenly catch them in the act and proceed to pound the shit out of Jazz? Remember...Edward is skilled at reading people. Does he take notice of the sideways glances between them? Will he eventually have a brotherly chat with Alice, since in a way she's being hypocritical? Lots of questions that need answers...I look forward to hearing some of your ideas:-)

XOXOXO

K


	6. Chapter 6: Anywhere But Here

****Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for my delay in posting. Life has been a bit chaotic. But as a show of good intent, I have a special surprise to reward your patience. Not only am I posting Chapter 6 today, but also CHAPTER 7!!!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments. They definitely keep me motivated. And a little shout out to my favorite BFFF'ers…I love you guys!! MissAlex, Lea, Lauren, and Mandykins…you guys would rock my socks if I actually wore them:-) Smoochies!!

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hey man," I heard a low, tenor voice whisper as I fought to maintain unconsciousness. I lifted my arm from above my head and waved it limply. Someone was coming very close to having their teeth for breakfast. I wasn't exactly a morning person, and my annoyance was compounded exponentially due to the fact that I'd barely slept all fucking night.

"Go," I mumbled into the pillow. "Fucking let me sleep, will you?"

I heard a deep, gruff sigh from above my head. "Edward, man. You're gonna be late for chapel." I felt a hand grab my shoulder and shake me hard. "Edward, wake the fuck up."

Fuck. Was it already seven? I don't think I even fell asleep until four.

"What time is it?" I asked Emmett as I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my eyes. My throat was dry and my head felt like someone had strapped a vice on it all night.

"Seven-thirty," he said, looking at his watch. "I figured I'd let you sleep while I jumped in the shower. Rough night?"

Emmett had no fucking idea. Between my brain working overtime thinking about shit I really shouldn't be thinking about, and then the shit I just couldn't avoid thinking about, I was surprised I even managed to fall asleep at all.

I used my arms to hoist myself up, then swung my legs over the side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes again, then ran a hand through my hair. I needed a fucking shower. I needed to shave. Fuck, I felt like crap. I glanced up at Emmett, who looked a bit impatient.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding annoyed. Hell, I _was_ annoyed. Not necessarily at Emmett, but unfortunately the guy would have to live with the fact that I was a total asshole most mornings. He might as well get used to it if he planned on living with me all year.

"Nothing," he said, looking momentarily confused at my shift in attitude. "It's just that I have to meet Rose at 8:45. She's a real bitch to deal with when I'm late. Anyway, Jasper and Jacob will be here in a few minutes."

"That girl really has you by the balls," I chuckled despite my bear of a mood.

Emmett smirked, but he didn't deny the accusation. I shook my head. It's always the big guys who end up the most pussy whipped. Reluctantly, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, big guy," I called over my shoulder. "Give me ten minutes. I promised Alice I'd walk with her anyway."

I shut the door and checked my reflection in the mirror. _Shit, you look like the devil beat down your door Cullen. _Fuck shaving this morning. I knew I'd catch hell from my stylish and refined little sister for looking like such a scuz, but I really didn't fucking care. If she knew me at all, she'd read it in my face that I'd had a bad night and wouldn't press the matter.

I turned on the hot water full blast and began peeling off my t-shirt and boxers, drenched in sweat thanks to a continuous string of nightmares. Emmett damn well better have left enough hot water, or he might find himself thrown out the fucking window. Poor little Rose would be meeting him in the fucking emergency room. There was nothing I hated more than a cold shower.

I took a quick piss, brushed my teeth, then returned to the stall. Reaching my hand in to test the water, I suddenly began to feel like shit for lashing out at Emmett. He wasn't a bad guy from what I'd seen last night. He'd actually been the only person who'd looked at me like I was human the whole damn day. It wasn't his fault that I'm a fucking whack job.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my face and body, hoping it would cast off the last vestiges of my fucked up night. I quickly shampooed my hair, then grabbed the soap and gave myself a once over. I still felt like a pile of shit, but no amount of soap could wash away the filth of my existence. That kind of grime was genetic…too deeply imbedded to reach.

I quickly rinsed off and jumped out. I dried every inch of my body, then wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way out of the bathroom. Five minutes…a new fucking record. Emmett sat on the desk, chatting away on his iPhone while I got dressed. I presumed it was Rose for all the cooing. _Yup! Whipped as a fucking show pony._

I'd just draped my tie over my neck, my hair dripping just enough to dampen my collar, when someone began to beat the hell out of the door to our room. Emmett hung up and thrust his phone in the pocket of his blazer, rolled his eyes at me, then made his way across the room. Not that it mattered. Jasper and Jacob had basically kicked the door in and were already standing in our room.

I grabbed my towel and began to vigorously rub my head dry.

"What the hell is taking you fucks so long?" Jasper said, punching Emmett in the shoulder. "Please tell me you weren't jerking off to the Mama's again."

"What if I was? You gonna tell your sister, you asshole?" Emmett said, grabbing Jasper around the neck in a headlock and planting a quick kiss on his face. Jasper pushed him off and backed away, wiping away the slobber and smoothing his jacket.

"You two are such homos," Jacob sneered. "Thank fucking God I'm rooming with Newton this year so I don't have to put up with you fucking gay bastards."

"You're just jealous, Jake," Emmett chuckled. "When's the last time you had a girl even look at you without shizzing your pants? Hell, you probably get off watching Newton do his algebra homework."

Jacob's face twisted. "You guys are sick fucks," he said before looking in my direction and extending his hand. "Hey man, how's it going? You must be _Cullen_."

I reciprocated, taking note of his critical expression. "And you must be Black."

"Just call me Jake, bro," he smiled, taking a step back and raising his hand to his chest in what appeared to be a sad attempt at a gang sign. "So, how's the new _smooth criminal _liking our prestigious little hideout?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jake," Jasper sneered. "Don't mind him. He's just pissed that you've already got the panties of the female population in a twist. One in particular."

Emmett jabbed him in the shoulder with his elbow, then shot him an expression I could only perceive as a silent "shut your fucking mouth." I ignored it. Their little inside communiqués were none of my business, and honestly I was too fucking tired to give a shit.

After a moment of dead silence, Emmett glanced at his watch. "Fuck!" he shouted just as his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket.

Jasper and Jacob looked away as he answered it. I gathered this was a regular occurrence. Emmett hadn't even said hello before I began to hear the hasty, shrill reprimand echoing from the receiver.

"Yes baby, I know," he tried to whisper. "Yeah, I know I'm late but the guys…what? Now don't go all fucking ape shit on…Rose? Hello? For the love of fucking Christ…" Emmett switched off his phone and turned to the rest of us, a sallow expression on his face. "That was Rose," he muttered.

The three of us nodded, and I tried like hell to suppress my laugher. _Whipped like fucking meringue on a shit pie_.

"She said if we're not down there in two minutes, she'll be severely pissed off."

We all nodded again. Jasper allowed a short chuckle to escape his lips as Jacob just shrugged.

"What?" Emmett growled, standing up straight and puffing out his chest in an attempt to regain his masculinity.

"Nothing," Jasper said, jutting out his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows.

Emmett grabbed his books and turned toward me, and I shook my head in disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm whipped," he confessed. "But you would be too if you had a piece of ass like that. Can we say flexible as a fucking rubber on a hot summer day? Damn! That girl knows positions that would put the Kama Sutra to shame."

Jasper cleared his throat. "You do realize that's my sister you're talking about, asshole."

"Sorry man," Emmett smiled. "Just telling it like it is."

Jasper made ready to pounce, and his phone chimed to life. _Was that…the fucking… Darth Vader theme? _He retrieved it out of the pocket of his pants and quickly turned it off.

"Uh oh," Jacob said. "She's really on a rampage this morning if she's calling you now."

"Shit," Jasper sighed. "Let's go before the wicked witch goes on a killing spree."

The four of us made our way out into the hall, Jasper and Emmett taking the lead. I guessed this was the usual formation of the pack, with Emmett as the alpha, Jasper as his second in command, and Jacob trailing behind like a lost little wolf pup. I, of course, was just along for the ride.

Honestly, this little display of seniority wasn't that much different from home. Sick that I found some sort of comfort in that. All the pomp and circumstance without all the ass-kicking. Of course, it was still early. And I had enough pent up aggression built up inside to administer a pretty affective beat down if anyone crossed me the wrong way. Jacob was just lucky Jasper stepped in before. I would have loved to show this bastard how we Cullens handled people who made the mistake of asking too many fucking questions.

As we made our way down the six flights of stairs, Emmett and Jasper engaged in small talk about some assignment that was due in third period. Jacob tried to inject his own commentary, but was basically ignored. I had to wonder why the hell he hung out with them in the first place. It didn't seem like there'd be any love lost if he suddenly disappeared.

Thankfully, Jacob had decided not to say shit to me. Had to hand it to the guy. At least he had enough brains to leave me the fuck alone.

We descended the last set of stairs, and I saw Alice standing patiently on the front porch of the dorm, just outside the glass doors. In true form, she quickly primped at her hair. _Jesus Alice…please don't even think about turning your charms on any of these guys. I really don't have any desire to get expelled again defending your honor. Once was enough._

"Hey," she smiled when I finally made it outside, giving me her usual quick peck on the cheek. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"I tried to avoid it. Trust me."

"Bad night?" she said with a small pout.

"Just stayed up late working on some stupid Shakespeare paper," I shrugged. I really didn't want to get into it. The whole thing would just upset her, and I knew her worry would do nothing for my sour mood. Plus, I didn't want nor did I need a continuation of last night's dinner lecture. I gently caressed her shoulder. "You're in a pretty good mood this morning," I smiled. "Roommate situation work out good for you?"

"Huh?" she stammered, glancing toward the others briefly. "Oh, roommates. Yeah, mine's ok. They stuck me with a girl named Lauren Mallory. She's pretty quiet, but nice. Suits me fine, but her fashion sense really needs some work. Her closet was just dreadful." Alice cleared her throat. "Speaking of roommates," she smirked, then tilted her head in the direction of the others. "Are you going to be polite and introduce me to your…friends?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Alice, this is Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper," I said. "Guys, this is my sister."

Emmett grinned widely. "Happy to meet you, little lady. Welcome to Marcus Penitentiary." Jasper kicked his shin, and Emmett's face lowered into a mixture of embarrassment and regret. "Oh, shit. I'm really sorry. Seriously, I didn't mean anything by that little reference." Emmett glanced over at me apologetically. "It's just one of the many nicknames we have for this place. You know?"

Jacob instantly developed a shit eating grin, and my body tensed. I immediately felt my fists begin to curl into defensive mode at my sides. _Give me one reason, jackass. Just one._

"Yeah, it's fine man." With Emmett, I doubted he'd meant it as a reference to our situation. But the look on his face…the distinct look of pity…drove nails into my already fucked up mood. Jacob's expression just compounded its effect. And Jasper…why was he looking at Alice so…pathetically lost? What the hell was that?

Alice sensed my tension, and gracefully slipped her arm through mine, hugging it tightly.

"It's alright," she smiled, almost giddy. "No offense taken. Besides, you should hear some of the things we used to call our old school. That place…"

What the hell was up with her this morning? She hadn't been this chatty in ages. I squeezed her arm. _Shut up, Alice. Too much information. Don't start the inquisition. _

"Crap," Emmettsuddenly burst out, glancing past Alice and I, his expression akin to a defenseless baby bunny in the sights of a snarling German shepherd.

Alice and I glanced back over our shoulders to see a beautiful, blonde bombshell walking briskly up the sidewalk toward us. Rosalie. She looked like she was on the warpath, and her blistering stare shot fiery daggers straight in the direction of her target.

"Emmett _Gabrielle_ Denali, are you failing English again? What part of 'five minutes' do you not understand?"

Jacob and Jasper began to snicker as Emmett's face turned a shade of crimson that I'd never seen on a guy. His expression twisted and contorted as he tried to hold it together.

"Babe, it's Gabriel," he said, taking a deep breath to tone down the obvious raise in his voice. "And how many times have I asked you not to use my middle name?"

"Yeah," she said, eyebrows raised insistently. "Well, it's spelled GABRIELLE on your fucking transcripts and driver's license."

Emmett took another deep breath. "My mother thought it was more…European that way. Fuck, we've been over this a thousand times."

"Don't take that tone with me," she hissed. "It's not my fucking fault your mother can't spell."

I really had to wonder what Emmett fucking saw in this chick. I mean, the sex couldn't be that fucking spectacular to put up with this kind of shit. Hell, sex was sex. I don't care how fucking limber a girl is…if she can bounce up and down effectively on my cock, that's enough for me. I would never put up with this emasculating bullshit.

"I'm…" Emmett hesitated, working overtime to suppress his anger…or embarrassment. "Not using a _tone_. Just trying to remind you of our agreement not to use my middle name in public."

"Funny," Rose laughed. "I don't remember signing my name to any legal documents on the matter."

Just as Emmett was about to respond, I heard a frustrated voice calling out from behind us.

"Rosalie, just leave it be for heaven's sake. We're gonna be late."

Alice turned, and her face instantly fell into a scowl. I adjusted my focus, and saw that following a safe distance behind Emmett's ball buster girlfriend was none other than the queen of all, Miss Isabella Swan. In a way, I could now understand their friendship.

"Well, there went my good mood," Alice whispered to me.

Bella reached the group, a little out of breath from chasing Rose. Her face was pale yet speckled in pink splotches from the cold. I had to admit, she looked kind of cute this morning. Like a little girl who had played too long in the snow. Her chestnut hair fell in delicate little ringlets around her face, and her sultry little pout just completed the overall picture of innocence.

God, what the hell was I thinking? This girl was anything but innocent. If Rosalie was a she-devil, then Bella was the coming apocalypse in human form. Death wish or not, I seriously didn't want to meet my end at the hands of this one. Even if I was already going to hell.

"What the hell are _you_ staring at?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes penetrating mine.

I shrugged, not really having an answer for her. Somehow I'd been rendered speechless, although I could think of a million snappy retorts to wipe that sexy little smirk off her face. _Sexy? Edward, Jesus. Grow a pair, you asshole._

Bella raised her eyebrows in disbelief, and I averted my eyes. I didn't need any further prompts to fuck with my head. I was already well on my way to Crazytown. The last thing I needed was to allow my brain to focus on all the things I might allow this girl to do to me if I let my fucking guard down. And I damn well knew, I didn't want to end up like Emmett.

"He's just trying to figure out who forgot to take the trash out last night," Jacob sneered.

Now that was uncalled for. I don't care how much of a bitch this girl was. No one deserved that kind of remark. Hell, even Alice looked shocked…and she hated Bella.

"Look," I said, shooting a lethal glance at Jacob. "I don't know where you come from, but I grew up on the streets of Chicago. I don't care who the fuck you are…talking to any woman like that will get you a one-way ticket to the city morgue."

Silence descended upon our little crowd, and I immediately felt the urge to bite my tongue off and choke on it. _Real fucking intelligent, asshole. Just call a little more attention to yourself and the fact that you don't fucking belong here._

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Well, looks like we have a badass paddy wacker on our hands. Tell me, off any circuit court judges since you've been here? Or is that kind of behavior reserved solely for the elder of your clan?"

I felt my nails digging into my palms as my fists clenched in fury. Jacob had been walking a tightrope with me since I'd first laid eyes on him. I'd always been a pretty good judge of character, and this guy's entire presence had seriously set off alarms in my head. I could feel my adrenaline reaching critical levels, and I just knew I'd lose control any minute.

Jacob's eyebrows raised in challenge, and I took a step forward. _Come on. Just fucking say the word. I'll rip your fucking head off, asshole_.

"Edward," Alice pleaded, grabbing my arm hard. "Just let it go. It's not worth it."

Oh, it so fucking was. I desperately needed a release from the rage that had been penetrating my mind for months, and Jacob was the perfect target. My body continued to tense as Jacob smiled wickedly in my direction. I was about to tear it off, along with the rest of his fucking face.

The only thing holding me back was Alice. Had she not been present, I wouldn't have hesitated. She stepped in front of me, her eyes innocent and pleading. She placed her tiny hand on my chest over my heart. I could read in her expression what she didn't vocalize. _Please, don't do this Edward. Think of mom. Think of me. This isn't who you are_.

My body began to unwind as I focused on my sister. How someone so small could have such a huge calming effect on me, I couldn't figure out. I just know it always worked. A concerned smile appeared on her face as she felt the tension release from my chest, and she lowered her hand. I was suddenly very thankful that she was here with me. God knew I'd most likely end up in prison if she wasn't.

I glanced up at the others. Emmett had taken Jacob aside and looked as if he was holding back his own anger with the situation, Rosalie stood behind him, ready to break it up if a fight broke out between the two. She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, rubbing her thumb in circles trying to calm him.

After a minute or two, Jacob stormed off down the path without another word or sideways glance in my direction. It was obvious that he was pissed off at whatever Emmett had said to him, but I really didn't fucking care. Whatever Emmett had dished out was nothing compared to what I'd planned to do to his sorry ass.

Jasper just continued to look calmly at Alice and I. I mouthed an apology to him, and he just nodded. He didn't seem phased at all. Either he was doing a good job of hiding his frustration, or he'd witnessed Jacob's serious lack of common sense enough times to develop an immunity.

The first bell of the morning echoed across the campus, and all tension seemed to break among the rest of the group. Rosalie gripped Emmett's hand, seeming a little softer after all the hype. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek tenderly, uttering something quietly into his ear and he smiled. After a moment, he looked in my direction.

"You alright man?"

I pursed my lips and nodded. _Alright for now._

Satisfied, he draped his arm over Rosalie's shoulder and they began to make their way up the walkway toward the chapel. I watched them walk away, all hints of their previous animosity vanished without a trace. _Glad I could fucking help._

Bella, who had remained completely silent during the whole fucked up display, hurried off after them. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. The girl probably thought I was a fucking lunatic. _And why the hell had I jumped so fast to defend her? What the hell was that?_

I continued to watch her as she made her way down the path. She stopped momentarily, looking as if she might turn around. After a few seconds, she shook her head and continued to hurry down the path after Emmett and Rosalie.

I turned again to look at Alice. She'd been discussing something with Jasper, although I couldn't imagine why. She'd just met the guy. When she finally glanced over at me, I noticed a strange, critical expression on her face. Unlike me, she didn't seem the least bit confused by my sudden reflex to protect Bella. However, I could see in her eyes that she wasn't thrilled with it.

Alice left Jasper's side and danced over to mine. "Edward," she said, her eyes scolding.

"I know," I said, looking up toward the sky with a deep, cleansing sigh. "I know what you're thinking."

"She's poison, Edward. I'm telling you, just…take my advice for once. You never do, but I'm hoping this time you will. She's more trouble than you can handle right now."

"I'm not pursuing her, if that's what you're worried about. Jacob had it coming long before she even showed up." I looked down and I could tell she wasn't buying it. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration…a trait I'd picked up from our father. _Like hell I wasn't like him. I was exactly like him._

Alice glanced over at Jasper, then rubbed my arm. "Listen, we're going to be late. Jasper and I have second period together and he wanted to ask me a few questions about an assignment. You going to be ok, or do you want me to wait for you?"

"I'm fine," I lied. No sense in making both of us late. "I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes trying to read mine.

"Just go," I insisted. "Don't worry so much."

Alice reached her little arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "It's only the second day," she sighed. "And for what it's worth, I think you handled yourself pretty well. Even if it was over Bella Swan," she smirked as she released me from her embrace.

Alice turned and skipped down the path to where Jasper was waiting for her. As I watched after them, I noticed how animated Alice had become while talking. A small hint of the little sister I'd known all my life. I had to wonder what brought that on, but I was too damn tired to continue with an in depth assessment in Alice's change in behavior.

I stood still for a moment, contemplating whether I really wanted to go on with the rest of the day in the mood I was in. Jacob was in my history class…and Bella…and I seriously doubted I would be able to hold myself together the next time he opened his mouth. I really didn't want to skip my classes on the second day, but I also didn't want to end up in the back of a Forks patrol car either.

_Fuck this fucking place. Fuck Jacob Black. Fuck Bella Swan. Fuck…me!_

God dammit, I was tired. I hesitated for a moment, wanting only to return to my room and sleep. However, my legs seemed to suddenly have a mind of their own and I found myself walking morosely down the path toward the chapel.

This was going to be a shit day, and I had my own fucking self to thank for it.

_Edward Cullen, you're a fucking idiot._

* * *

**A/N: **So, whaddaya think? Do you think Edward handled himself well, or do you think this is the beginning of the end for Jacob Black? Honestly, I think now that Jacob has voiced his "opinion" of Edward (and indirectly, Alice), things are going to become pretty interesting to say the least. Especially with Bella thrown into the mix!! Ahh…where will this little display of testosterone lead. Hmmm…a mystery;-)

Anyway, just a little reference. Jacob, of course, called Edward a "badass paddy whacker." From the Encarta online dictionary:

**pad·dy·whack **(noun)

1. a bad temper  
2. U.K. **spanking: **a spank or spanking

**Pad·dy **(noun)

an offensive term for an Irish person or somebody of Irish ancestry, also referring to Irish policemen in NY and New England ( slang )

**whack** (verb)

1. to hit somebody or something with a swift sharp blow that produces a loud noise  
2. to cut or chop something with a swift sharp blow  
3. MURDER ( slang )

So you can basically take Jacob's snide remark to mean any combination of the above definitions, but given the circumstances of Edward's background…you can pretty much tell it was a nasty blow to his fragile ego at this point.

Ok, as promised…on to Bella:-)


	7. Chapter 7: It's Not Easy Being Green

****Disclaimer:** "Twilight" and the beloved characters appearing throughout the saga are the brilliant creations of author Stephenie Meyer. This is strictly fanfic, and I do not nor will I ever seek monetary gain for the creative expression presented on this website. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Saving commentary for the end…

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward had fallen behind the group as we made our way up the steps of the chapel. Emmett and Rosalie had slipped through the double doors followed soon after by Jasper and…Alice?

_Hmm…that's interesting. I haven't seen Jasper smile like that since the last time Jessica dropped her pencil in front of his seat in the cafeteria. I thought he might blow a gasket staring at her pert little ass in his face._

I suddenly found myself stopping dead in my tracks. I just couldn't fight the urge that had been building within me since the testosterone-driven exchange outside the boys' dormitory.

_What the hell was that, anyway? Did he somehow think in that little brain of his that I needed his protection from Jacob? Did he think I actually wanted it? I have news for him. I sure as hell fucking don't._

I hesitated at first, then looked over my shoulder and saw Edward had apparently broken off from us near the center of the quad. He stood below an old oak, kicking the bottom of the trunk and looking completely despondent.

_Oh, for fuck's sake… _

_What had happened to the asshole I'd met the previous morning? _

_Where did that idiot who made me fail my history test disappear to?_

_Why the fuck was I having this conversation with myself? _

Standing in the middle of the quad, his expression held an air of familiarity. His eyes were dull, taking on a hue just as dreary as the atmosphere around Forks. A sharp chill shot up my spine. I recognized that look. It was a look I'd seen one too many times in my own mirror. A look of frustration. Of self-criticism. Of…pain.

I turned back and faced the ugly, brown door leading into the chapel and sighed. His fucked up issues weren't my problem. I didn't want them to become my problem. I didn't want to have anything to do with him. I grasped the rusty, metal handle, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to pull the door open.

_Shit Bella! Just open the fucking door! Don't let him draw you in…just…don't…_

I looked back over my shoulder. Edward's hands were thrust deep in the pockets of his grey wool trench coat. He'd quit kicking the poor, defenseless tree and was now pacing slowly back and forth across the grass. I sighed again. As much as I hated him, I couldn't bring myself to leave him out in the cold. Alone. Freezing. And looking totally fucking helpless. Vulnerable…and just absolutely…sad?

_Dammit!! I hate when my fucking conscience gets the better of me. Damn that stupid fucking sexually frustrated, completely outlandish dream. Damn fucking prying and persistent roommates, and unwanted displays of chivalry. God, just strike me dead now…please? _

I let go of the door handle and turned around, reluctantly making my way back down the steps and across the quad toward Edward. Whatever hatred I'd held for him yesterday was quickly diminishing into a severely strong dislike for the guy. Yeah, I seriously disliked the bastard…after all, he was about to make me late. Again. Ugh!

"Hey," I called as I walked carefully across the cobblestone walkway, trying to avoid the slushy mess left over from the now melting snow. "Were you planning on coming to chapel today? Because I don't recall getting an email that it was cancelled."

Edward stopped pacing. His thick, dark brows gathered in confusion. "Are you one of God's truancy officers or something?" he shot back.

I tilted my head to the side and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

_What the fuck was that? I never did that! Fucking Jessica Stanley was famous for that kind of pouty, girlish display. Not me! _

"N-no," I stammered, trying to regain my composure. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to walk into Dean Stanley's office later and try to explain why you didn't show up this morning."

"And this concerns you because…" Edward said as he removed his hands from his pockets, stepping forward and crossing them over his chest.

_Because Jacob is MY problem, not yours? Because you're the fucking idiot who had to make a scene this morning? Because I'm fucking mental?_

His eyes widened, and I forced my own not to make contact. I quickly looked off into the distance, focusing on the lacrosse field scoreboard. The last thing I needed was to get lost in those fucking poisonous green pools…again. As it was, I'd already seemed to be experiencing a serious lack in judgment this morning. The last thing I needed was for one solitary glance in the wrong direction to push me further over the edge of sanity.

"Because like it or not," I said, avoiding his penetrating gaze. "I'm stuck escorting your ass around campus until next Wednesday. Trust me, there are a thousand other things I'd rather be doing."

_Like pulling my fingernails out one by one? Getting a bikini wax perhaps?_

Edward smirked. "Well please, by all means. Don't let me stop you. What do you need? A note or something?"

I mustered up whatever defenses I could, and I allowed myself to glare up at him . I wasn't about to let his little tantrum get me into a shitload of hot water with Stanley. I had enough to deal with already. Getting stuck in another week of detention was not something I wanted to add to the list.

"You know what?" he said suddenly. "I don't really fucking care. Getting you in trouble is the last thing I'm worried about."

His eyes were ice cold as he stared back at me. Empty. And as much as I hated to admit it, it bothered the shit out of me that I couldn't look away. The second bell rang as the last of the morning stragglers ran past us. Shit. Now we _were_ late.

Edward grumbled something I couldn't hear, then turned and started walking briskly across the soggy grass toward the lacrosse field.

"Where the hell are you going?" I yelled after him. He just kept walking. He didn't even fucking flinch. "Hey!"

_Crap!_

It wasn't like I could just waltz into chapel now and expect Dean Stanley to look the other way while I snuck down the aisle to my seat. Especially if he noticed that Edward wasn't there either. If he'd gone in with me, at least I'd have an excuse. Showing him something important on the activities board, or the way to the boys bathroom on the opposite side of campus so he could jerk off before class.

_FUCK! Why do guys have to be so fucking mental?_

I took a deep breath. I had no other options. It was either chase after Edward and attempt to salvage my day, or look like and idiot and risk even further punishment for yet another tardy on my permanent record. Releasing a low, guttural growl, I squared my shoulders back, hoisted my bag higher on my arm, and started to jog after the jerk.

I found myself running double-time in an attempt to keep up with his wide strides across the lawn. My shoes splashed through the squishy muck left over by the snow. I honestly couldn't believe I was doing this. What the hell was the point?

_I should just march right up the stairs and take what's coming. This is utterly ridiculous. He's not worth all this trouble. _

_Oh yeah? Then why aren't you turning your pathetic little ass around? _

_Shut up! _

_No, you shut up!_

God, I seriously needed therapy. These arguments with my subconscious were becoming way too frequent.

"Edward," I panted as I tried to close the distance between us. _It's called a gym, Bella. Use it once in awhile_. "Wait a minute. Edward! Will you just fucking slow down for a second? Jesus!"

He slowed as I finally caught up to him, then turned fiercely to face me. I clutched my chest, out of breath and seriously ready to kick his fucking ass for making me run through the mud. Now my shoes and socks were sopping wet. My feet were freezing, and I was sweating profusely under my heavy winter coat. Not exactly a good combination in this frigid weather.

After a moment, I looked up at him and my breath hitched. Was he…_laughing? _He was fucking_…laughing!?! _I trudged through the soggy, grimy mud after his sorry ass…in brand new, not-yet-broken-in pair of shoes no less…and he was laughing at me!!

"And what the hell is so damn funny?" I hissed, shaking clumps of mud and wet grass off my Mary Janes.

"You know," he said, still laughing and gesturing down to my shoes. "If you're planning on trying out for track and field, you might want to get a decent pair of sneakers."

I was hardly amused. "Yeah, well you didn't have to run off like a fucking sullen infant."

"Yeah, well," he said, running his hand through his already mussed bronze curls. "I'm just trying to live up to your assessment. What was it you called me yesterday? Puerile?"

"And you're doing a damn good job of proving me right this morning," I smirked. "Where the hell are you going anyway?"

Edward pursed his lips, scanning the grounds. "If you really want to know, I was about to take off in Alice's car. But as luck would have it, I don't have the fucking keys and I'm not about to go retrieve them from her bag. So I guess I'll have to find other means of transportation."

"Good luck with that," I snapped. "The nearest bus stop is about five miles from campus."

"Hmm," he said, rubbing the little dimple in his chin. "Well, Miss Swan. Do you have a car?"

"What?" I asked, confusion momentarily replacing the rage that had built up inside me. "What do you mean, do I have a car?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You know, a car? Beep beep? Vroom vroom?"

"Yes, asshole," I fumed. "I know what a car is."

He continued to look at me, and what he was actually asking finally registered in my head. I took a step back. _No fucking way! He didn't just ask me that. _

"You can't be serious," I said. I couldn't suppress the sarcastic chuckle escaping from my throat. "You don't really think I'm going to let you borrow _mine_!" It was common knowledge to those that knew me. No one…and I mean NO ONE…drove my baby but ME.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just forget it. I'll figure something else out."

He began to walk away, and I just knew I was about to do something stupid.

_Fuck! Fucking stubborn, idiotic, pain in the ass…beautiful, strong, and handsome…STOP IT NOW!!_

"Shit! Edward," I said. _Fuck fuckity fuck. Don't do it Bella. Don't even fucking say what you're about to say. _"Just…wait a minute."

He turned to me, hoisting his backpack up on his shoulder, a look of impatience strewn across his face. "What?"

"I can't believe I'm about to fucking do this," I sighed deeply and shook my head. "I mean, it's not like I feel that I owe you any fucking favors. But…" I hesitated. I really didn't have a choice. "If you really want to get off campus that bad, I guess…I can drive you…wherever…I guess."

Edward stared at me dumbfounded for a moment. I half expected him to tell me to go to hell. At least, that's what I would have done if I were in his shoes. _His weather-sealed and perfectly dry shoes…asshole! _I was seriously considering retracting my offer when he squinted at me skeptically.

"Why?" he asked.

_Why? Because I'm fucking losing my sanity. That's why._

I shrugged. "Well, to be honest, it's not like I have much of an option now. We're already late anyway. And besides that, I'd rather not have to testify as a witness to grand theft auto."

"Funny," he smirked. "Were you up all night thinking of that one?"

I was genuinely growing tired of this. I was annoyed, sleep-deprived, freezing cold, and really not in the mood to go ten rounds with Mr. Snappy. And if we were going to escape campus, we had to do it soon. Preferably before chapel ended.

"Look," I sighed. "You can take the offer, or leave it. But I'm not about to stand here all day waiting for you to make up your mind."

Edward pursed his lips and looked away as the seconds ticked slowly by. When his eyes met mine again, he mustered a sly grin. "Ok, princess. Since I don't seem to have much of a choice, I suppose it'll have to suffice."

"Well don't look so excited. It's not like I'm thrilled about the idea either. But it's a hell of a lot more appealing than having to spend three Saturday's in a row sharing recycling duty with one another."

The thought of digging through trashcans, sifting through tons of garbage, and shoveling compost was nauseating enough. And this school definitely produced its share of garbage. Add Edward to the equation and it simply was not something I was willing to put myself through.

"I see your point," he said, crinkling his nose a bit.

_Aww…that was cute. No…no it wasn't_.

"After you." Edward said, extending his arm in the direction of the parking lot.

I scanned our surroundings, looking for any witnesses to my newly-acquired insanity. This place was a huge gossip mill, and I really didn't want to hear my name and Edward's in the same sentence by Jessica and her homing pigeons.

As I walked past him, I found myself silently muttering a string of obscenities like a Tourette's patient on a really bad day. God, how I wanted to rip that arm off and shove it up his ass.

***

A few minutes later, after stalking our way across campus like two Mission Impossible wannabes, we were speeding down the one-ten toward the coast. My rage, surprisingly, had subsided just enough to allow me to focus on the road. I had to say, driving always had a somewhat calming effect on my nerves. Especially going 95 mph in a 55 mph zone.

Edward hadn't voiced a preference as to exactly where he'd wanted to go, so I took it upon myself to drive to the only place I knew of that was both far away from Marcus and posed no risk of running into anyone that might turn us in. Thank God Emmett had shown me the way. I had a horrible sense of direction, and most likely would have found myself in Alaska before long.

I knew Rose would most likely cover for me. She always made up some lame story about how I'd woken up with a headache or a bad case of PMS. I wonder if they'd ever catch on to the fact that last spring I had my period a total of eight times in two months. Anyway, I expected she'd want details of this little outing as payment. I cringed. I'd never live this one down.

This wasn't exactly the first time I'd fled from campus. Of course, this was definitely the first time I'd had an accomplice. Rose did a lot of naughty things, but I had to hand it to her. She never missed class. I wasn't really sure what excuse Edward planned to concoct, but whatever it was I hoped he was smart enough to keep my name out of it.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. His whole body was turned toward the window, just staring out at the green landscape as it blurred past. I had to admit, I was curious as to what he might be thinking. I mean, he'd been an asshole yesterday. But something about his attitude today really bugged the shit out of me.

His whole demeanor had done a complete one-eighty overnight. Yesterday, he'd been almost playful in his attempts to piss me off. But today…he was just different somehow. Edgier. Angrier. I couldn't imagine what had changed, but somehow I sensed that his anger wasn't solely directed at me. And he'd fucking defended me! What the hell brought that on?

I turned my focus back on the road. Why the hell did I care? It wasn't like he was my friend or anything. I didn't even know the guy. I mean, given the reputation that preceded him, he could be a serial killer like his dad for all I knew.

_Great, Bella. Now's a really good time to be considering the consequences of your impulsiveness. Driving through the wet, creepy forest with Ted Bundy in your car. Really smart._

Edward shifted in his seat, and my body tensed. My hands clenched around the steering wheel, and I damn near ran off the road. He looked over at me, then adjusted his seatbelt.

_That's right, Bella. Run up a tree. Kill yourself before the big bad monster eats you. _

God, I was being so stupid.

"Sorry," I said nervously. "The road's a bit slippery."

Edward nodded, then turned back toward the window. I wanted to kick myself. This had to be the stupidest fucking thing I'd ever done. Edward just knew I was going to cave. And I let it happen. _Damn you, Isabella Swan and your fucking naivety._

"Do you always drive this fast?" he suddenly asked. I had to admit, hearing his musical voice breaking through the silence scared me even more than his sudden movements. I continued to focus on the road as my hands gripped the steering wheel.

_Do not drive into a ditch. Do not drive into the ditch._

I shrugged. "A residual habit from learning to drive in Florida." _Ted Bundy was from Florida. Did you know that? Yup. T-H-E-R-A-P-Y!_

"Hmm," he pondered. "I thought only the gray hairs drove like idiots down there. Albeit, slower I would assume."

Now he was telling me to slow down? He had some fucking nerve. I nudged the gas pedal a little further, but only enough that he'd feel the difference. _Take that, grandpa!_

"You know, I could turn this car around and haul your ass back to school."

"You could," he sang. "But I doubt you would."

"Don't tempt me," I hissed. "And don't criticize my driving skills. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's side seat drivers."

I glanced over at Edward, and he smiled a sly little grin. "I'll make a note of that."

He turned toward me again, and this time I didn't react. I figured if he'd wanted to kill me, he would have tried by now. We were well into the Quileute forest. Plenty of good places to hide a body. _Jesus, you are so fucking morbid Bella. Get a grip already. The guy may be deadly, but he's not a fucking murderer._

"Honestly," Edward said. "I really hadn't planned to criticize your driving. It just kind of slipped out."

"Oh," I said, my voice oozing sarcasm. "Just slipped out, huh?"

"No, really. I just think you should slow down and take in the beauty."

I couldn't help but laugh. _Is this guy for real? Beauty? In Forks? What the hell was he smoking?_

"What beauty?" I scoffed. "It's fucking cold and wet and…green! Everywhere!"

"And peaceful and quiet and…" His face was almost whimsical as he said the words. Like we were driving through the freaking land of Oz. _Christ. I had freakin' Dorothy Gale in my car! Ok, maybe not her. I couldn't imagine the ruby slippers. Maybe the scarecrow or the tin-man. _

"And GREEN!"

"Hey," he scolded. "Green happens to be my favorite color."

Wow. What a surprise. More fucking green. Green trees. Green fucking Marcus uniforms. Beautiful, sparkling emerald green eyes…

_Fuck Bella! Not that shit again!_

"Yeah, well my favorite color is blue. I love blue. I _miss_ blue."

"Did you know that you can tell a lot about a person from their favorite color?" Edward said as he watched the road pass in front of us.

"Actually, I never really gave it much thought," I shrugged. It wasn't like I read the Encyclopedia on Useless Information on a daily basis. Who the hell cares what your favorite color represents about your personality. Certainly not me.

"For instance, people who like the color green tend to be outspoken, highly social, refined, and civilized," he smiled proudly.

"Ahh," I mused. "Well, I can believe the outspoken part. But refined and civilized? No offense, but after this morning I'm more likely to believe in werewolves and vampires."

Edward ignored me and continued. "Now, those who favor blue have a tendency to be a bit inflexible in nature. They often worry about the most insignificant things and are highly suspicious of those around them." He grinned. "Especially greens."

"Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes. And then it hit me. "Hey, how come you only listed good traits for green and bad ones for blue? That's hardly fair."

Edward shrugged. "That's just how it is. Greens are awesome, and blues…well…" He glanced over at me. _Blues are what? Come on Edward. Give me a reason to slap that shit eating grin off your face._

"You do realize I'm going to Google this later," I said.

"Google all you want, if Googling makes you feel a sense of worth," he sighed, lounging back in the passenger's seat, his hands behind his head. "You'll just have to admit I'm right. And I have a feeling that's something you don't want to do."

I glanced toward the side of the road, taking notice of the familiar wooden sign as we sped past. I slowed down as I pulled into the parking lot, bringing my sexy little red Audi RS4--_thanks daddy dearest_--to a skidding halt. I undid my seatbelt and quickly jumped out of the car, taking in a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze. It wasn't even close to the familiar scent of home with it's hints of pine and oak, but it soothed me nonetheless. Especially after this particular car ride.

We walked down toward the water, Edward following a short distance behind. This beach was worlds apart from just about everything I'd come to hate, and the only place in Washington that actually gave me a sense of freedom. During the warmer months when school was out of session, the place was usually packed to the brim with teenagers from Forks High School. But hardly anyone came here on a day like this, and especially not Marcus students. A few surfers every so often, but most of the time it stayed fairly quiet.

I turned around to face Edward, cracking a slight smile. Honestly, I couldn't help it. I always smiled when I was here. Ok, maybe not always. There had been many times I'd come here to cry my eyes out. But it definitely had been known to have the opposite effect on me. _Sometimes…_

"Welcome to La Push!" I said, sounding like a fucking tour guide.

"La Push?" he grimaced as he caught up to me. "What in the hell is a La Push?"

"This is La Push," I said, rolling my eyes and gesturing all around. "It's a beach, dumbass."

"Yes, I realize it's a beach," he sighed. "But the name…"

"It's French or something."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not fluent in French."

"Neither am I, but it would be a nice thing to know."

_Jesus, who the hell cares? First color analysis, and now foreign languages. Just forget about the name and enjoy the freaking moment._

Giving up, I turned and began walking further up the beach to my favorite spot. It wasn't that much of a hike, but I took my sweet time getting there, taking in the beauty of the waves as they crashed upon the rocky shoreline. Hey, he wanted me to take in the scenery, so I was. I'd much rather get lost in the murky grays and subtle blues than his green wonderland anyway.

I finally made it to my little spot, and took my place on one of the sun-bleached, weatherworn tree trunks that I assumed had fallen years ago during some freak storm. I pulled my knees to my chest, closed my eyes and reveled for a moment in the sound of the pounding surf. I blocked everything else out, focusing my concentration on its soothing cadence.

This was my usual meditation when I came here. I would close my eyes and try to summon the sunshine and comforting warmth of home. Although my mind allowed glimpses of my former paradise to filter in, I could never hold on to them for more than a few seconds before the cold permeated my senses once again. Even so, I cherished every moment of bliss my memory provided.

And just as soon as I began to feel the memory of warmth envelop me…

"This isn't exactly what I imagine when I think of a beach," Edward blurted out as he sat down beside me on the cold, damp log.

_Fuck me!!_

I resisted the urge to scream, keeping my eyes closed and hoping that if I willed it just enough to happen, a freak tidal wave would come along and wash my unwelcome guest out to sea.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. It's nice. But not exactly what I envisioned."

"Not enough skin for you?" I smirked, trying to block him out as best I could. "Sorry to burst your hopes, but the Olympic Peninsula is hardly Miami, Florida. I'm sure you're used to the whole Miami Vice atmosphere where you come from. You know, drive bys and jewel heists and whatever else it is you people do, but…"

Edward sighed, sounding annoyed. "Look, Bella. Could you please do me a favor and just can it with the criminal stereotype bullshit? I'm hardly in the fucking mood for it this morning."

I opened my eyes as he stood up, hands again in his pockets. I suddenly remembered Jacob's searing comment about Edward this morning and once again felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

As I continued to look at him, I began to notice the bluish-black circles under his eyes. He looked severely deprived of sleep and deathly pale. His face was contorted in such a way that he looked as if someone had punched him hard in the gut. How had I not noticed that earlier? Even worse, his expression took on the look of someone who had just been kicked numerous times in the stomach.

I felt a knot form in my throat.

"Edward, I didn't mean to…"

Yes, I had. I'd known what I was doing the whole time. I'd wanted to hurt him, regardless of how little he'd actually done to hurt me. I mean, I was pissed over getting a failing grade. One that I damn well knew I could afford with my straight-A average.

His anger was something else entirely. Something a lot worse than getting an F on a test I hadn't really studied for to begin with. I was hitting below the belt and I knew it. I felt sick. I was no fucking better than Jacob Black.

"I know what you think of me," he said, looking away toward the thick line of trees at the edge of the Quileute forest.

"Yeah," I said cautiously, my eyebrows arching. "I think you're an asshole, but..."

"Hell, everyone watches CNN these days ," he continued, ignoring my pathetic attempt to change the subject. "Sending us here had to be the worst idea my mother ever fucking had. And she's suppose to be the intelligent one in the family. I mean it's not like Alice and I really fit the mold for this place."

Edward was becoming more animated with every word. He picked up a large rock the size of a grapefruit and flung it toward the forest. It hit a small branch, which cracked in half and fell quickly to the ground. After witnessing his precision, I thought it best to keep my stupid two-cent comments to myself and just let him vent out his pent up aggression. I really didn't want that branch to suddenly become my head.

He suddenly turned toward me, his expression fierce and full of anger. I cowered under his scrutiny.

"Tell me, Bella. Do you watch CNN?" he asked, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

"I-I…try to avoid the news…as much as possible," I stammered nervously, looking away. "Why?"

"For weeks," he said. "Continuous fucking coverage. My father's mug shot was plastered all over every major news channel. The newspaper would arrive, and there it was staring me in the face the minute I woke up. Shit, I couldn't even buy a fucking Coke at the drugstore without being confronted with stupid tabloids saying shit like 'Chicago's Own Dr. Jekkyl/Mr. Hyde' or 'Move Over Gacy; Carlisle Cullen's in Town.' Fucking bullshit."

I glanced up at Edward, his expression twisting and contorting as he continued.

"I seriously lost it the first morning Alice and I arrived at school and were tackled by hundreds of reporters and photographers," he smirked. "All of them wanting an exclusive interviews with the children of the Morgan Park Monster. I nearly put one photographer in the ICU when he got up in Alice's face and ended up bashing her upside the head with his camera." He let out a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah, good times."

My legs felt numb as I stood up and slowly made my way toward Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really…I just had no idea it was that bad."

"Yeah, well that's the tame version," he sighed. "Trust me. You don't even want me to go into detail about the hate mail, or the rumors that circulated about my father and his patients for months. You'd have nightmares for a fucking year."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I hadn't banked on this sudden outpouring of emotion. Save for what Rosalie had told me, I really didn't know much about the Cullen trial. I couldn't imagine what kind of pressure that must have put on Edward and his sister. But I could relate to one thing, even if my experiences were far less dramatic and utterly terrifying.

"My dad's in the news a lot more these days," I sighed.

Edward looked at me strangely. _Yeah, like my fucking life bares any resemblance to his. He probably thinks I'm a self-absorbed moron._

But then, his expression softened. The corners of his mouth turned up into a half-grin. Seeing this, I decided to continue.

"You know he's on the short list for the Democratic VP nomination? It's fucking ridiculous."

"I think I heard something to that effect," he said.

"It was hard enough when he was elected to Congress," I said as we began walking up the beach. "Now I'm just waiting for the morning I walk out of the dorm and get pummeled by paparazzi. After all, it's an election year coming up. Kinda goes with the territory I guess."

Edward nodded, his expression softening a bit more from his previous rage. He still looked utterly exhausted, but also grateful for a change in subject.

"I'll probably have it a lot better than Rosalie. Her father is a shoe in for the _Republican _Presidential nomination. There's been talk about her and Jasper being assigned a special security detail. So I suppose as long as I stick with them, I can kind of dodge the publicity a little."

"You're father should insist on that for you," Edward said. "I mean, if you're really that worried about being hounded by the media. They can be rather brutal. Trust me, I know firsthand."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I try to keep myself as unattached to my father's campaign as I can. I really hate politics." _Hated. Loathed. Despised everything about it._

Edward thrust his hands in his pockets, then looked at me thoughtfully. "Yeah, but with your public image, you could really make a difference."

"Yeah right," I laughed. "I'm sure people would love to hear what I have to say. Trust me, I'm the last person that parents want their kids looking up to as a role model."

"Well, for what it's worth," he smiled, this time genuinely. I had to admit, it was nice to see. Edward actually had a nice smile…for an asshole, anyway. "I think you'd be the more likely candidate between the two of us."

"Gee, thanks." Was that supposed to be a compliment? Choice A or B…mafia prince or juvenile delinquent. I suppressed a smile at the thought of either of us rallying our peers for more stringent gun control measures or stricter punishments for drug possession.

The wind began to pick up and I shivered, pulling my coat tight around me. My clothes were still a bit damp with sweat from my morning jog across campus, and my socks still felt squishy. I should have insisted on going back to my room to change, but I'd been in too much of a hurry. Now I was regretting it as my skin prickled with the icy ocean air.

Edward glanced down at me. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," I said through my teeth, biting down hard to keep my them from chattering. Jesus, would I ever acclimate to this fucking arctic weather? I mean, was it possible that it could get any colder? I couldn't feel my damn nose.

"Liar," he said as he began to unbutton his coat. "Here. I'm guessing I'm a lot more used to the cold than you are."

"Really," I said. "I'm fine."

"You're about to bite your damn tongue off," he laughed. "Take the coat."

"I don't want it," I persisted.

"Bella…You're going to get sick. Just…"

"I don't want your damn coat, ok? Just drop it already!"

Edward put his hands up in front of his body. "Fine. I'm sorry! Don't bite my damn head off!"

I shook my head and continued to walk. We'd reached the leading edge of a path toward the rocky cliffs where I'd once watched Emmett and Jasper plummet to an inevitable death on a bet as to who would reach the water first. Idiots. I was sure that this little outing with Edward would have them buzzing for a week.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back in the direction we'd come from.

Edward cleared his throat. _Jesus, what now? _

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on the question," I said, really not in the mood for a game of twenty questions but humoring him anyway.

"You really have a problem with the whole chivalry thing, don't you?"

"It's a bunch of bullshit." Really. He did not want to get me started on this issue.

"I just don't understand girls like you," he confessed. "Most women would be thrilled to have a guy open doors for them or lend them their coat when they were freezing their ass off. But not you."

"Maybe girls like Jessica Stanley who are destined to become Stepford Wives when they graduate. But nope," I smiled proudly. "Not me!"

"Might I ask why?"

"Let's just say that I don't buy into the whole act, and leave it at that. Ok?" I wasn't about to get into a feminist-driven debate about a completely sexist and archaic practice from the middle ages that morphed over the centuries into a device to get a woman into bed.

"Forgive me, Gloria Steinem," he laughed. I shot a disbelieving glance in his direction. _Wow, he knows Steinem? I guess he deserves at least one point for that._

We walked the remaining length of the beach in silence, enjoying the momentary peace it provided. We'd finally made it back to the car when something Edward had mentioned earlier began to eat away at me.

"You know," I said, breaking Edward out of his meditation. "You still never answered my question,"

"What's that?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Was that all true? I mean, what you said in the car earlier?" I bit my bottom lip as I fumbled with my keys. "There's really nothing good about a person who likes the color blue?"

Edward began to laugh, and I couldn't say I blamed him. It was a pretty trivial thing to be concerned about, but I was curious.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he smiled, shaking his head.

"Come on," I pleaded. "There has to be at least _one_ good thing."

He pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he looked at me. I thought he might just tell me again to look it up for myself. And of course, I could have just waited until later to do a search. But something inside wanted to know what Edward would choose to reveal about his assessment of me…er, my preference of color.

Just before I gave up, Edward leaned forward, resting his chin groggily on his arm atop the car. His emerald eyes never left mine, and for a moment I felt as if he was trying to break down my defenses in order to search within my soul for the answer.

"Blues are also said to be kindhearted, compassionate, soft, and soothing in nature."

"Hmm," I uttered quietly. _Four things? _

I tilted my head slightly and thought about that for a moment. Once upon a time, I'd believed I possessed all those qualities. They were the same traits my mother had always tried to instill in me. Traits that she had always held in high regard and had possessed. God, what a disappointment I'd turned out to be.

I unlocked the doors, and Edward and I slid into the car. I began to slide the key into the ignition when I felt his hand rest gently on my arm. There was no way to disguise my surprise as I gasped at the spark that passed between us. He must have felt it too, because he jerked his hand away quickly. I looked up at him just as he looked away from me.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Static."

"Y-yeah," I said nervously. "I mean, it's cold outside. Happens all the time."

I turned the key in the ignition and threw the heat on full blast as I backed out of the parking lot. Checking the clock on the dash, I realized we'd been walking on the beach for a good three hours and forty-five minutes. Wow. It hadn't seemed that long.

We drove up the one-ten back toward Forks, and I found myself taking it easy on the gas this time, not going any higher than 60 mph. I mean, we had some time to kill. Didn't want to get back to campus too early.

"Hey, Bella?" he said, shifting nervously in his seat.

"Yeah?" I blurted out. My throat felt dry, and my stomach was in knots. _You're just hungry from all that walking. That's all it is. Chill._

"I just…" he broke off. "Thanks. I mean, for giving me a ride and all."

"It's fine," I said, forcing myself to not look over at him. "Really, it wasn't like either of us had another option."

I saw Edward nod once out of the corner of my eye, then turn to gaze out the window once again at the green wonderland outside. I tried to ignore the knot as it moved quickly from my stomach to my chest. _Get a grip, Isabella. He's just a man. A gorgeous and beautifully flawed man._

I reached over to turn on the radio, hoping it would drown out my thoughts. I'd forgotten that Rose had left her Jaymay CD in the player from the last time we'd driven into Port Angeles. It wasn't exactly my type of music. I really preferred the harder stuff to Rose's depressing indie collection. But I supposed it would have to suffice since I'd left my own CD collection in my room. And I absolutely hated FM radio.

I clicked the forward button, searching for anything moderately acceptable to my ears. I finally settled on an acoustic track with a catchy, slightly upbeat rhythm and settled back into my seat, still watching the speedometer.

I found myself humming along to the melody when I caught the chorus and froze. _What? WHAT DID SHE JUST SING?? Oh, for the love of Christ, come on already! _

I grabbed the CD case and flipped it over.

Track 4: Sea Green, See Blue.

_Oh seriously, you've got to be kidding me. Right?_

I immediately pushed eject, grasped the disc between my fingers and flung it and it's stupid case in the back seat. And I swear I heard a muffled chuckle from the passenger's seat.

_Fucking green-loving, gorgeous, and severely flawed bastard…_

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! That was some skip day for our two favorite characters, huh? Bella is so damn stubborn!! But as you can now see, there's a softer side to her…she's not always Bitchabella. And I think Edward sees this now, too. However, I still believe it's going to take some time for these two to really let go of their issues and really let one another in.

A little reference: "Sea Green, See Blue" by Jaymay…I actually came across this song AFTER I'd written the whole color analysis thing. Thank you iTunes Genius feature!! Take a little listen if you are so inclined…it's very good (and might give you a little idea of what MIGHT happen next with these two…but I'm pleading the 5th)

Hugs and kisses!!

COMMENT! COMMENT!! COMMENT!!!


	8. Chapter 8: All's Fair, At Least In War

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to post. Mafiaward was especially difficult this time around, and wasn't whispering sweet nothings into my ear like he usually does. I think he's still a little miffed that I didn't take him with me to Maine. (Sorry baby…I'll make it up to you!!)

Anyway, as always I'd like to give a shout out to my girls over at BFFF'ers of Twilight Fanfiction on FB!! I love you guys more than A/C on a hot summer day!! Speaking of which, mine is NOT cooling my house at the present moment which makes it very difficult to concentrate…but no matter!! The chapter is up, and I'm already halfway through Chapter 9, which will be from both POV's.

And please check out my faves!! I run with an extremely talented group of writers that deserve a great deal of praise for kicking me in the ass when needed:-P Thank you SO MUCH for your comments on the previous chapters, and to all my new readers--WELCOME!!

Ok, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**EPOV**

That had to be the funniest damn thing I've ever witnessed. Shit, I half expected her to throw that damn CD out the window. Not that it would have been such a great loss…I could do without that PMS-driven indie crap. But I had to admit, Bella's expression was priceless. There she was, just humming along contentedly to the melody, and all the sudden…complete and total fucking silence!

Made the ear fuck totally worth it in my book.

Yeah, I'm an asshole. When Bella started spouting off about the color green…Well, to put it mildly I just couldn't resist the temptation to fuck with her head a little. I'm actually not that fond of the color green myself. I'd just wanted to get a rise out of her.

And then she turned on the radio just now, and it took everything in me to keep from doubling over. I admit it. I'd noticed the CD sitting on the console when we left La Push, and something in me just knew she'd end up playing that track. And let me tell you, I haven't wanted to laugh like that since…well, in a long time. It felt nice.

Hell, I don't even know if half the shit I said was even true. I remembered a little of what my uncle had told me about colors and personality, but I was hardly a walking encyclopedia on the subject. I'm sure my taunting didn't help her mood, but again…couldn't tame the asshole. What else can I say?

And then she said she loved the color blue…She actually _missed_ the color blue.

Of course that happens to be my favorite color, which like a psychopath I know more about than your average teenage male should know. Hell, I used to steal all the blue crayons out of Alice's box when we were kids simply because I just had to have them. Ok, maybe that's a little obsessive…something my shrink had a fucking field day trying to analyze. But shit, I was only five years old. I just didn't like to share my blue.

_I wonder if that box with all of Alice's stolen blue shit is still hidden in my closet back home. I'll have to check next time I'm home. If I ever get up the fucking balls to go back to that place._

It's funny I started thinking back on that. For some reason, sharing blue with Bella didn't bother me half as much as it had with Alice. Granted I'm eighteen now, and I seriously doubt I'll be sneaking into her dorm room to confiscate all her blue items…although the thought may have crossed my mind for a millisecond. I won't even go there.

But the fact that we shared that one small, insignificant thing just hit me in a way I hadn't expected. Bella liked blue. Hell, Bella _was_ blue.

Anyway, I figured she'd just forget about my moronic color analysis, especially after I'd completely fucking lost it on the beach. The look on her face when I threw that damn rock…she looked so frightened. Like I was about to turn and bash her head in or something. I shouldn't have been surprised. Hell, I fucking scared the shit out of myself!

_Brilliant move, Cullen. Scare the poor girl half to death. Great fucking tactic for making friends._

Ok, it wasn't my best move. My temper hasn't exactly been what one would call docile the past few months. I'm honestly surprised I haven't actually killed anyone, although I'd come pretty damn close. Especially this morning. That Jacob character nearly got an impromptu audience with my man, Mr. Steel Toe.

But hell…Did I actually tell Bella about that fucking photographer?

_Shit! Another intelligent line of conversation, you nimrod. She's going to avoid you like the Spanish Flu outbreak of 1918._

But then Bella did something completely out of character. Or at least, from what I've learned of her character in the day and a half that I've known her. Her face just…softened. Not in a "you're a pathetic loser" kind of way. She actually looked as if she'd experienced my pain _with me_. Like she'd stood by my side through the worst fucking moments of my life and understood what I was going through.

I can't even begin to explain it, but my mood just seemed to calm when I looked into her eyes. No one…not even Alice, who had actually been there through the whole ordeal…could put me at ease that quickly.

It wasn't that I wanted to share my pain with her. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, least of all Bella. Even after all the shit she'd dished out, I'm not _that much _of an asshole.

I just know that, for once, it made me feel a little less alone. _She_ made me feel _a lot _less alone.

I also hadn't expected her to discuss any of her own issues with me…a complete stranger. That definitely threw me out into left field. I mean, Alice had made it a point to inform me of Bella's social standing. I'd just assumed that she was like the rest of the elitists at Marcus--spoiled, bitchy, and seriously hung up on her All-American Debuslut status.

But in the small window of time that she'd let her guard down, I could see that she seriously detested the whole idea. I can't deny that it heightened my curiosity even more than my discussion with Emmett had. What the hell was this girl's story? She was just…an enigma. Full of surprises and becoming harder to read every time I looked at her.

I mean, I do love a good mystery. But this one threatened to go unsolved, and that's simply not fucking acceptable.

I'd made it a point to hold back from asking the more serious questions that had lulled me to sleep the night before…or this morning, rather. Fuck Emmett for planting those fucking seeds in my mind. I'd have been perfectly content with just breaking the surface. Now I was sifting through the entire fucking Grand Canyon like some psychoanalytical archeologist.

And the more I allowed my curiosity to take root, the harder it became to control. It was no longer a question of what the hell had originally brought her to Marcus. I wanted to know what she had done, why she had done it, and most of all who had fucking hurt her so bad that she would resort to such measures in the first place.

Emmett had claimed she'd been arrested for some fucked up shit. But I couldn't imagine her in some tiny jail cell waiting for daddy to come bail her ass out, nor could I imagine her doing anything to put her there. At least, not without provocation.

Bella was shroud in a veil of innocence in my mind, even with her shit bomb of a mouth and her ball buster mentality. I just couldn't see her as capable of the kind of social deviance I was used to. Hell, I'd even ruminated about what her views were on Pluto's planetary status in the hope that it might shed some light on her supposed fall from grace.

I was drawn to her in the strangest fucking way. I hated it, and yet I craved it at the same time. What the hell was it about this girl that drove me into such a mental frenzy when she was near me? The mystery had a lot to do with it, but that couldn't be the only reason. There were so many unknown variables that I just couldn't grasp. I just knew they were there…taunting the shit out of me.

And Bella was hardly the type of girl I was usually attracted to. I mean, don't get me wrong. She was gorgeous. Not in the same way as Rosalie Hale, or even Jessica Stanley. They were the type of girls that men like me usually lusted after. The ones that had held a starring role in every raunchy, depraved wet dream since discovering that very first morning wood.

My first impressions of her in Stanley's office aside, I now saw that Bella just didn't seem to fit that mold.

She was beautiful in a natural, more ethereal kind of way. Her lightly freckled cheeks held the slightest tint of rose which increased in its intensity when she became flustered or angry, highlighting the subtle reds in her chestnut hair. The tiny flecks of gold scattered throughout her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when the light hit them just right. And her soft pink lips were so tender and innocent.

_Ethereal beauty? Sparkling golden flecks? What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen? Get a grip. She's just a girl for Christ's sake!_

Alright, so I was feeling the beginnings of a hard on just thinking about those innocent, pouty little lips. Soft and moist and wrapped around my cock. After all, I was an adult male with raging hormones who hadn't had sex in…shit, how long had it been? _Too fucking long. _And the last time must not have been _that fucking great _considering I'm having this much of a difficult time even remembering it.

_Ok, Cullen. Time to get your mind out of the gutter before you make a complete ass of yourself. The last thing you want to do is reach in the backseat for that damn CD case to hide your massive erection._

I tried to fight the urge to turn away from the window. To fight the building desire to just _look at her_. I'd been fairly able to control myself most of the morning, mainly because I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't give a shit. But then when I'd laid my hand on her arm…

Fuck, the only reason I'd done it in the first place was to ask her if we could stop at Burger King or something on the way back to campus. All the stress and bullshit of the morning had me craving hot, dead flesh in the worst fucking way.

But that spark…

I most certainly had _not_ been prepared for _that_. The intensity of it shot straight up my arm and completely fucked my entire train of thought. Yes, it was cold outside. And yes, we'd just done a lot of walking. Plenty of time for static to build up in both of us. It could happen to anyone.

However, that was definitely not your normal, run of the mill static shock. It wasn't the kind that just zapped your finger and caused you to utter a quick expletive in response. More like the _HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT AND WHY DOES MY FUCKING BODY FEEL LIKE I'M HAVING A DAMN SEIZURE _kind.

It must have caused the same reaction in Bella, because she hadn't said a damn word since leaving La Push. Hell, she didn't even give me a sideways glance when I snickered like an asshole at her reaction to the song. I'd at least expected a hearty "fuck you," or maybe a one-way trip into the depths of the surrounding forest.

Yeah, she was definitely full of surprises this morning. I wondered if she realized how much I was actually obsessing over the whole damn thing.

That was it. I couldn't take the fucking silence anymore.

_Cullen, just fucking grow a pair and ask her all the shit that's been on your mind since you first laid your degenerate eyes on her._

I turned slightly in my seat, trying to enter into my interrogation as nonchalantly as possible. I could feel my anticipation intensifying as I attempted to articulate my questions in my mind. I didn't want to sound like a prying asshole, but I also didn't want to give her an opportunity to dodge my questions either.

Taking a deep breath, I composed myself.

_Spit it out already, you fucking chicken shit loser. _

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" she replied, sounding a bit annoyed that I'd broken our respective bubbles of isolation.

I hesitated for a moment, then took a chance and looked over at her. And then…nothing. Just fucking nothing. Every syllable I'd been about to utter vanished from my head, and damned if I couldn't even remember what fucking language I spoke.

So much for fucking composure.

My eyes wandered over her delicate profile as she continued to focus on the road. I traced the subtle curve of her forehead, down the bridge of her tiny nose to her lips. I tried to shake it off…whatever the fuck _it _was. My hands began to shake, and I swear I felt my heart leap into my fucking throat as I continued to just…gawk like an asshole.

She looked so damn gorgeous with those thin tendrils of dampened curls falling softly against her rosy cheeks, framing her face. I just couldn't bring myself to look away, no matter how hard I tried. And believe me, I tried. But looking at Bella was like looking at a priceless Botticelli--slightly flawed in composition, yet positively beautiful. I was completely enraptured by her, and I felt like a bumbling idiot.

Bella turned her head slightly toward me, pushing her loose curls behind her ear. My throat felt constricted as I fought for something…anything…to take her focus off the fact that I was staring at her like fucking Charles Manson on a bad acid trip. I knew my mouth was hanging open, and I don't think I'd even blinked once in the last three minutes.

"Edward?" she asked, her eyes quickly darting back and forth between me and the road. "Did you want to ask me something?"

_Huh? I don't know. Did I? _I couldn't fucking remember. _Yes you idiot! You had a question. What the fuck was it?_

She pursed her lips. "You know, you're kind of freaking the shit out of me right now."

_Shit! Get a grip on yourself, Cullen!_

I swallowed hard, trying to will myself to look away and stop acting like a sex-deprived asshole. I thought about baseball and the Cubs' 1997 losing streak, but it wasn't working to tame the beast within.

_Come on asshole. Nuns. Sheep. A swift kick in the balls. A swift kick in the balls by a nun holding a sheep. Catching Uncle Liam in the backroom pounding his shit into Aunt Siobhan against the meat locker…yes, that works! God, that works!!_

"Sorry," I muttered, forcing my eyes toward the dash. "Um, I'm a little warm. Mind if I turn the heat down a bit?"

_Nice recover, Cullen!_

Bella reached down and turned the knob swiftly to the left. A little too swiftly, to be honest. This wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I'd already managed strike one, and I hadn't even asked my first question yet. I settled back into my seat, crossing my arms in defeat and returning my gaze to the increasingly oppressive green blur outside.

My annoyance at my own cowardice peaked when I suddenly heard Bella sigh next to me.

"Edward?" she said, her voice wavering just slightly.

"Yeah?" God, this whole exchange was becoming too fucking repetitive.

"I just wanted to say…" she cut off, sighing deeply again in frustration. "You know…"

"No, not really," I answered flatly. Out of my periphery I could see her roll her eyes. Strike two? Just fucking wonderful.

"I'm…sorry," she said, sounding subjugated by her own train of thought. Something told me that "sorry" wasn't a word that she used often. Part of me was surprised that it even existed in her vocabulary, but a bigger part of me wondered what the hell she was sorry for. And unfortunately, that part was Mr. Asshole.

"Would you mind elaborating? It's not like I can read your fucking mind, Bella."

I felt like a complete dick, but I also worried that she'd say something stupid like _I'm sorry your socially inept family is so fucking screwed up, _or _I'm sorry you're such a fucking obsessive crybaby. _I hardly needed a pity party. I already had a huge one taking place in my own head on a nightly basis, and I wasn't about to start sending out invites.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch yesterday," she said, her voice almost a whisper…more than likely a product of my allowing Mr. Asshole to emerge. "And this morning…I should have thanked you or something for standing up to Jacob like that. I don't know. I guess I was just…"

"Embarrassed? Irritated? Incapable?" I retorted, a bit annoyed with the sarcasm in my own voice. I really needed to work on taming the asshole.

Bella chuckled. "Shocked would be the more appropriate term. I'm really not used to anyone stepping in between the two of us like that."

"Please. Don't try to tell me that your little gang never sticks up for you. Especially Rosalie, because that girl seems like the type to dismember first and ask questions later."

"It's a rarity," she confessed. "I mean, they really hate the shit he says to me. But the three of them are very careful with what they say to _him_. It's a bit complicated."

""What's so complicated about taking a bullet for your friends?" I shrugged. "If he's being an dick and overstepping his bounds, then someone needs to cap him in the ass to teach him a lesson. And I think it's pretty unfair that you're forced to put up with his shit simply because they're too fucking chicken shit to say anything themselves."

"It's not that they're scared," she said. "I mean, _not really_."

"Then what is it? Princess Rosalie hardly strikes me as the type to hold back if something pisses her off."

Bella's face paled a little. "The royal family always has benefactors. Especially in America. I'd expect you of all people to understand that."

"And Jacob's family…" I was beginning to put two and two together. It all came down to more fucking elitist bullshit.

"Jacob Black's family is one of Senator Hale's staunchest campaign contributors," she said, fidgeting nervously with the steering wheel. "He's basically got Jasper by the balls most of the time, although Jazz can't fucking stand him. Rosalie has her moments, but she's pretty guarded. She tries not to go to far."

"And Emmett? What's his story?"

"Emmett loves Rose," she sighed. "End of story."

"That's a fucking copout if I ever heard one," I frowned. "And believe me, I've heard them all."

"Don't knock Emmett," Bella shook her head in disagreement. "He's a good guy and a great friend. Just put yourself in his position for a second, and you'll understand that he has his reasons."

I shook my head, still thinking the whole thing was pretty fucked up. "Trying to get in good with Big Daddy Hale isn't exactly a good reason."

"Well, that's only part of the equation," Bella said, tilting her head from side to side. "He's also trying to get in good with Rose. He knows whatever he says will eventually come back to her, so he tries to hold back. It all adds up to a bad situation on all fronts."

Bella sighed, and I could tell that she was more than a little uncomfortable talking about her friends in this light. It was almost like the unspoken vow of the family, in a way. Don't reveal too much, and you're in the circle of trust. Go blabbing to the feds, and you'll likely find yourself lying in a pool of crap in some gutter on the Southside.

"This morning had us all on edge," Bella continued, despite her apprehension. "Jacob's been a real asshole lately…more than usual. It's almost like he's testing the boundaries…you know, seeing where their loyalties will fall when the stakes are high?"

"Emmett confronted him," I pointed out. "He didn't seem too freaked out by it."

"Emmett's come really close a couple times to saying to hell with it all and just beating the shit out of him," Bella confessed. "But he also knows that if he does, he'll most likely lose Rose. And Rose…well, you saw how she tried to calm him down."

"So they just leave you to fend him off alone." God, that pissed me off. The whole _arrangement_ sounded like something out of The Departed. Needless to say, it sounded like my own fucking life…of course, without all the bloodshed.

"I can take care of myself," Bella stated proudly, turning her chin up just slightly. "I don't need anyone involving themselves in my problems. And Jacob Black is _my_ problem."

"Jacob's an asshole," I mumbled. The next time he started talking shit about Bella, I couldn't promise…and I _wouldn't _promise…to restrain myself from introducing my fist to his shit eating grin. I had nothing to lose in putting that loser in a full body cast. Unlike the rest of them, I wasn't worried about screwing up my daddy's chances to become the leader of the free world. He'd already fucking done that on his own.

"I can handle him," Bella smiled condescendingly. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

I suddenly began to laugh. Bella glanced over at me, her face a bright shade of crimson and completely fucking adorable. I took a moment to compose myself, running a hand through my mist-dampened hair. I really hadn't meant to laugh at her. But the irony of Bella feeling the need to tell me that she wasn't fragile…I had to admit, it was hysterical.

"I'm sorry," I said, a stray snicker escaping my chest. "I never in a thousand years would consider _you_ as _fragile_. I mean, you proved that the minute you set your bitch claws into my fucking sister."

Bella winced at the recollection of her award-worthy portrayal of Katherina Minola the previous morning. "She really must hate me."

"Hate doesn't cut it," I mused. "More like loathes, despises, detests, abhors…"

"I get the fucking idea," Bella hissed. "I don't need a lesson on the many ways to hate someone. Trust me…I know them all by heart."

"Alice will get over it," I confided, knowing my sister's capacity to hate anyone was marred by her even higher capacity for forgiveness. "She'll find someone else to focus her aggression on and forget all about you."

Bella shrugged. "Everyone is entitled to their likes and dislikes. It doesn't bother me if it's warranted. And in this case, I gave her more than enough of a reason."

I glanced over at Bella, my eyes narrowing. "You really don't care what people think of you?"

"I learned a long time ago that people will think the way they want to think. You can't change someone's mind and make them like you, no matter how hard you try."

"What about friendship and loyalty and all that crap?" I asked.

"Loyalty and friendship aren't a constant force in this world," Bella sighed. "People will always make decisions based upon what they have to gain, regardless of how it might affect someone else. I'm hardly naïve, Edward. I've had a front row seat long enough to realize that life is just one huge game of deception. That's just the way it is."

"That's pretty pessimistic," I sighed. "But I can't say I completely disagree with you considering…well, just considering…"

Bella's expression darkened, but she decided to remain silent. I had to admit, I was kind of glad she didn't feel the need to pursue my thoughts on the matter any further. Trust wasn't exactly my forte, and I didn't want to explain the many reasons I held as to why.

A lot of it revolved around an inborn instinct to remain vigilant where people were concerned. But since my father's conviction…well, let's just say the situation had increased my level of distrust tenfold. Hell, even members of my own family who had always had my back seemed to drift into darkness the minute the verdict came down.

If your own flesh and blood could turn their backs in your darkest hour, then who the hell could you trust?

Silence descended upon us once again as we arrived back in Forks, and I had to say that I was slightly disappointed that our little field trip was now coming to an end. It had been a nice change to the incessant whispers and prying eyes of Marcus Prep. Bella wasn't prying, and she sure as hell wasn't discrete when she wanted to tell me to fuck off.

She turned onto the tree-lined drive leading up to the campus, slowing to a crawl as she scanned the area for any possible witnesses to our earlier getaway. She pulled into the last available spot furthest from the administration building, cutting the engine quickly. The intensity of the silence was discomforting, but my mind was too busy folding in on itself to care.

Bella reached over to open her door, then suddenly hesitated. I figured she'd seen someone and for a moment I'd expected her to duck down in her seat and pull me down with her. But then she turned toward me, her eyes settling into a comforting gaze upon mine.

"This wasn't such a bad morning," she smiled bemusedly. "Not at all what I expected."

I nodded in agreement. "We didn't end up killing each other, so I suppose that's a good sign."

Bella took a deep breath, then turned her eyes on the misty raindrops that were gathering on the windshield. Her smile quickly faded.

"Edward," she sighed. "I hope you understand the reasons for what I'm about to say. I don't want to give you the wrong impression, so I want to clarify something before things get…strange or awkward."

"You don't need to explain," I said, seeing this coming a mile away. "Sharing one morning of skipping classes doesn't mean we're classified as friends or anything."

"It's not that I don't want to be friends," she said, turning her eyes back on me. "And I don't want to come off as insensitive or anything like that. It's just…"

"Complicated," I said, finishing her thought.

"Very complicated," she said as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Ok," I said, a sly smile twitching on my lips. "Then we won't be friends. Friends are overrated anyway. I try to avoid them at all costs, if I can. Too much drama."

A hopeful grin emerged on Bella's face. "We can always be mortal enemies who just…I don't know. Form an alliance or something when the situation calls for reinforcements. No strings, and no pressure to spend time together if we don't need to."

"Hey, it worked in WWII," I shrugged. "If Roosevelt and Stalin could put their differences aside at a moment's notice, then we should have no trouble."

"Right," she nodded in agreement, then gingerly extended her hand. "So, we agree to remain…enemies?"

"Enemies," I nodded, taking her hand in mine. Her fingers were cold, but I still couldn't deny the electricity that penetrated my skin the moment she touched me. Forget the rough and tumble streets of Chicago. This girl was going to be the death of me.

Withdrawing her hand, she turned swiftly and opened her door. I opened mine and quickly exited the car, feeling surprisingly ok with this new little arrangement. If Bella and I weren't going to be friends, I couldn't think of a more worthy enemy to have in my camp. I supposed I could handle that, given the circumstances. I'd held no real expectations.

But I'd be damned if I was about to give up on solving the mystery anytime soon. After all, we _had_ professed our enemy status. Gathering intelligence on her was just the next logical step. The CIA would prove to be a glorified telemarketing service compared to me.

I allowed Bella to walk a few steps ahead of me, taking a moment to watch her tiny ass sway in that sexy little pleated skirt. Mr. Asshole really likes the whole schoolgirl thing. But suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Shit!" she said under her breath.

"What?" I asked as I approached her side.

"Dammit, it's Stanley."

I glanced in the direction of her nervous stare. The way she'd reacted, I'd half expected to see Dean Stanley waiting at the edge of the sidewalk with a whip and a couple pairs of handcuffs, ready to escort us to some dark torture chamber below his office for a two-month long detention. Instead, I saw a petite frame of a girl walking some little rodent on a leash through the rain. I recognized the giddy bounce in the girl's step all too well. It was Jessica, and she was staring directly at the two of us.

"God dammit!" Bella cried. "Could this day become anymore fucked up?"

"I thought you said the day went pretty well," I smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. This is hardly the right moment for sarcasm. She already saw us." Bella looked around frantically. "If I know Jess, she'll run straight to her father with this one. She's been dying to find a way to piss me off."

"Well," I said calmly. "You better think of something quick, because she's coming this way."

Bella looked up, and I could see the panic in her eyes. Jessica was just a few yards from us, picking up her pace as she smiled in our direction. I couldn't tell if that smile was a friendly gesture or that of a Cheshire cat. I was banking on the latter.

"Well, well," Jessica chimed as she reached us, that hairless rat of a dog following dutifully behind her. "What a surprise to see you two here!"

"Yeah," Bella looked up at me, her teeth clenched. "Hey Jessica."

"Hello Jess," I smiled. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm doing alright Edward. Thank you so much for asking! I could definitely do without this rain, though. Not very good for the hair, you know? But things are pretty good. Just taking Caius here out for a little walk. Wasn't I, Cai Cai," she cooed as she picked up the little wet whatever-it-was and started nuzzling its nose with her own.

"Nice…dog," I said, still wondering if that's what the damn thing actually was.

"Aww," Jessica smiled. "Thanks! He's a Chinese crested. An AKC purebred, of course. Isn't that right, Cai Cai! Yes, it is my pretty little prince!"

I didn't know about Bella, but I was seriously going to vomit if Jessica kept this up for much longer. Hell, she was one step shy of making out with the damn thing.

After another moment of canoodling with the bald rat, Jessica turned her gaze on Bella, her eyes penetrating and a bit too judgmental for my liking. I noticed Bella's muscles tense, obviously trying to hold back what was on her mind. Whatever it was, I was sure it wouldn't help our cause.

Once she'd had her fill of scrutinizing Bella, Jessica glanced back at me. All smiles, of course. I knew this girl had her sights set on me since the first day, but honestly I wasn't interested. She was too fucking bubbly for my tastes. And the whole _dog thing _just freaked the shit out of me.

"So," Jessica said, raising her eyebrows in curiosity and babbling at me like I was a two-year old. "I have to say, I was very disappointed that you weren't in English this morning."

She raised her hand to my arm and rubbed it unabashedly, thrusting her bottom lip into a sultry pout. I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye, and I swore if she kept clenching her teeth like that she was bound to break her own fucking jaw. I purposely stepped to the side, nudging her casually with my knee. She needed to calm down, and she needed to do it now.

God, why the hell did women always have to be so fucking catty?

Once I sensed she'd relaxed a little, I mustered up a little good, old-fashioned Cullen charm and smiled flirtatiously back at Jessica.

"Aww," I cooed, trying to mimic her sickening tone. "Did someone miss me?"

"You have no idea how much!" Jessica giggled and blushed profusely. I had to admit, it wasn't as cute as it was on Bella. Of course, I was just getting started. This girl was about to become putty in my hands. _Too fucking easy. _

I ran my hand through my hair. Another trick that seemed to always work on girls like Jessica. Now was the perfect time for Mr. Asshole to emerge in full force. I hoped he wouldn't let me down.

"I hope I didn't miss too much," I lied.

"Nah," she smirked. "Mr. Perry just continued his incessant drilling of the importance of Shakespeare's writings into our heads. BOOOO-ring!! I thought I might actually fall asleep after the first five minutes. I swear, I don't understand a word of that guy's poetry. Give me a good romance novel any day! Of course," she grinned suggestively. "If you would have been in class, I would have had something to occupy my attention."

"Oh really," I smiled. "Hmm…I wonder what I could have done to make myself more interesting than the Bard."

"Huh?" Jessica said, obviously clueless as to who the hell the Bard actually was.

"Shakespeare," I laughed. "Sorry."

"Oh…Right!" Jessica giggled a little louder this time, and I fought back the urge to cringe at the sound of her cackle.

Jessica was completely ignoring the fact that Bella was standing right in front of her. Fists clenched. Teeth clenched. Eyes shooting daggers at her with every smile, giggle, and toss of the hair. I could swear the girl was about to fucking pounce, and I had to beat her to the punch before she got us both into serious trouble.

"Anyway," I continued. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I forgot my toothbrush back in Chicago. Among other things." _Smile bashfully. Look away. Look back meaningfully_. "Bella here was kind enough to drive me into town to pick a few things up. Right Bella?"

I nudged her with my elbow, and she immediately broke from her death stare.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I needed a few things too, so I figured we could kill two birds with one stone."

Jessica narrowed her eyes for a moment, then looked at her watch. "Wow! That must have been some shopping trip if you've been gone this long."

Bella rolled her eyes, but at least she was now playing along. _That's my girl._

"Yeah, well Edward's a bit picky. I mean it's just a toothbrush, right? You'd think any old thing would do. But nope! Not with Edward! He had to be an anal son of a bitch. This one's too soft, that one doesn't have a curved head." Bella grinned up at me. "And don't even get me started on the shampoo issue. I swear, he's worse than a fucking girl. Frizz control or body? Seamist scent or Misty Citrus?"

_Overkill, Bella. Overkill._

I nudged her harder, and she glared up at me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty picky," I said, wanting to laugh at the image of me in the beauty aisle picking out shampoos with Bella.

"Anyway," Bella sighed. "I ended up having to drive him all the way to Port Angeles."

"Wow," Jessica's eyes widened, and a wicked grin stretched across her face. "That must have been an interesting trip for _you_ Bella. I mean, you never struck me as the type to travel farther than the local drugstore for the more _expensive _hair products."

Jessica reached up and fondled one of Bella's stray curls and I thought she would lose it right then and there.

"Not that I don't think there's a first for everything," Jessica continued. "I hope you picked up a little something for yourself."

"Maybe I should have picked up a gun," Bella muttered under her breath as Jessica turned her eyes back on me.

"What was that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I said I just picked up a pack of gum," Bella said loudly. "You're right though. I can do without the fifty dollar shampoos. After all, there are starving children in Africa who don't even have the luxury of clean water. Just doing my part I guess."

Jessica nodded solemnly. "Of course you are," she said. "That's our Bella! Such a philandropist."

"Phil-an-thro-pist," Bella corrected, rolling her eyes at Jessica's ignorance.

"Whatever," Jessica said, completely uninterested in the subject. "So Edward. I'd love to offer my services, if you'd like."

"Services?" I asked, a bit put off by the suggestion but continuing with my initial plan of flirt-and-dash. "What kind of services would an adorable girl like you have in mind?"

Giggle. Blush. Hair toss. "Well, if you'd like to join me for dinner I'm sure we could iron out some sort of _arrangement_." Bat eyelashes. Smile. Blush.

This girl had the whole shy-little-damsel thing down perfectly. _Completely…fucking…sickening._

"Cool!" I lied once again. "Seven o'clock?"

"It's a date!" Jessica simply beamed, just as I'd expected her to.

_Yey. A date with Ms. Fucking Congeniality. Whoo hoo. Can I hurl now?_

Jessica turned on her heel, giddy as a fucking schoolgirl. Hell, she _was_ a fucking giddy schoolgirl. It didn't matter. My work here was accomplished. Bella and I were saved by my own genius actions, and now I could turn my focus back on her which is all I really wanted to do in the first place.

But when Jessica was finally far enough away to relax, and I turned to look at Bella, I found myself instinctively taking a step back. I'd expected a thrilling smile. But if looks could kill, then I should have been dead, buried, and rotting in my fucking coffin by this point.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what the hell brought on this sudden onset of rage in her eyes--directed solely at _me_.

"I can't fucking believe you," she seethed. "I mean, dinner? With Jessica Stanley? Are you fucking mental?!?!"

"I'd like to think I was fucking brilliant just now," I shrugged. "I did manage to get her off our cases after all."

"You made a fucking date with her!"

"And it worked like a fucking charm," I snapped. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh please," Bella smirked, crossing her arms tight around her chest. "You don't expect me to believe that you weren't waiting for that opportunity."

"To save our fucking asses from detention," I reminded her. Damn, I must be a good actor. Did she really believe that I wanted to tap _that_ piece of stuck up ass? "Jesus, Bella! You're acting like I just fucked the entire cheerleading squad!"

Talk about your fucking mood swings.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't put it past you," she accused. "And to think I actually felt…" Bella's voice hitched, and she looked away.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Just don't fucking worry about it."

"No, it's out there now. Just fucking say it."

"No," Bella said, still seething. "It's not important. Just drop it."

"You felt _sorry for me?_"

"I wasn't going to say that," she said, shaking her head but still not looking me straight in the eyes.

"You didn't have to," I sneered. "I don't need your fucking pity, Bella."

"I don't feel sorry for you," she said softly. "I just…"

"Just what," I smirked. "Jesus. You know, I honestly thought you were different from the rest of them. But shit. If that's how you really feel, you're no better than Jessica!"

It was then that Bella looked up at me, her eyes stricken. Her bottom lip trembled, and she looked as if she might begin to cry right in front of me. I immediately wanted to reach out to her and hold her trembling body in my arms. To take back the words I'd just said in the heat of anger. But in all honesty, I wasn't sure I hadn't meant them. And to make matters worse, now Mr. Asshole had full control of my temper.

I'd never hated Mr. Asshole more than I did at that very moment.

"Well I guess you'll never know how different from the rest of them I really am, will you?" Bella snapped, her face suddenly stoic. Her gaze cold and completely void of any hint of emotion.

"Bella," I said, choking on the words that I wanted to say but couldn't.

"Just don't," she said. "I really don't fucking care what you do. Have fun on your date. I hope she's worth it."

Bella looked at me for a moment more, her eyes betraying the hurt that I'd caused with my stupidity. She then turned, and I could only watch as she walked briskly through the rain toward the dorms.

As I tried to muster up the courage to call out to her, I felt a familiar lump rise in my throat. The same one that always emerged thanks to my own stubborn pride. I'd fucking screwed up big time, and I honestly wouldn't blame her if she never let me in again.

The battle lines had been drawn, right here in the same rain drenched parking lot where our initial alliance had begun just hours before. Hell, I'd just dropped the first fucking bomb without even realizing it. And unfortunately, I hadn't had the strength to surrender when I had the chance.

_Brilliant strategy, Cullen. Simply fucking brilliant._

* * *

**A/N:** Unfortunately I had to make the decision to cut a scene from the end of this chapter as it was giving me a few problems. But no worries!! I have something very special planned for Chapter 9:-) Dual POVs, phone calls, and possibly a little chocolate-covered citrus treat near the end. Of course, that all depends on your comments!! Good or bad, happy or sad...let me know what you think of this change in Edward's ideas about Bella. Most of all, let me know just what kind of a citrusy treat y'all are in the mood for!!

Hugs and smoochies, nibbles and nuzzles!! Love you all!!

K


	9. Chapter 9: Much Ado About Nothing

**A/N:** Oh my lovelies...You have no idea how much I've missed you!! To put it mildly, I've been sick as a dog on and off for about a month and my writing has been on the backburner as I've taken some much needed time off. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I swear, I've been thinking of you and missing your reviews like you wouldn't believe. Most of all, I've been missing my time with Mafiaward. He will have the next chapter, I promise. And things will really start to heat up between our two lovebirds-in-denial. You can count on that!!

Anyway, as always, a quick shout out to my girls at The OFFICIAL BFFF'ers of Twilight Fanfiction on Facebook!! Seriously, shoot over there (after reading and reviewing, of course) and show them some love. They totally deserve it...a great gaggle of fanfic writers in their own right:-) I love you all, and I thank you for all the support and encouragement you've shown me these past few weeks. A special LUV YOU to my Mandykins, who I've probably missed the most in my absence. You and me need a serious Yahoo session girl!!

Ok, without further ado (lol...get it?)....

* * *

_Chapter 9: Much Ado About Nothing_

**BPOV**

Rosalie gasped in horror as if someone had taken her new Manolos Blahniks and stuffed them in a blender full of dog shit.

"He did _what_?"

"Rose, please don't make me repeat myself," I sighed deeply as we made our way toward the dining hall. "It was bad enough that I had to actually witness it. The last thing I want to do is relive the whole fucking thing."

"Well, I suppose there's no accounting for taste," Rosalie smirked, glancing at her winter-dried cuticles in disgust. "I mean, he _is _from Chicago."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said, shooting her an insipid glance.

"Oh come on, Bella. He's from an entirely different class of people than you and I. You should have seen this coming."

"Pardon me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you who was trying to push him on me in the first place?"

"I did no such thing," Rose scoffed. "I simply said that he might be an option to consider. I never push anything on anyone."

"Yeah, right," I sung under my breath.

"I should have expected he'd go after a little skank like her," she continued, ignoring my offhanded comment. "Jessica seems a bit more on his level anyway. It's not like you're suffering a huge loss in any respect."

My stomach churned uncontrollably with a mixture of indignation and hunger. Just hearing the bitch's name made me want to vomit, although I knew it would be a lost cause to even try. I hadn't eaten a damn thing since the night before, and I seriously doubted I'd have the ability to scarf down more than a few bites before the games commenced.

I was about to walk straight into a scene akin to _Cruel Intentions_. Unfortunately, all bets had been based on Edward's ability to seduce _me_. As it stood now, Jacob would most definitely win--a prospect I hated to say I was now in full support of.

Who did Edward think he was, anyway? I mean it wasn't like he was Ryan Phillippe, or even a slightly gay, peroxide-blonde Joshua Jackson for that matter. Even _they_ had their noble, romantic moments despite their often assholish tendencies.

_Mental note to self: Rent that fucking movie this weekend._

Yes, the cafeteria would no doubt be abuzz with the latest development, and I knew Jessica would be relishing her time in the spotlight surrounded by her circle of giddy wannabes. The thought of her sickening orgasmic grin and spirited gaze as she shamelessly groped and pawed at Edward made the palms of my hands tingle with the desire to slap the shit out of her, claw her eyes out, and dismember her petite little limbs off her body.

But I'd also settle for a knee to Edward's groin if the opportunity presented itself.

_The fucker…_

I mean, the whole world knew how much I hated that backstabbing little tramp. Was it that hard to recognize my propensity to turn a full shade of crimson when she was within 100 yards of my personal space?

_Oh wait…he was too busy playing Don Fucking Juan to notice. My bad I guess. Asshole._

Thank God we were eating early. Maybe I'd be able to scarf down my salad quickly enough to avoid the live dinner show. Of course, I was sure Rose would force me to suffer through the insanity until its conclusion. And if not, she'd most definitely give me a pout-ridden play-by-play later. Either way, I knew I was helpless to avoid the subject.

Hopefully Emmett, Jazz, and especially Jacob would fall victim to a random bear attack on their way to the dining hall. I really didn't think I could stomach their juvenile bullshit.

_Yeah, who am I kidding. I'm not that fucking lucky._

Great…now the voices were back.

_Mental note #2: Ask Rosalie for her therapist's phone number._

Rose and I entered the hall in silence, and I instinctively scanned the sparse crowd for any signs of Edward. I breathed a small sigh of relief when he was nowhere in sight. I'd eat my meal in what little peace Rosalie would allow, and slink out as soon as I saw the opportunity. Quick and painless, for what it was worth.

However, as we made our way across the room toward the salad bar, I was a bit taken aback to see Alice sitting at a table alone and chatting animatedly on her cell. From the harsh look on her face, I could only assume she was chastising Edward for our little field trip this morning. Good. I hoped his fucking ears were bleeding.

_Fucktard._

As I continued to stare across the room, I concentrated on Alice's expression as she spoke. She now looked much more subdued and focused on her conversation. Her petite mouth curved into a slight frown. For a moment, she looked as if she might actually break into tears. But before I could be sure, she suddenly turned her head and our eyes met.

Alice raised an eyebrow, and I quickly turned away, embarrassed that I'd been staring at her for so long. I'd half expected her to get up and make a beeline toward me to chastise me for even daring to talk to her brother, let alone abscond with him in tow on only his second day. But as I glanced out the corner of my eye, she had simply turned and continued her conversation…no doubt now lecturing Edward on what a psychotic whackjob I must be.

I attempted to push Edward out of my mind and think of anything else. But no matter how hard I tried, it was futile. The entire morning was still too fresh in my mind, and I really couldn't help but wonder what Edward had said about our trip to La Push.

I mean, personally I hadn't thought it had gone that terribly considering we'd been at each other's throats since our first meeting. In all honesty, had we continued our little spat in the quad for one minute more, I probably wouldn't have been opposed to running the jackass over with my car. But, we'd managed to make it to the beach and back without killing one another. That was a huge plus in my book.

But it was so much more than just our ability to remain civil that struck me. For reasons I didn't quite understand, I'd felt a strange sense of comfort in talking with him. Even more so than with Rose, and that was just something I wasn't usually capable of. I'd opened up a small window into my personal life to him without even thinking, and then…

And then he went and asked out Jessica Fucking Stanley…and I just…

_God, what the hell's wrong with me. I'm taking this way too personally. _

Resolving to just _try_ and let it go, I plopped a few carrots and celery sticks on my plate, sprinkled them with a bit of cheddar, then waited impatiently for Rosalie as she inspected every single leaf of lettuce for any signs of imperfection…a trait no doubt picked up from her uber-perfectionist mother. To say the girl was anal about everything she placed in her mouth would be a grave understatement. She probably made it a point to give every potential blow job recipient a once over before her lips would even touch them.

Poor Emmett…the boy most likely had a serious inferiority complex by now. Or an obsessive penchant for genital cleanliness.

After clearing my throat a couple dozen times in an attempt to hurry her inspection along, Rose finally rolled her eyes and uttered something about the Romaine lettuce's sickening tinge of yellow. I nodded in agreement, not really paying attention to her latest OCD moment.

I followed Rose to our usual table…the best seats in the house, of course, for a good dose of evening drama. I was thankful that the Three Stooges hadn't arrived just yet. At least I'd be able to eat my rabbit vittles without inflicting any fatalities. _Maybe…_if Alice stayed on her side of the cafeteria and Rose kept her mouth shut. Still, I supposed anything was better than listening to Emmett's tirade with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

I began to nibble the end of a carrot, hoping I'd at least get through half my dinner before Rose began her inquisition. Aside from the Jessica drama, I hadn't really told her anything. Unfortunately, I could feel her penetrating stare burning the side of my head. With a sigh, I put down the carrot and gave up my worthless attempt to put everything behind me.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, pursing her lips. But I could see the calculating gleam in her eyes, giving away her lack of innocence. Her mind was running through all the twisted scenarios it could come up with, and I knew for a fact that she was already blowing things way out of proportion.

"Rose," I sighed, not the slightest bit in a mood for games. "Just spit it out already! I know you're dying to ask me what the hell happened this morning."

"I just…I don't know. I just don't get it," she smirked.

"Get what? There's nothing to _get_. We were already late for chapel. I didn't feel like making a huge scene, and he needed a ride."

"Mmm hmm," she said, looking a bit skeptical. "He just _needed a ride_."

"Yes," I confirmed, noting the slight connotation in her wording but reluctant to give her the satisfaction of riling me up any more than I already was.

"And you just…gave it to him without any hesitation."

"Yup," I said, returning to my carrot resolutely.

She sighed deeply, and I knew she was just getting started. This was classic Rosalie Hale. She knew me _too well_. Much to her dismay, she'd learned early on in our friendship that bombarding me with questions would effectively annoy the shit out of me and that it was always a bad strategy because I wouldn't tell her a damn thing she wanted to hear.

However, she'd also gained the knowledge that guilting me into submission worked like a charm. And now it had become her most formidable weapon. One that she now wielded much too effectively for my liking.

"Hell," she pouted. "I have to nearly beg and grovel for you to let me even put a finger on your precious baby. And I'm your best friend for Christ's sake. And then some hot piece of ass comes along and …"

"Look, nothing happened," I stated confidently. "We drove out to La Push, talked a little, and drove back to campus. No kissing. No raunchy make out sessions in the woods. No sexual contact whatsoever. Happy?"

"And you didn't kill him," she added. "That's a good thing. At least…_for Jessica_."

And she'd found the trigger, cocked it, and shot it right on the mark.

I could feel the heat rising into my face again. A satisfied smile appeared on Rose's perfect face, and an instant desire for homicide coursed through my veins. I threw down my carrot and gripped the bottom of my seat to resist the urge to impale her with it for using reverse psychology in order to get what she wanted out of me.

_Rose, you are a fucking analytical, conniving and calculating bitch. That expensive stash of yours is getting flushed…along with your shoes and whatever else of value I can find._

I glared at her, but it only worked to make her smile even wider as she considered her next move. And then, she began to laugh.

"You're so fucking jealous, Bella," she snickered.

"I am _not jealous_!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "I could fucking care less what Edward does with that little tramp. Let him fuck her brains out. Hell, let her father catch them…I don't care anymore!"

"Which is to say, you did care until a couple hours ago," she smiled. "Which also means that I was right, and you've been in complete denial since you first laid eyes on him."

"No," I said, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Yes," she sang, stabbing into her salad enthusiastically. "And I'd wager that you still do care. A lot. Probably even more than you did before Jessica entered the picture."

I shook my head slowly, but I knew it was pointless to argue with her. I was completely transparent and, of all people, Rose knew exactly how to break me no matter how much I resisted.

"Face it girl. You've got your panties in a complete twist over him. Just corner the bastard and get it over with already! Shit, I'll let you have the room completely to yourself for a night if it means you're finally getting laid for once. At least I'd be able to get some sleep without hearing his name yelled twenty times in the middle of the night."

"I was having a nightmare," I mumbled weakly, looking away in embarrassment.

"More like a seriously depraved creamfest," she laughed.

I shook my head again, but I'd pretty much given up at this point. I couldn't deny what she was saying with any heartfelt honesty. But I also didn't want to admit that Edward had taken hold of my psyche in the worst possible way.

"Ok," she said resolutely, pushing her tray across the table and turning her chair to face me. "If you aren't so hung up on Edward…_Don't look at me like that! I know for a fact that you are_…then you won't have any problem watching the scene playing out over by the kitchen queue right this minute."

Before I could even register what she'd said, Rose grabbed the back of my hair and quickly turned my head toward the left, holding it in place despite my loud cries in protest. For a moment, I refused to open my eyes knowing exactly what I would see once I did. However, as it seemed to be proving to always do where Edward was concerned, my curiosity got the better of me and I slowly raised my eyelids and focused on the two as they canoodled…much too closely, and in perfect view of everyone in the cafeteria…in the dinner line.

I felt my blood begin to boil as I watched Jessica touch Edward lightly on the shoulder, just as she had in the parking lot earlier. Edward smiled flirtatiously in return, and she began to giggle in that cackling sort of way. The sound carried over across the cafeteria and burned my eardrums, causing the tender spot in my right temple to begin throbbing unrelentingly.

As the two picked up their trays and began walking toward Alice, Edward turned his head in our direction. A sly smile appeared on his face, and I immediately felt a hard lump form in my throat, restricting the airflow.

As I continued to gasp for air like an idiot, Rose, of course, gave a curt little wave in his direction. He raised his hand slightly in return, his eyebrows gathering in confusion as he surveyed my completely undignified reaction. And fuck Rose…

What was _that_?

A knowing smile?

_A tell-tale little shrug_?!?

Finally satisfied, Rose removed her tangled fingers from my hair and returned to her salad as if nothing amiss had transpired. I rubbed the back of my head, now aching from her vice grip on my roots. _Fucking bitch!! _

I brought my hand to my face and began to massage my temple hard as Jessica's annoying voice continued to penetrate my skull. One more traitorous action from Rose, and I swore I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

Rose dabbed her lips with her napkin, then leaned into my side. "Tell me that doesn't bother you," she whispered. I clenched my teeth, pushing her away and then returning my fingers to their soothing circular motion on my forehead.

_Find your happy place, Bella. Find it now… _

And Jesus, like she even had to fucking ask after that spectacle. Wasn't it obvious enough? I could feel the heat on my earlobes, knowing that they'd probably turned a horrible shade of plum by now. My feelings, no matter how hard I tried to hide them, were in plain sight for all the world to see. Including Edward.

Rose placed her arm around my shoulder, leaning her head against mine and rubbing my arm.

"Aww," she cooed. "It could be worse, you know. I mean, he could've turned out to be gay. Then you'd have your excuse to finally kill Jacob."

"Honestly," I mumbled. "I think I would've been a lot happier with that scenario."

"You know what you have to do," she said quite matter-of-factly, returning again to her salad.

"Move to Afghanistan?"

"Stop acting like some virginal prima Donna and go stake your damn claim on him. Otherwise, she'll dig her five-dollar Lee Press-ons into him so deep you won't stand a chance in hell. And then you'll just continue to bitch and moan the rest of the year. And quite honestly, Bella, I don't want to fucking hear it."

"Rose," I began to confide in miserable defeat when I was suddenly cut off by the sound of boisterous male laughter approaching our table.

FUCK!

I shook my head, cursing the gods for perfect timing as usual. I pushed my tray off to the side and laid my head down on the table, giving into my exhaustion over the whole fucked up mess.

"Hey baby," Emmett uttered loudly as he dragged a chair closer to Rose. I could hear Jasper and Jacob as their own chairs grated against the tile floor, the sound reverberating like nails to a chalkboard. I refused to even acknowledge their presence as they sat down.

"Hey Bells," Jasper said happily as he kicked me lightly under the table. "So where were _you_ this morning? Stanley couldn't stop darting his eyes back and forth between two distinctly empty seats in the pews "

Leave it to Jasper to be blatantly observant as always. I groaned, then buried my head deeper in my arms.

"Aww, what's wrong Bella?" Jacob chided. "Put your diaphragm in sideways this morning? Batteries in your vibrator finally explode from overuse?"

"Shut up Jake," Rose sighed. "Bella had a shit day. Give her some time to breathe before you start running your mouth, ok?"

"Excuse me, Miss Bleeding Heart. I didn't realize you were running on a platform for the ethical treatment of bitches."

"Well someone has to look out for our kind," she smiled in response. "Who better than me? I am their queen, after all."

"Sho whathseh uph?" Emmett asked, his mouth already full of food. I expected Rose to chastise him once again for his lack of manners, but surprisingly…and to my utter disappointment…for once she ignored it.

"Typical teenage angst," Rose sighed, lounging back in her chair gracefully. "You know. Girl meets boy, boy meets resident cock tease and starts fucking her brains out. Girl remains in a perpetual state of sex deprived denial."

"Shweetth!" Emmett chuckled through his potatoes, swallowing hard. "I loves me a good dose of drama. And I'm guessing the _boy_ in question is my man Cullen? Shit, that guy is a chick magnet."

"And who else would I be talking about?" Rose said, casting a snide glance at him. "And quit talking with your mouth full of carbs. It's disgusting."

Now she decides to change the subject. _Now_…_After _dishing out the main course. I seriously wanted to kick the shit out of her.

"Ok, so who is Bella in this scenario?" Jacob laughed. "I'm placing money on the cock tease. I mean, we all know she's the type to get you hard as a rock then doesn't follow through to the finale. God forbid she might get some enjoyment out of it."

"Shut up, Jake," I shot back.

"Lesson one, Bella," he continued. "Don't use teeth and you won't get your head slammed into a door handle. Maybe one of us should warn Cullen to wear a cup. But then again, I seriously doubt he's desperate enough to settle for a piece of your overused snatch when he's got that prime piece of fresh delight sitting on his lap."

That did it. I wasn't about to take any shit from Jacob. Not after this morning, and certainly not after I'd already had my dignity handed to me on a silver platter by Rose.

I shot out of my chair, kicking it behind me with a thud into the next table. At this point, I didn't give a shit who was looking or what kind of trouble I would get into if I ripped his testicles off. I just couldn't take anymore.

I glared down murderously at Jacob, one step away from grabbing Emmett's grubby fork to gouge his eyes out with. Tension gripped my entire body, shaking frantically and feeling my heart pounding furiously in my chest. I despised myself for allowing him to get me this worked up. It was obvious from his shit eating grin that it was exactly what he'd been banking on. But at that moment, I didn't really fucking care.

"Look _Jake_," I seethed. "I don't know who the hell you think you are or why you feel the need for this stupid power trip to give your pathetic excuse for a life some sort of validity. Everybody else may let it slide by without a sideways glance. But I'm sorry…I don't have to worry about my daddy taking away _my_ trust fund. I've had enough bullshit for one day, and don't think for a moment I'm not opposed to slicing of that tiny dick of yours and shoving it down your throat."

I couldn't be certain if I was imagining things, or if the entire cafeteria had really settled into a deafening silence. But I could feel a hundred eyes bearing down on our table as I continued to glare at Jacob.

Jacob opened his mouth, but I was already well aware of his stock rebuttal. "And you can just can it with your threats. I don't fucking care who your daddy is or what he will do when he hears about this. Let him get me expelled from this God forsaken place. It's be a welcome change to having to wake up to see your sorry ass everyday. So just shut the fuck up and go find someone else to fuck up the ass with your dysfunctional sense of entitlement."

Jacob casually pushed his seat back from the table and stood up, his eyes fixed on mine. He leaned over the table, a chilling smile stretching across his face. I could feel his hot breath cascade across mine as he sized me up. My stomach tightened into knots, my mind recollecting recent events that I'd much rather have erased from my memory entirely. He was too close, making my skin burn in anticipation of what he might do. Like the animal he was, he had immediately sensed the momentary flicker of fear within me. He was poised, ready to pounce.

"Poor little Bella," he breathed, his words barely audible to anyone but me. "Can't take a guy like me being close like this, can you? It's all still too fresh in your mind. Just one little show of force, and you'll crumple into a heap on the floor like the trash that you are. Daddy was right to throw you away. Good strategy," he said, raising his voice for everyone to hear. "Maybe Hale should steal his campaign manager."

"Knock it off, Jake," Rosalie stated calmly, but it was too late. He'd already broken me down and he knew it.

"And of course we wouldn't want Cullen to get the wrong idea about you. Would we, Bella?" Jacob snickered, then backed away slowly. "But then again, I might actually get my money's worth out of you."

The silence lingered for a few eternal seconds, broken only by the muffled chime of Clair de Lune from my bag. Rosalie, looking relieved for a break in the tension, reached in to retrieve my phone and thrust it hard into my hand as Jasper gripped the arm of Jacob's blazer, pulling him back into his seat.

Perfect timing as always.

I took a deep breath before answering. I already knew who would be waiting on the other line, and honestly he was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

The phone rang again, pulsing rhythmically in the palm of my hand. I shoved a stray mess of curls behind my ear and flipped it open.

"H-hello," I sighed breathily into the phone, trying with all my strength to mask my residual anger as I glanced over at Jacob's repulsive grin.

"Isabella," my father voice barked into my ear. "You and I need to have a serious talk, young lady. First, about your inability to pick up a phone and call me back."

I glanced down at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes knowingly.

"I've been busy," I said, still shaking from my confrontation with Jacob.

"Hell, we're all busy Bella. I have senators breathing down my neck every moment of the day trying to get this damn gun control bill passed. Not to mention traveling the country and giving twenty interviews a day. So don't talk to me about being busy."

"What's up Daddy?" I said, trying to sound as clueless as humanly possible. I was sure he'd received a call from Dean Stanley about my latest infraction.

"Don't pull the Daddy card, Isabella. You know very well _what's up_. How many messages from school…relayed through my staffers nonetheless…is it going to take before you get it through that thick head of yours that you're at the end of your rope. Are you trying to get kicked out of that school? Because if you are, you can be sure the next one won't be as forgiving as Marcus Prep."

"Just throw a check in Stanley's direction," I said, fighting the urge to turn this into yet another screaming match. "I'm sure you won't hear another word. That's what Rosalie's dad does."

"I am _NOT _Senator Hale," he growled. "I'd like to think I've raised you to value a code of ethics that Senator Hale, and quite frankly every member of his family, lacks. Unlike him, I'm not about to turn a blind eye and allow any daughter of mine go out off on her little cocaine binges supported by taxpayers' money. And don't tell me you're still keeping company with that lot."

I pulled in another deep breath. There were two things that seriously struck a nerve with my father--discussion about the legalization of marijuana and suggesting any comparison between him to his least favorite politician. Truth be told, I was pretty sure the thought of seeing Senator Hale in the Oval Office was the only reason he was even running in the first place.

"Dad, she's my roommate."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Well maybe I need to have a word with the dean about assigning you to a different dorm."

I couldn't deny that after tonight, I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea.

"I seem to remember you agreeing with the Secret Service that it would be easier to keep Rosalie and I in close proximity rather than have another full detail assigned to watch each of us. It's bad enough they already have two because of Jasper. Didn't you say it was less of a strain on taxpayers or something like that?" He honestly couldn't argue with that.

"It's not going to matter if you end up at St. Francis Military Academy," he said. "And don't think I'm not considering it. Not after what I've heard about how they're letting anyone into Marcus these days."

_And here we go again…Why has everything seemed to fall on the same subject today? Well I'm NOT going to let it get that far. _

"Listen, I have a pretty good feeling you didn't call to bitch about the quality education I'm receiving," I said. I could hear him draw a breath to say something, but I quickly cut him off. "And like you, I have things I need to do. Like homework? So if this is important, you need to make it quick."

My father remained silent for a moment, although I could hear muffled grumbling on the other end of the line. He was fighting with his urge to continue spouting off about the Hales and, I was certain, news of the Cullens arrival at Marcus. No doubt he was surrounded by staffers, colleagues, and reporters. And as much as I hated them all, they'd always proven to be my saving grace in moments like these.

"Well," he finally muttered, sounding calm. "It's nice to see you're applying yourself in _some_ respect at that school."

"Just trying to make you proud," I stated sarcastically. "Wouldn't want people to think the future First Daughter was _completely_ incompetent or anything."

"Bells," he sighed.

"I know. Shut up and listen."

He hesitated for a moment, and that usually meant he was about to say something that would most likely set me off. I braced for it, reminding myself that there were things in my life much worse than being asked a favor by my father. Like Jacob Black, for instance.

"Alright," he said. "I'll get down to business. You know we're campaigning in Florida during the holidays…"

"I'm not going," I said, quickly beating him to the question I knew he was about to ask.

"Daniel Strawbridge thinks it would be a good idea if you made an appearance in support of the campaign," he continued. "I agree with him. Especially considering the holidays, and…"

"And it will act as a catalyst for a swarm of questions from reporters and more headlines about the seriously messed up, druggie daughter of Charles Swan. No thanks."

"Bella," he sighed. "On the contrary it might work to quell some of it and dispel some of the rumors. It wouldn't hurt to show them that you're cleaning up your act, you know."

_Cleaning up my act…Leave it to my father to make me feel even worse than I had just ten minutes prior._

"Oh," I laughed condescendingly. "_But am I, dad? _Am I _really_ cleaning up my act? How the hell would you know anyway? I haven't seen you in months, and it's not like you ever call unless you really need something anyway. For all you know, I could be coking it up every night with the Hales!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. You have no right to…"

"I think I have every right," I said, turning my back to Rosalie and Jasper's curious stares. "I mean, seriously. _Seriously! _You want to give the voters an eyeful of Swan family unity? And yet you've basically shipped me off as far away from you as possible without raising too many eyebrows."

And then it dawned on me. The whole point of this conversation. Eyebrows had already been raised. It was the only reason my father would even call, let alone ask me to join him on the campaign trail. Oh fucking well. Let him deal with it. It wasn't my job to make him look good. I'd given up trying long ago, and I wasn't about to don the façade of the "perfect daughter" again. I'd been down that road already, and it had earned me nothing but hell ever since.

"I have to go," I stammered, wanting nothing more than to go up to my room and sleep. This whole fucked up day had exhausted me to no end, and I'd had enough. My head was pounding, and I was pretty sure I'd wake up with a migraine in the morning.

"Please, just consider…"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye."

I flipped the phone closed and thrust it in the pocket of my blazer. I turned back toward the table, feeling completely spent. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had settled into quiet conversation. Thankfully Jacob had taken it upon himself to go torture someone else for the evening. He'd already gotten what he wanted out of me for one night anyway.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked, a look of concern strewn across his face.

I shrugged, not wanting to get into the whole mess again.

"Listen," Jasper said as he leaned across the table, taking my hand in his. "What happened with Jacob…"

"Don't," I shot back, quickly withdrawing my hand from his gentle grasp. "Just…don't fucking say another word because I've seriously had all the bullshit I can stand for one evening."

"Bella," he said, looking hurt by my accusation. But then, realizing there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better, he looked away and nodded, settling back into his seat. Rose, however, looked completely incensed at my outburst.

"Look, just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you have to take it out on us," she hissed. "I tried to shut him up."

"And you did such a wonderful job," I said. "_Oh Jacob, shut up! Shut your mouth! Leave poor little Bella alone! She's had a bad day! _Yeah, that really did the trick. Don't you realize that it only makes him keep at it? He knows you won't make it a point to dissuade him from what he's doing, which makes it all the more worthwhile for him. Shit, sometimes I think he gets more of a rise out of seeing you guys squirm than mind fucking me!"

Rosalie's face flushed with anger, or maybe embarrassment. I couldn't be certain. Emmett and Jasper just stared dumbfounded at their hands that I'd finally, for once, called them on their cowardly lack of support where Jacob and I were concerned. And quite frankly, at that moment I didn't really give a shit if they were pissed, or hurt, or whatever else. I only cared about one thing, and I wasn't about to find it here.

"Bells," Emmett said, trying to mediate.

"Go to hell," I spat, quickly grabbing my things and hoisting my backpack violently over my shoulder. I avoided their eyes at all costs as I picked up my tray of yet another uneaten meal. Let them stew over it. I was sick of this game. I was sick of Edward. And I was sick of my entire fucked up life.

Storming toward the exit, I was certain I'd hear an earful from Rosalie later about my impromptu tantrum. More than a bit angry at the prospect, I threw my tray on the rack with a loud clatter and burst through the double doors into the cold evening.

Not surprisingly, it seemed a hell of a lot warmer than the atmosphere I'd just left behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Brutal, huh?!?! Bella really has it coming to her from all sides, doesn't she? Now please don't go hating on Rosalie, or Bella for that matter. There are a lot of reasons for everything that happened in this chapter...trust me. I'm just starting to break the surface with all of our beloved characters, so don't jump to too many outlandish conclusions just yet. Well, ok...Jump to any conclusions you'd like about Jacob. He's quite the baddie in this story, and things will eventually get worse. WORSE???? Seriously, how bad can Jake possibly be??? Hmmm...guess you'll have to wait and see:-P But I promise, the next chapter is already halfway done and hopefully out by the end of the week if not sooner (barring anymore nasty germs from entering my house).

And please leave a review...even if it's a short one?? **pouts** Reviews really help motivate me, and bring a smile to my face with every single one I read.

Thanks for sticking with me guys!! Huggles and smoochies to all!!

K


	10. Chapter 10: The Winter of Our Discontent

**A/N: **Oh my damn!! _11,000+ WORDS?!?!?_ This chapter was a toughie and took me forever to edit, but let me tell you...you're gonna love it!! Or at least, that's my hope;-) Anyway, I know you've all been waiting for this one so I won't keep you.

Just a quick shout to my girls...you know who you are!! And a HUGS AND SMOOCHIES to all my new readers...you each have made me completely giddy beyond repair. Please make sure to check out the awesome authors and fics listed on my favorites. There is a plethora of talent waiting to be explored.

And please make sure to show some love in a review. I love reviews. LOVE THEM!! I can't get enough of hearing your reactions to the story. Plus, those who do leave a review may get a little surprise in their inbox...hint hint, nudge nudge;-)

Love you all!!

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Winter Of Our Discontent_

**EPOV**

_That's pretty interesting. I've never realized how many how many little creases were in my knuckles. I wonder if there's some cosmic significance to that. Like palm reading…only, I guess it would be considered knuckle reading._

_Ahh yes, Mr. Cullen. The fifth line of the third finger on your left hand creases ever so slightly into a dip, signifying that you have a tendency to be a real fucking asshole._

_Fifty dollars, please._

_Hmm…I'll have to look into that one._

"Ok, so like I called daddy because seriously no one should be wearing a fucking trench coat in May. It's just not normal, and highly suspicious. And after 9/11, let's face it…we all have a duty to our country to report these kinds of things. Well, he answered, and then do you know what he said to me?"

"I can't imagine," Alice sighed, sounding just as bored as I was. She tapped her fingernails in a steady rhythm on the table, then cast me a look of utter death. I could tell this whole conversation was beginning to wear a serious hole in her gracious hospitality.

I couldn't say it wasn't doing the same for me. Suicide looked more and more appealing than it ever had, and it hadn't even been a full half hour yet. But if the look on Alice's face was any indication, I wouldn't have to lift a finger. She'd be more than willing to pull the trigger after subjecting her to this torture.

Jessica looked over and smiled cheerily at Alice, whose feigned attempt at reciprocation was severely lacking. But I suppose Jessica hadn't noticed, because she continued to drone along with her story about the Truculent Trenchcoat Bandit without batting an eyelash.

This had to have been the worst fucking idea I've ever had.

As she chatted animatedly in my poor, loyal sister's direction, I took the momentary lack of attention as an opportunity to check my watch. Please let the hand have moved since the last time I'd looked at it. I'd have settled for just a fraction of a centimeter, if it meant that this Twilight Zone laced root canal would be over soon.

_What the fuck? At least ten minutes must have passed, right? Come on already!!_

Giving up on subtlety, I raised my wrist level with my eyes in the hope that my vision had somehow tricked me. Or willing the hand to move with my mind. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

_Shit! I just put a new battery in this fucker!! Damn it!_

_Ok, just fucking drop it Cullen. You can do this. You can handle another half hour of this self-torture to stay out of detention. _

I'd been through worse in my life. This was a cakewalk.

And then I felt a small, cool hand rest on my shoulder causing my skin to crawl. Who was I kidding…this was a walk through fucking the fucking bowels of hell.

_Of all the bright fucking ideas, Cullen. You just had to subject yourself…and Alice, for that matter…to this shit?_

"Is everything ok, Eddie?" Jessica cooed in my ear.

I nodded pensively, then…

_Wait…_

_What did she just say?_

_Did she just fucking call me…Eddie? _

_No, I heard her wrong. I must have._

I glanced over at Alice, who looked as if she'd finally lost her marbles. The corners of her glazed over eyes were quickly welling up with tears from trying so hard to suppress her laughter and, much to my dismay, she hastily excused herself to go "powder her nose"…_yeah, whatever_…before I could utter a single protest.

_Traitor._

And dammit, I was _not_ a fucking Eddie. Eddie Haskell was a flaming homo. Eddie Munster was a sniveling crybaby. Ed, Ed, and Eddie….God don't even get me started on that fucked up, depraved excuse for a cartoon.

_I'm not a damned Eddie._

_Shit!_

_I'm Edward Fucking Cullen bitch!!_

"Aww," Jessica said, leaning closer to me and pawing my chest for the twenty-fucking-thousandth time since she'd met me at the door. This girl was relentless. "I hope your sister's ok."

"She's fine," I said, a thousand derogatory phrases running through my mind. "I think she just had something in her eye…or something."

Yeah, if she wasn't careful she'd have a lot more than that to cry about when I was done with her. I can't believe she fucking left me here with Little Miss Sunshine and Daisies. It was the only time I'd ever considered killing my sister the seventeen years I'd known her.

"Mmm hmm," Jessica said with a pout. "It's ok. You don't have to lie to protect her feelings or anything. I know it must be really hard on both of you…you know, with your father…"

"In prison?" I said, accentuating the point considerably more than I'd intended. Yet, when I saw the slightest hint of revulsion creep into her chipper expression, I was suddenly glad I had. Hell, if that was all it took to get her to take her hands off me…well then, I'd just found the fucking A-bomb that would lead me to eternal salvation.

_Praise the Lord!_

"Yeah," she said, her lips contorting and puckering as if she'd just swallowed a whole glass of lemon juice. "Anyway, let's not talk about sad stuff. We're supposed to be having fun, right!"

I nodded and forced a smile.

_Fun…_

_Yeah, whatever you say Princess Prozac._

_A trip down the river with a gun aimed point blank at my skull would be more entertaining. _

"So," she resolved, a gleaming smile reforming on her skinny lips. "I was meaning to ask you…You know, our Winter Formal is coming up. It's the most exciting time of the year at Marcus. I'm sure you've seen all the banners and posters across campus."

I shook my head.

"Oh," she said, looking shocked and more than a bit hurt.

"Sorry," I shrugged, craning my neck in the hope that I'd see Alice sauntering back toward the table with a brilliant idea to get us out of this.

As I looked toward the girl's bathroom, my subconscious must have seen something of interest out of my peripheral because suddenly felt a burning impulse to pound someone's ass.

I could only think of one person that might be, and he'd been treading dangerously close to the edge of my self-control since the moment I'd laid eyes on him.

_Fucking bastard. It's your fucking fault I'm sitting here._

God I wanted to ring his neck.

I had nagging urge to turn my head to get a better view of what might have caused it, but I also didn't want to give Jessica any reason to think I wasn't paying attention to her endless drivel.

It was probably nothing.

I tried to ignore the feeling as I rested my elbow on the table, cradling my head in the palm of my hand. I gazed back at Jessica, blurring my vision as I tried to make out the many odd shapes and jagged corners my eyes detected as her face became more distorted.

_Interesting. Picasso's "Nu a la serviette."_

"Well they're really pretty," she said, looking around the cafeteria. "I made each one myself. Anyway, the entire school is decked out in the spirit of the season, and like…we try to tone down the Christmas decorations and everything. You know, for the non-Christian students and all?" She curled her fingers into what I could only assume were air quotes as she said this.

"Very politically correct of you," I mused.

"Not that there are many," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. "But we put out a menorah here, a Quantico flag there."

_Huh?_

"A…_what?"_

"What?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"What kind of flag?"

"A _Quantico_ flag," she smiled. "You know, that African holiday?"

"Oh, you mean _Kwanzaa." _

"Yeah, whatever," she said, shaking her head wildly as if somehow she would settle her brain back into place in her skull. I highly doubted it was possible. "Anyway, I'm on the committee."

"That's…really great," I said, trying to sound even the slightest bit interested in what she was saying although I'd found more interest in the mating habits of the common fruit fly, to be dead honest.

It was becoming harder to fake this shit by the second, and unfortunately my own _intact_ brain had now shifted its focus to the distinct sound of yelling echoing across the cafeteria. Jessica must have noticed as well, because she'd suddenly become very silent.

_Thank fucking God for teenage drama in the lunchroom. _

Thankful for the reprieve, I turned my head slowly toward Bella's table. With all the chaos, I was sure I could get away with sneaking at least a peek without garnering any scrutinizing glances. And when I did, I sure as hell didn't like what I fucking saw.

Bella and Black were each locked in the midst of a dead stare. Bella looked absolutely livid, and I could only assume why.

_That fucker. _

Realizing with great clarity that theirs had been the raised voices I'd previously, and completely on animal instinct, my palms tightened into a vice grip on the edge of the table.

What the hell was Black up to?

"There they go again," Jessica stated casually, as if this display were as normal as the petite little doilies that adorned each table. "My goodness, they sure do love to make a scene."

"Uh huh." Shit, where the fuck was Alice. I needed an excuse, and pronto.

"I really _should_ call my father before it gets out of hand."

"Huh?"

"My father. I said I should call him, but I doubt it would do any good. They'll just start again tomorrow."

Even so, Jessica reached into her bag and began to pull out her phone. Terrific. Here I was busting my ass to try and keep the peace, and Bella was about to jack that shit all to hell.

Jessica began dialing a few numbers on the keypad, and I instantly panicked. I couldn't let her call Stanley. If I had any bearing how this place operated, I knew that Bella would be the one to suffer while Black got maybe a slap on the hand. And that was just fucked up.

I quickly grasped Jessica's hand to stop her, and her head snapped up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking surprised and more than a bit turned on by the sudden skin to skin contact.

_Think Cullen. Why are you stopping her? And come up with something quick dammit, or you're gonna fuck this shit up worse than Bella will._

"Um," I stammered as Jessica continued to stare in wonder at my hand on top of hers.

_Shit!_

And then I did the only thing I could think of that would both keep her from dialing that damn phone and allow me to continue my observation of the situation without raising suspicion. I turned quickly, thrust my hands under each of Jessica's armpits, and hoisted the petite little bitch onto my lap.

In her surprise, Jessica dropped her phone to the floor with a sickening clatter. I was sure it had broken, but I didn't fucking care. Let the damn thing break if it meant giving Bella a chance to avoid another detention. I'd fucking buy the bitch another one for Christmas if I had to. Or Hanukkah. _Or Quantico._

Thankfully, Jessica ignored the fact entirely because the next thing I knew, her arms were completely wrapped around my neck and her beaming face was two inches from my own, emanating an odor akin to a rancid mix of peanut butter and grapes through a fit of giggles.

I fought to smile back as a sickening rush of bile arose in my throat. I swallowed hard, because throwing up in her overexposed cleavage was _definitely_ not conducive to success by any means.

_Please don't fucking try to kiss me. God, I don't think I could handle it._

"Well," she squealed, gyrating her bony ass against my pelvis. "This is _a lot _more comfortable."

_It's ok, boy. It'll all be over soon. I promise I'll make it up to you later. I'll even use lotion. _

"Well," I coughed, feeling the distinct sensation of my nuts retreating into my body. "I just…um…figured you'd like a front row seat for the action."

"Oh, Eddie," Jessica laughed again, settling her head into the crook of my neck. "You're so bad."

"Comes with the territory," I said quickly, trying to ignoring the latest Eddie-utterance and train my ears on what was visibly becoming an all out war between Bella and Black.

But Jessica wouldn't fucking shut up.

"I really don't see how my father allowed her to step one foot into Marcus," Jessica gossiped in my ear. "From what I understand, she's a _lit-tle_ on the crazy side. I mean, she apparently even has…_a record."_

"Yeah?" I uttered nervously, only half hearing Jessica's drone and still not able to hear what the fuck was going on. And then, before I could fully process the searing rage building in Bella's eyes, her chair shot back about twenty feet. I felt my body jerk in response, ready to jump into the fray. But I was fucking trapped, and I knew there'd be no way I could explain to Jessica my reasons for jumping in to defend Bella's honor.

Not without the fucking Spanish Inquisition, anyway.

_Shit!_

Bella now towered over the others, facing down Black with the wrath of Ares. And I swear she'd just lusted after Emmett's fork. God dammit! I could only hope she had it within her to stop herself short of killing the bastard.

Because, quite frankly, I wanted that fucking honor myself.

I sat as rigid as a hawk with Jessica on my lap, feeling helpless to stop what was now turning into a seriously fucked up and dangerous situation. I swear, if he laid one fingertip on any part of that girl, Jessica was going to find herself flung halfway to Seattle.

"God, she's a lost cause," Jessica continued her tirade. "I swear, when my father hears about this…"

Through her continuous scrutiny, I could only hear snippets of what passed between Bella and Black. It was seriously beginning to piss me off. I needed to know what was being said, dammit. Would this bitch ever shut the fuck up?

"_I don't have to worry about…" _Bella spat at Black.

"She's definitely going to get expelled after…" Jessica whispered in my ear.

"…_that tiny dick of yours…" _

"I really should call him now, because…."

"_I don't fucking care who…"_

"Where's my phone?"

"_Let him get me expelled…"_

"Edward!"

"WHAT?!?!" I finally couldn't take it anymore. I turned my whole body in my seat, and Jessica went plunging to the floor.

I looked up, realizing it had been Alice trying to get my attention. Running both hands through my hair, I drew in a deep breath.

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice hissed.

I could feel the vein in my forehead throbbing as I looked at my sister's stricken face. Shit! This whole fucking thing was getting way out of hand. I shot her a hardened glance, and she rolled her eyes.

Alice bent down to help Jessica back to her feet, her face a bright shade of crimson. I couldn't tell whether it had been caused by embarrassment or anger, and I really didn't fucking care at this point. All I knew was that this whole thing was beyond fucked.

"Well, don't I feel like a total basket case," Jessica giggled nervously. "I'm so uncoordinated sometimes."

Thankful that she was not only entirely oblivious to what had just happened, but sitting in her own chair again, I turned my eyes back to Bella's table. Now that I was free of my imprisonment, there would be nothing to stop me from fucking that bastard's ass up beyond recognition. Oh fucking well.

_Just give me one reason, asshole. Just one. _

But to my surprise, things had seemed to calm down again.

_Well shit, that was quick. Way to go Bella!_

Bella was now chatting quietly on her phone. Black had completely disappeared, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had fallen into quiet conversation among themselves. I caught Rose casting a sideways glance once or twice in Bella's direction, but returned quickly to the conversation each time.

The only thing seriously amiss, at least from my vantage point…which was now feeling much too fucking far away…was the look on Bella's face as she spoke. Something was off. I couldn't put a finger on what, but I just knew something wasn't right with her.

She looked completely spent and devoid of any emotion whatsoever. And although I was sure she'd be exhibiting some sort of smug satisfaction from driving Black away, or at least a bit of residual anger after the confrontation, there was just…nothing. Her eyes were completely…and quite disturbingly… empty.

Quite frankly, she looked like something out of Night of the Living Dead.

And it worried the shit out of me.

I could hear Jessica behind me now, giving Alice a detailed rundown of what she'd missed. Alice remained silent for the most part, only murmuring a small word of acknowledgement every now and then in between Jessica's infrequent breaths.

I wasn't listening. I didn't fucking care what she had to say. It didn't fucking matter. I'd clear up any inconsistencies with Alice later.

All I cared about at that very moment was Bella. My focus remained on her face, looking for any flicker of emotion. I didn't know why, but I needed to see something…_anything_…that would signify that this whole fucked up ordeal was over.

I needed to know that she was ok.

But there was absolutely nothing.

I closed my eyes, drawing in another deep breath and wondering what I could do…_if there was anything I could do. _I wanted to see that little fire that I knew burned within her. If I could just get a glimpse of it, I'd know she was alright.

At that very moment, it was all I craved.

I had just begun to rise from my seat when Alice loudly cleared her throat.

_Dammit, don't start this catty shit now. _

I turned hesitantly, not wanting to take my eyes off Bella. I feared that if I did, I'd turn back to find she'd evaporated into a cloud of dust.

"Edward," Alice said in her most sisterly tone.

"What?" I asked, ready for a completely shit-fucked tongue lashing for getting all bent out of shape over the situation.

I braced for impact, but then noticed Alice's face soften ever so slightly. Her eyes conveyed a familiar "just-go-along-with-what-I-say" expression that meant she had an idea and I better just shut the fuck up and let her take the lead.

But more than that…she was actually going to _help me? _

I mean, she fucking hated Bella. What the hell was this sudden change?

It had to be about Jessica. That was the only explanation. She wanted to get away just as much as I did.

"Yeah," I conceded to her, and the corner of her mouth twitched into a tiny smile.

"You know, I hate to be a party pooper. But we really need to get to the library before it gets too late. I have that algebra test coming up, and you promised you'd help me study."

"Oh," Jessica smiled. "I could help you with that! You have Kilgore, right? His tests are always a snap as long as you know the basics. I'd be happy to lend Eddie a hand getting you up to par."

"Well, um…" I stammered. "It's just that…"

"It's just that," Alice interrupted. "I'm kind of dyslexic, and Edward knows the right techniques to keep me from getting things all jumbled up in my head. Plus, I'm easily distractible. I really need a quiet environment where I can focus. I hope you understand."

"Oh," Jessica said, looking a bit glum. "Oh yeah. That's ok. I totally understand your _special needs_. I volunteered at a camp for kids with Doves Syndrome last summer. I'm really in tune with them. Bless their hearts, I was their favorite counselor!"

"I'm sure you were," Alice smiled courteously. Her eyes fluttered for a brief moment, then settled on mine again. "Um Edward?" she said, clearing her throat and wriggling a single finger. I turned my head slightly, just in time to see Bella walking hastily toward the exit.

I cast a nervous glance back toward Alice, who's eyes urged me to follow her. Why, I didn't know. But she and I were going to have a serious talk about her sudden onset of bipolarism.

"Ok," I said, getting up quickly. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. A promise is a promise. But, I need to ask Emmett something real quick. And I have to go back to the dorm real quick. So I'll meet you in about…say… a half-hour?"

"Sounds great!" Alice chimed. "And um..Eddie? _Don't_ _get lost. _Just get what you need. Alright? Don't dilly dally._"_

"Yeah," I smirked, catching her intended meaning immediately. "I'll try not to do that. Um, I guess I'll see you later Jess. It's been…fun."

"Most definitely! Keep that lap warm for me," she injected with a wink.

"You bet," I said, shuddering internally at the thought of those bony thighs straddling mine again. Shaking it off, I quickly turned and made my way toward the others.

_Cullen, you'll be paying Alice back for that fucking glorious save the rest of your life._

I'd half hoped that at least one of them would have run out after her. But there they all sat, a look of subdued complacency on each of their faces. Some fucking friends they were.

I mean, I remembered what Bella had explained to me earlier about their wariness to interfere where Black was concerned. I could at least understand, at least in some respect, their allowing her to deal with him on her own when face to face.

But Black wasn't here. This was something else entirely. And I'd be damned if I was going to let them just sit there and do absolutely nothing.

Only Emmett looked up when I approached, nodding his head in greeting.

"Hey man," he sighed, trying to look composed but doing a piss poor job of it.

"Yeah, hi. Emm…You mind telling me what the fuck just happened?"

Rosalie's eyes flickered up to my face, lingering for a brief moment before returning to stare at Jasper. She honestly looked as if someone had taken her entire inheritance and given it to some third world country against her will.

And Jasper…fuck! What the hell was going on here?

I glared back at Emmett, waiting for him to say something. After clearing my throat insistently, he finally manned up.

"I had nothing to do with it," Emmett said, raising his hands off the table and slapping them back down in one swift movement. "Jacob started some shit. They were going at something severe. I swear she was about to kill the bastard, but then he whispered something to her and her face just kind of…" He shook his head. "And then Bella got a phone call from home….I don't know man. But this shit is fucked up."

"Ok," I said, sizing up the situation. "And none of you thought it would be a good idea to go and make sure she was ok? That's pretty messed up."

"We tried, Edward," Jasper broke in, a derisive look now strewn across his face. "I mean, _I tried _at least. She didn't want to listen. She told us all to go to hell."

Rosalie winced, then looked away toward the wall.

"Rose? You have something to add?"

She snapped her head in my direction, meeting my eyes with a contemptuous glare.

"_You _were busy with the little hussy," Rosalie spat. "Why the hell do you even care?"

"Does it really fucking matter?" I fumed. "As it stands, it looks as if I'm the only one who does."

Rose stood up to face me, and Emmett quickly grabbed her by the arm. She shook it off, looking livid and as if she was about to slap me. Let her try. I was more than up for the challenge.

"_Just who the hell do you think you are? _You don't fucking know me! You don't know any of us, and you most certainly _do not _know Bella. I mean, why don't you just go back to Chicago to your depraved little world and leave her the hell alone? Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day? She was perfectly fine until you came along, and let me tell you…"

"Rose, babe," Emmett cautioned. "Just cool it, ok?"

"I most certainly will not," she spat back, her face completely flushed.

"Babe, it's not going to help anything if you lose it," he said, standing up behind her and setting his big hands on her shoulders. He shook his head and locked his eyes on mine. Rosalie quickly looked away, still fuming.

"Listen, Edward," Emmett said calmly. "I don't know what Jake said to her and none of us really knows what happened after she picked up that phone. But it's obvious that whatever it was really messed her up."

"I'd say that's the understatement of the year," I sighed, wiping away the beads of sweat on my forehead. "Look, I'm going to look for her before she runs into Black again. I don't want him anywhere near her for the rest of the night, you got that? Do whatever you have to do, but if I see him within a five-hundred yard radius of Bella, I'm not going to think twice about breaking his head open. Mark my words."

Emmett nodded his understanding, wrapping his arms around a trembling Rosalie, who now looked on the verge of tears. I shot a swift glance at Jasper, who was still looking morose and staring at his hands in defeat.

Satisfied in knowing at least Emmett had my back, I turned and headed straight in the same direction as Bella. I only hoped she hadn't disappeared entirely. But it didn't matter. Hell, I'd search the entire campus until I found her if that's what it took. But I was not about to leave her alone. Not for another second.

I burst through the double doors, and a rush of cold air hit my face. It stung at my cheeks, but I ignored it. My anger was enough to keep my ass warm for the moment. I'd worry about hypothermia later.

I scanned the area, shielding my eyes from the orange glow of the halogen lamps. She couldn't have gotten that far. Even at run, it hadn't been that long and I was certain she'd still be somewhere in the visible vicinity. I looked out toward the darkened lacrosse field and the library.

Nothing.

Had she gone to her car? Maybe she'd decided to take a drive up to La Push. God I hoped not. If she was anything like me, she'd probably end up running her car up a tree. I squinted my eyes, focusing on the parking lot. Unfortunately, it was too dark and she'd parked too far away that morning.

_Shit!_

I lowered my hand from my forehead and forced myself to focus. If I were Bella, where would I go? I looked straight ahead toward the quad, hoping maybe she'd headed to her dorm. Sure enough, and to my relief, I immediately recognized those long chestnut curls trailing gently in the breeze as she made her way across campus.

_Thank fucking God._

I started walking briskly in her direction, dead set on reaching her before she completely disappeared from my line of sight. I wasn't opposed to breaking into the girl's dorm if I needed to, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Bella," I called out to her, and she picked up her pace.

_Dammit! _

"Bella!" I yelled again. I was running now, trying to match her steps. I knew for a fact that she'd heard me. Hell, I was pretty sure everyone in the next county over had heard me.

She slowed, then stopped altogether. But she didn't turn around to acknowledge me at all. She just stood there, looking straight ahead, her hands wrapping tightly around her abdomen.

Was she hurt? Sick? God, I hoped not.

Finally reaching her, I grasped her arm and spun her to face me. I immediately scanned her for any sign of injury. If I saw anything…anything at all…Black was going to suffer a lot worse than I'd originally planned. My eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness, yet I could see no signs of visible damage. But as I looked into her eyes, I was pretty sure she'd been crying.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, sniffling and twisting her face to mask the puffiness under her red rimmed eyes. It hadn't worked. And dammit, the emptiness was still very much there.

"Are you alright?" I tried to keep my tone as soft and controlled as possible, scared I might bring on another round of tears if I came off as an asshole. Although from the look on her face, I had my doubts I hadn't already accomplished it somehow.

"I'm fine," she uttered hoarsely, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer. Her coat was still draped over her other arm, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was cold. I knew I was. I'd left my jacket, along with what had remained of my fucking dignity, back at the table with Alice and Jessica.

"Rosalie said something happened while you were on the phone and you just…I saw you run out of the cafeteria and I…"

_I didn't fucking know what I was doing._

Why in the world was this any of my concern in the first place? Well, in theory it wasn't. But I couldn't just let her run out alone like that. Not after what I'd witnessed, and certainly not now that Black wasn't in plain sight. I didn't trust that bastard to not to fuck with her again, now that he wouldn't have any witnesses.

"I said I'm fine," she lied again, trying to hold back the tremble and strain in her voice. "I'm just…tired or something. I don't know. It's been a long day, and really all I want to do is go back up to my room and sleep."

"If that's all it is, then why have you been crying?" I finally asked, not about to pretend that I hadn't noticed.

"Edward," she said, shaking her head. "Just…go back inside and finish your little date with Jessica. This doesn't concern you."

"Wait. Date?" I said, my confusion getting the better of me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh please," she managed to smile, although it wasn't exactly the kind of smile I'd hoped to see. More like an accusing, threatening sneer. "Edward, I was standing right there in the parking lot for fuck's sake. Do I look like an idiot?"

"No…you…what?" I stammered, feeling a hard crease cut into the space between my eyes. What the hell was she talking about? I was fucking putting up with that bitch's shit to…

And then it dawned on me. Had Bella actually taken my flirtation with Jessica seriously? I mean, shit. Of all the fucked up things to misinterpret! Of course, that would definitely explain the major fucking attitude and her hasty return to campus. And what? Was she jealous?

_You've got to be kidding me. _

And then, I just couldn't help myself. I fought hard against the smile emerging on my face, but I knew it was ridiculous to even attempt it. After all, I was fucking Irish. And everyone knows, Irish eyes tell no lies. Leave it to fucking genetics to get me into loads of fucking trouble at the worst possible moment.

My body tensed as a stifled chuckle escaped my throat. I tried to mask it by coughing, but it only made me sound like more of an asshole.

_I…was…fucked._

"Great," she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're fucking laughing at me now?"

I could see the signs of tears beginning to well up in the corner of her eyes again, but unfortunately it did nothing to quell my urge to just laugh at the entire situation. I mean, come on. Jessica Stanley was cute in a cuddly little kitten sort of way, I guess. And I was pretty sure she'd make a great girlfriend…for someone else at least. But the girl was hardly my fucking type. Sorry, but I actually had standards. And she was light years from meeting even one facet of my strict criteria.

_Bella on the other hand… _

"Yeah, I guess I am laughing at you," I confessed. Honesty is always the best policy, right? But as her tears started to trickle down the delicate curves of her face, I rescinded that stupidity immediately. My smile faded, and I felt heat rushing to my face in embarrassment.

"Fuck you, Edward," she spat, only halfheartedly. Hell, she couldn't even tell me off right. "Just fucking go back inside, alright? I don't need your crap."

"Bella," I sighed, realizing I was still holding on to her arm. I released my grip and nervously ran a hand through my hair before thrusting both of them into my pockets. This was really fucking ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I thought you understood."

"Understood that you're a fucking asshole, just like the rest of them? Oh, trust me. You've made that perfectly clear."

"No. Ok, maybe I'm an asshole. I'll be the first one to admit that. But I thought you realized that the whole thing with Jessica was a scam to get her off our fucking backs."

"Funny," she said. "You and your new little friend looked pretty chummy tonight, don't you think? I mean, she was pretty much dry humping you over there."

"You saw that?" I asked, remembering that I really was too good at charming the panties off certain women. Jessica, of course, proved to be no exception to that rule. The girl was probably off somewhere getting off.

"Don't play me for a fool, Edward. I think the whole cafeteria saw her pawing you like a bitch in heat. Shit, the least you could do is spare us all the disgusting visuals and just take her out in back of the gym or something."

"It's not like that," I smiled weakly, not wanting to collapse into a fit of laughter again as slightly disturbing and seriously comical images of Jessica in a compromising position coursed through my mind. "Look, I know this is going to sound like the biggest bullshit line in history now considering you've made up your mind to the contrary, but I was humoring her for your benefit. Mostly, I was protecting you from having to deal with another weeks worth of detention thanks to me."

"Protecting me?" she smirked.

"Yes."

"You're right," she scoffed. "That is the biggest load of bullshit I've heard all fucking night."

"But if you'd just give me a fucking minute to explain…"

"No! I don't need your fucking protection!" she yelled. "Least of all from a dime store whore like her. I've been able to handle her since day one at this fucking place, and you're being here hasn't changed that. "

"Well, I disagree. Especially after seeing your reaction in the parking lot after she caught sight of us together."

Bella lips tightened into a scowl. She crossed her arms and averted her eyes in a way that reminded me of my four-year-old cousin when my uncle refused to let him play with his Glock.

Although I really had to admit, she looked a lot fucking sexier when she did it.

"Look," I said, crossing my own arms. I stopped myself short of pouting, because fuck. I didn't fucking pout. "I get the fact that you don't like Jessica. And trust me, from the way she went on about you, I'm sure the feeling's mutual."

Bella's eyes flickered curiously up in my direction, then quickly drifted back into their set stare at the pavement.

"And unfortunately she's the dean's daughter…" I continued, hoping that she was still listening and not running through a thousand ways to kill the bitch…or me for that matter.

"So?" she mumbled to the ground.

"So," I reiterated. "I figured that by suffering along with her crap tonight I'd spare you another trip to Stanley's office. Like you said this morning…A day of sifting through trash in the rain with me isn't exactly your preferred activity on a Saturday afternoon."

"Oh, I'm sure you're just a fucking martyr."

This was not going well, and now I was getting even more pissed off.

"Well it almost didn't work," I stated harshly. "You're little display with Black nearly fucked the whole thing up."

"Well excuse me for interfering," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Jesus, Bella. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. I mean, come on. Jessica's one sandwich short of a picnic, for Christ's sake. I'd forever be correcting her pathetic attempts at political correctness. Are you sure they graded your IQ test correctly? Because I'm starting to think whoever did was smoking some serious shit.

She shook her head, obviously not wanting to believe that I hadn't been enjoying every minute of Jessica's attention tonight. But then, much to my surprise I thought I actually detected the hint of a weak smile turning up in the corners of her mouth.

Jackpot!

"Must have been a lot less potent than whatever _your_ proctor was on," she uttered with a soft chuckle, still avoiding my eyes. But hell, it was something at least. "And don't ever insult my intelligence. We both know I'm bound to run circles around you on the SATs."

Her eyes returned to mine, and she smiled a little more like the one I'd originally been hoping for. It wasn't perfect by a long shot, but shit. It was a real fucking smile and it managed to conjure a warmth in my chest that I'd been able to do at least that one small thing for her.

I may not have had the chance to defend her against what was obviously a seriously fucked up moment with Black. But shit, it was still early and I was bound to find him lurking in the hall when I got back to the dorm. For his own sake, I hoped the pampered little fucker had at least taken Tae Kwan Do.

Seizing this window of opportunity now that I'd been able to sidestep yet another confrontation between us, I made my move to get to the bottom of things.

"Now why the hell did you run out of the cafeteria after that phone call?" She shook her head, but I wasn't about to let her revert into silence again. "And don't try to tell me it was nothing, because I saw the look on your face Bella. Hell, even Rose was worried and she doesn't strike me as the type to get her panties in a twist for just a random call from home."

"Rose was only worried because she doesn't want to deal with my issues when she gets back to the dorm," she sighed. "And anyway, I really don't blame her."

"I think you're seriously wrong," I said. "Actually, the three of them looked as if they might hurl they were so upset. Shit, Jasper looked as if someone had kicked him in the nuts about twenty times, to be honest."

"Whatever," she shrugged, wiping her face on the arm of her blazer again. "It doesn't matter. And even if I did, there's not much you would be able to do anyway. It's complicated."

"Humor me," I pressed on. Complicated or not, I wasn't about to let this go.

"Why do you even care?" she said, cocking her head to the side suspiciously and glancing up under heavy eyelids. God, she was fucking gorgeous.

_Get it together, Cullen. Don't fuck this up. _

"Does _that_ really matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, is it really a prerequisite to have a hidden agenda in trying to help someone who obviously needs it?"

She rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky. But I noted that she was still smiling ever so slightly, which meant I must be getting through to her in some way.

Shit, maybe other people had an agenda or something to gain by helping or--in Black's case--hurting other people. But I wasn't like everyone else. I'd seen too much shit in my life to give a crap anymore what I had to gain or lose. Hell, I'd already lost enough because of those kinds of people.

She hesitated for a moment, then finally lowered her gaze back onto mine.

"My father called," she sighed, giving in a bit begrudgingly. "He wants me to take a month off from school to accompany him on the campaign trail."

"Ok," I said, thinking for a moment. "So what's so complicated about that?"

"You obviously don't know Charlie," she laughed with an air of sarcasm. "Trust me, the fact that he wants me with him has absolutely nothing to do with quality father-daughter bonding. His campaign manager suggested it would make for good publicity. Of course, I don't pretend to understand why. I'm hardly daughter of the year."

"Maybe you're not giving Charlie enough credit. Or yourself."

"I told you. Everything is a publicity stunt," she said, shaking her head. "And I do mean _everything. _Hell, my father surprised me with my car last year and it was on the damn front page of the Seattle Times. It was a fucking birthday present for Christ's sake."

"Well, it's the thought that counts. Right?" She frowned, and I could tell she'd found no humor in the fact. _Well, I thought it was funny._ "Even so, I think you should at least consider taking some time off from this place. From the looks of it, I think you probably could use a vacation from Black, too."

"Oh, do you?" she snickered.

"Yes, I do" I smiled confidently.

"And you've come to this conclusion based on _what_ exactly? Your unwavering optimism that a few weeks in the sun can cure everything? Or wait," she laughed. "Because you just know me and my problems so fucking well after one morning of small talk."

"I just think you should give your father a chance," I said, realizing that if I was talking to a doppelganger of myself he'd probably look at me like I was a fucking wackjob.

"Edward," Bella said, shaking her head slowly. Her face was contorting into an expression of hopelessness yet again, and I wasn't about to allow it. I couldn't fucking stand seeing her like that, for whatever reason. I didn't care how much she'd done wrong in her past. No one deserved to feel the way she was feeling.

"Listen," I sighed. "I know don't know him. I don't even pretend to know you, although…" My breath hitched, and I shook my head of my last thought. This wasn't about me. This was about helping Bella, and I wasn't about to try and screw it up. "Anyway, I'm just trying to help you clear your mind and think through things a bit more thoroughly. You don't always get a second chance to do the right thing, and believe me…"

"The right thing?" she suddenly snapped, causing me to take a step back in surprise. "You mean like when my father decided to abandon my mother and I when I was four years old? Like when he sentenced me to attend this God forsaken school because he couldn't…no wait…because he _didn't fucking have the balls _todeal with the bad publicity that comes with having a seriously fucked up daughter?"

"Bella," I countered with very little success. "You're hardly fucked up. Trust me, I know what fucked up looks like and maybe you have problems, but shit. We all have fucking problems."

"You know nothing about me, Edward," she said. "Ask around campus. You might be surprised at what you hear. Or maybe not, considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Oh just forget it," she argued. "Please, just leave me alone. You don't need me as a charity case."

"A charity case? What the hell are you talking about, Bella? I'm not taking pity on you for Christ's sake! Will you just listen to…"

But before I could say another word, Bella had turned on her heel and started storming off as she had from the cafeteria. This was becoming utterly fucking ridiculous. No woman was worth this much fucking trouble, and yet here I was…putting up with her mood swings and low blows to my over inflated ego.

What the hell was wrong with me? This was not the Edward Fucking Cullen I'd left back in Chicago. Shit, this wasn't even the Edward Fucking Cullen of yesterday morning, when all this shit with Bella had first began. No one changes their entire fucked up personality overnight.

Fuck, she was driving me mad!

And yet, deep down inside I wanted more. I craved more. I didn't care that she'd basically tried repeatedly to hand me my dick in a hastily wrapped package tied with a piece of twine. Nor did I care that our lives were on completely different levels. None of it mattered…none of it except her.

And before I could reason with my own sanity, I felt my feet pounding the pavement in exaggerated strides in pursuit of her.

_Do not take exaggerated strides, for they will surely take one five-hundredth of your vision._

I'd never understood those words until now. But fuck losing one five-hundredth of my vision. Because, in all honesty, Bella was all I could fucking see at this moment. My eyes refused to lose their focus as I drew closer and closer. She wasn't getting away from me. I wouldn't allow it.

When I'd finally come within an arm's reach of her trembling figure, I reached out and took hold of her wrist. Spinning her around to face me, I was intent on making her see reason. To see that if there was only one person in this world she could turn to without worry of any pretenses, it was me.

I could feel the searing heat rush quickly to my face. She'd been crying harder now, I could tell from the flush in her cheeks. Her face glowed ethereally in the dim white light cascading upon us from the moon, her tears sparkling as she trembled.

"Just let me go," she pleaded, but I couldn't bring myself to comply. I didn't know if I would ever have the strength. I just knew I had to do something to make her see…to make her believe that I would never hurt her.

I lifted my free hand to her chin, nudging it gently up, refusing to let her look away no matter how hard she fought to do so. Releasing my grip on her wrist, I raised my other hand to her face. The feel of her skin under my palm seemed to burn straight through my veins and into my chest, but it was an exquisite pain. I would take it over and over again. If she would only believe…

"Bella," I whispered as she continued to cry uncontrollably. My own knees felt as if they might give out on me at any moment, and I felt my thoughts spiraling out of control. I shouldn't want this so bad, and if the voice of reason were present in my mind I would have argued with myself that I couldn't want this.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't remotely right in any sense of the word.

But at the same time, it seemed like the only thing that _was_.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed deeply, relenting to my touch. Her body responded to my fingers as they caressed the soft skin of her cheek and traced the supple curves of her neck. I pulled her closer, feeling her body settle into a steady rhythm with mine. I could feel her heart race beneath her breast, matching the arrhythmic beats of my own.

She opened her eyes, and for an instant I could see the slightest hint of fear and hesitance within. I wasn't about to fight against it. Hell, I was scared too. This feeling…whatever it was…was completely new to me. But I was helpless to deny it.

Only the smallest fraction of an inch from one another, I drowned in the scent of her sweet breath as it fanned across my face. The heat from her body warmed me from within, and I could only think of one thing I would ever want more than anything.

Bella's trust.

And finally, giving into the temptation that had first presented itself on the beach at La Push, I allowed my bottom lip to slowly and softly graze hers.

The spark of electricity I had felt earlier in the day was nothing compared to the intensity of the sensation which now coursed through my veins. The force of it consumed my soul as I slowly cradled her trembling lips in mine.

Her soft tongue traced a line across my bottom lip, and I felt a sudden rush of longing. And I wanted more…so much more than wealth, or respect, or redemption…

I wanted Bella.

And then…just as I had begun to think my whole life had come to a pleasant and peaceful alignment in her arms…my rapture came to a screeching and deafening halt in a flash of searing pain.

The reality of where I was and what had transpired just moments before came rushing back to me in a fury. Reflex took over, and I took a step back, immediately raising my hand to the raw sting now present on my left cheek.

"What the fuck?!?!" I yelled, taking another reflexive step backward, now eying Bella with contempt.

"How dare you!!" she screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

My brain felt like it was about to explode out of my head as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. She'd fucking slapped me! I definitely had not seen _that_ coming. Nor could I wrap my mind around the fact that she actually had done it.

But I felt it. _Fuck, did I feel it! _

I continued to rub the side of my jaw, sure she had knocked something out of whack with that right hook. I looked for the slightest hint of remorse in her eyes, but there she stood…cocked and ready and resolute as Micky Ward in the ninth round.

And here _I stood_, just looking like a fucking Mickey.

"What the hell did you go and do that for?" I yelled again, lowering my hand from my damaged face. There was the slightest metallic tang in my mouth. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip.

_She fucking drew blood?!?_

I raised my arm to my mouth, wiping the throbbing wound on the sleeve of my shirt.

_Jesus Christ, where did this girl learn to fucking hit? Prison? Fuck me!!_

And shit, although I hated to admit it, it fucking turned me on a little.

_You're a sick, masochistic fuck, Cullen._

"You fucking kissed me, you idiot! What the hell did you expect me to do?"

"What…I…"

_What did I expect her to do? Come on, Cullen. Get your head together you fucking fuck!_

"You fucking kissed me back!!" I reasoned angrily.

God, I sounded like a whiny toddler.

Bella stepped quickly toward me, and…SHIT…I took a fucking step back like I was being confronted by a damn mountain lion or some shit. I mean, I'd had the shit kicked out of me numerous times by fuckers a hundred times more menacing than Bella, and never in my fucking life had I ever backed down the way I was at this very moment.

What the hell was wrong with me?

_I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Bella Fucking Swan. That's what was fucking wrong._

"Don't you EVER fucking kiss me again, Cullen! I swear to you that I will _not_ hold back next time."

_What…the…fuck?!? That was holding back?_

I was rendered completely speechless. I was there just a moment ago, wasn't I?

I looked down at my body, checking for anything out of place.

Nope. Nothing. It was all there, just as it had been five minutes ago.

I'd heard of people losing chunks of time…some special on the Discovery Channel talking about how people lost days of their lives where they could remember eating their Wheaties on a Tuesday morning and then…nothing. They woke up in the backseat of their cars on Saturday with some sticky green shit on their ass.

That was definitely not anything close to what was going on now.

At least…Jesus I hoped not. But I wasn't about to check my ass for alien spooge in the middle of the fucking quad.

Bella stared at me for another long moment, sizing me up, and I could only assume wondering what the hell had propelled me to just kiss her. For the record, I was wondering the same damn thing myself. And I was now at a complete loss.

Shaking her head, she hoisted her backpack back up over her shoulder. Without another word, she turned and stalked defiantly toward her dorm, leaving me standing in the cold, completely fucking perplexed.

I continued to stare dumfounded at the back of Bella's head as she strode down the cobblestone path. My momentary lapse of consciousness was halted, however, when I heard the distinct sound of hands clapping together slowly from behind. Startled, I turned and was surprised yet again when I met Rosalie's narrowed gaze.

_Terrific._

"Brilliant move, Edward. Real fucking suave. Hell, even Emmett had the common sense to _ask my permission_ before he attacked me."

_Ask her permission? _

_What was this? 1918? _

_Whatever happened to spontaneity?_

"I didn't fucking attack her," I said in defense. Just what I needed…Bella's resident bitch-in-arms to think I was taking advantage of her and finish the job she'd left behind in her wake.

Rosalie smirked, then reached into her bag, carefully rifling through it for what I could only assume was her Secret Service-issue can of pepper spray or a taser. I braced for a second impact as she took a step toward me, her hand still in her bag.

And then she fucking laughed at me.

"God, don't be such a baby," she said, pulling out a tissue and waving it in the air like a flag of surrender. "Now, are you going to let me inspect that cut without a fight? Or do I have to call in Emmett and Jazz to pin you down?"

I rolled my eyes, lowering my now very heightened defenses as she approached me. Raising up lithely on her tiptoes, she dabbed gently at the cut on my now swollen bottom lip. I winced, but she continued swabbing up the blood that had dripped down my chin.

Leave it to me to be a fucking bleeder.

"Well," she said, lowering her stance. "It's hardly attractive. But I think you'll live. Just make sure to ask Emmett to lend you an ice pack. It'll bring down the swelling. We wouldn't want the entire female population to organize a mass suicide in response to your messed up face now, would we?"

I had to say, I was beyond shocked at the Florence Nightingale routine. What the hell was with the women in this school? Excessive estrogen in the water or something? I'd have to warn Alice…don't drink from the fucking tap.

"So Emmett keeps a stash of ice packs in the room?" I said sarcastically. "Do you make a nightly ritual of beating the shit out of him or something?"

"Not on a regular basis," Rosalie shook her head, smiling as she inspected my jaw with her cold fingers.

"That's refreshing," I said, recoiling when she found an especially tender spot.

"Emmett plays defense on the Marcus lacrosse team," she explained impassively as she continued to gently poke and prod my cheek. "I suggested he keep a few in his fridge because I was sick of hearing him whine when he had to go to the nurses office."

"Nice. Well I suppose that makes you girlfriend of the year then."

"Don't be rude," she scolded. "If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to play nice."

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked, suspicion getting the better of me.

Rose sighed. I could tell she was still a bit peeved at being told off, but she was keeping it to herself. Thank god. I didn't think I could handle another round with her.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt," she confessed in defeat. "And Emmett threatened to withhold sex if I killed you."

"And we couldn't have him doing that."

"Oh definitely not," she laughed. "But I'm pretty sure you'd suffer a lot more than I would. Those Military Mama's sure used to keep him busy."

"I'll take your word for it."

She finished her examination, and stepped back to a more acceptable distance. I cradled my jaw again in my hand, trying not to move it too much. That shit still fucking hurt like hell.

"There. All better," she smiled. "Nothing seems to be broken. I'd say you were pretty lucky."

"In what respect would you assume that? My fucking face just got sideswiped by a crazed female."

"Oh. Right. I guess Bella _wouldn't_ have told you what Jacob had to endure. I mean, she's only known you for a day. And it's not exactly public knowledge."

"Two," I corrected. "But who's counting? So what happened with Black?"

Shit, had Bella actually dated that creep? There was no way in hell she was that fucking stupid.

Rosalie chuckled.

"Well, if Bella hasn't told you then I'll be damned if I'm going to."

"Thanks," I grumbled. "You've been loads of help."

Rosalie shrugged, then shot me another calculating gaze. I was getting so sick of these eternal, deafening silences and suspicious inspections of my character. Especially when preceded by the suggestion of disclosing a bit of pertinent information, then followed by a hard slam to the face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed and really fucking cold at this point.

"You know, Emmett asked me out for months before I finally caved. I mean, I'd known him for years and honestly…I'd never remotely considered him as a romantic prospect. He was just so…"

"Beneath you?" I stated sarcastically.

"Well, not really," she said, shaking her head and sitting down on a bench alongside the path. "I mean, money is green no matter whose wallet it resides in. And his family has a lot of it."

"How prophetic," I mumbled, dropping hard onto the spot next to her.

"I'm just stating a fact," she mused.

"So you're in it for the money."

"Hardly," she scoffed. "If that were the case, I'd do a lot better elsewhere. Trust me."

"I hear the Prince of Wales is single."

"Are you going to shut up and listen to my story?" she shot back. "Because really, I could just go run after Bella and let her spout off about how much of an asshole you are. And I can't promise I won't agree with her."

I beckoned her to continue, although I couldn't for the life of me figure out what her relationship with Emmett had anything to do with what had just happened. But like it or not, she was going to tell the story anyway. Might as well make some popcorn.

"Emmett's family welcomed me with open arms. It was that whole Southern hospitality thing, I think. They barely knew me, pretty much hated my father, and yet they accepted me with no questions. It was hardly something I was used to."

"I don't see your point," I sighed. "And really, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm really fucking tired of beating around the bush."

"Humor me," she smirked. "If you'll just shut your mouth and listen, a few things might get through that thick head of yours." She eyed my jaw suggestively.

"Go on," I said annoyed, leaning back on the bench.

"Anyway, I was the one who couldn't get past the differences in our backgrounds. My family…well, let's just say they're all about appearances. Everything's about bloodlines, wealth and stature. And Emmett, while he's a big teddy bear and treats me like a queen, isn't exactly the type one would bring home to Senator and Mrs. Hale and expect a warm welcome into their exclusive little club. He's unrefined, hails from a family history that is lacking in any real history at all, and basically frowned upon by my father."

"So then why are you fucking with him?" I asked.

"I'm not fucking with him, Edward. But things are quite complicated, and I'm really not sure that there's a real future for us anyway. I mean, he's a democrat. I'm a sixth generation republican. His father sells cow manure, and mine's about to become the leader of the free world. You can see our dilemma."

"Oh yeah. Crystal clear," I stated sarcastically. "So let me rephrase then. Why are you _with_ him?"

Rosalie chuckled softly, then cast me a sideways glance. "God help me, but I fell in love with him. And if you ever repeat that, Cullen, I swear to you that what Bella did tonight will seem like a slap on the hand compared to my wrath."

"Point taken."

"So anyway, I'm taking things slowly with Emmett. He realizes our differences pose a huge obstacle, although he doesn't quite understand it. I know he wants more from me, but he respects my position. He doesn't question it. And he doesn't force me to commit to something that might end in a world of hurt for all parties involved."

"Ok," I said, still confused. "So how _exactly_ does this apply to Bella?"

"Oh, Edward. You do have a lot to learn," she smiled surreptitiously, patting me on my knee. "I hate to say it, but Bella's a lot more like me than she's willing to admit. I'm not at liberty to discuss her personal life. Or her past." She cast me a knowing glance. "But I will tell you that no matter how much she denies it, she's constantly fighting with who she is. She also doesn't trust a soul, which unfortunately come with the territory. But I'm not about to get into that one. That's entirely up to her whether she wants to discuss it or not."

"She seems to trust you," I acknowledged.

"To an extent," she agreed. "But it's fleeting. She trusts me with some things, but she's very guarded about herself. She only allows small glimpses. The rest I've pretty much had to filled in myself."

Rosalie glanced at her watch, and suddenly stood up, smoothing her skirt.

"Well, Emmett's waiting for me," Rosalie said lazily. "I'm already late, but I'm sure he'll overlook it considering the circumstances."

"I'll put in a good word for you later," I mused.

Rose made a move to leave, then turned back quickly, eying me with the same suspicious look she'd given me before.

"Just for the record, and because I'm just a nosy fucking bitch," she laughed. "Tell me something. Why did you kiss Bella?"

I thought for a moment.

Why the hell had I kissed her? The whole fucked up day rushed through my mind. The fight that morning in the quad. The way I'd completely lost it on the beach, and the fact she'd seemed to just accept it. Her tender face. Her calming influence on me. Her own sense of hopelessness, and my desire to cleanse every tear that she'd ever shed.

It was insane, but I felt a connection with her that I'd never felt with anyone.

I hesitated, trying to come to terms with what I'd finally realized. Then, looking back at Rose, I said the only thing that could sum up the way I felt.

"I couldn't not kiss her."

"Good answer," Rosalie smiled approvingly, then gave a curt nod. Without another word, she turned away and walked seductively down the path toward a waiting Emmett.

I had to admit, this whole fucking night had become a constant blur. I still wasn't anywhere near understanding Bella's reaction, or what had happened. And now I'd have to contend with Alice asking a whole lot of questions that, frankly, I didn't have a fucking clue how to answer.

My jaw ached, and my lip throbbed painfully. But through it all, I realized that I wasn't mad at her. Not even the tiniest bit resentful. Sure my pride had been damaged, but I'd been an asshole and I really didn't fucking blame her for calling me on it.

And now, I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at that very moment. Was she reading silently under the warm covers of her bed, cursing my existence? Or was she laying restless atop them, crying inconsolably into the cold of her pillow?

Cursing my existence?

I turned my head and glanced thoughtfully at the solitary illuminated window on the third floor of the building.

I didn't know what had taken place in Bella's past, and I really didn't care. She could have killed someone in cold blood, and I'd have looked past it. Although I highly doubted her problems were anywhere near the caliber of those in my fucked up world.

Ok, so we were different. Our lives were on completely opposite ends of the universe. I'd give her that much. And yet, although I knew they should, I couldn't bring myself to accept that they mattered as much as Rosalie had inferred.

Differences could be worked around. They could even prove an asset if handled correctly.

But the trust? That was another issue entirely.

Maybe she'd never trust me in the way I wanted her to. But at the same time, I held out hope that someday she would. After all, she'd trusted me this morning. It may have only been a crack in the window that allowed me to see a glimpse what lay waiting inside. An oversight, but it was there, ready to be pried open.

And if there was one thing I was thankful for, even if it had a knack for landing me in a shitload of trouble…I was a pro at breaking in.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11: What's Done Is Done

**Fallen Angels, Chapter 11: What's Done Is Done**

**A/N: **Hello!! I want to thank all my faithful readers for making this a truly wonderful writing experience for me. I love opening my inbox to find your reviews…they always bring a smile to my face and remind me exactly why I continue on this fanfic journey!! Please forgive me if I don't always respond. Like many of you, I have a RL that takes precedence. I hope you understand.

FYI: I've posted a poll for all of you on my profile, so please take a moment to vote!! You could have a say in an upcoming chapter!!

I'd also like to give a few MAJOR shoutouts today.

First, I'd like to thank both Shellsbells and Breakdownslowly for their super stellar review of FA on Edwardville on LJ (find the link on my FF profile and go check them out). I really cannot thank them enough for aiming a shiny spotlight on Mafiaward!!

Second, I'd like to send LOADS OF HUGS AND SMOOCHIES to my good friend, Mandy aka , for jumping into this chapter and bringing her gift for gab to Edward/Emmett when my funny bone got lost among the Edward/Esme emo. You rock chickiedoodle!! I seriously love you more than a chocolate covered Edward3 3 3

Last but certainly not least, I would like to send lots of love to all my BFFF'er chicas who have remained so supportive throughout all of this. Congrats on all of your nominations…you totally deserve the recognition. I love you guys…I seriously do!!

Ok, a few final notes before I shut up and let you get to Edward…

There are a number of awards out there currently accepting nominations, the links to all of which can be found on my profile. Please take a moment to nominate your favorite fics and show your love for the writers. They work extra hard to bring you a few hours of A+ entertainment, and really appreciate your support!!

Also, take a moment to read the article by Justmallory (link on my FF profile). Whether you write or simply read fanfic, it's an extremely eye-opening glimpse into how your reviews affect the writer.

Ok, that's all for now!! On to Edward!!!

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked along the path to my dorm, continuing to rub my jaw and thankful that I'd at least have a couple hours of peace before I'd expected Emmett to slog in. I don't know how long I stood outside in the freezing cold, staring up at Bella's window and wrestling with whether I should go check on her or just leave her alone.

It wasn't until her light went out that I finally came to my senses and decided the best course of action was to take no action at all. Things had already spiraled way out of control and honestly, I needed some time to think…maybe even sleep if I could make my brain shut down for one fucking minute.

Of course, I wasn't an idiot. I knew that the task would prove more difficult than ever. My mind was already on overdrive, and I was fully aware of that fact. Bella had fucking made sure I'd remember what an ass I'd been, whether she'd intended to or not. Hell, that little memento was imprinted on my fucking jaw.

_Oh, she'd intended it alright. _

_She'd fucking beat me into submission. _

_How the hell could someone that petite and delicate inflict that kind of pain anyway? Christ!_

Climbing the front steps, I couldn't help but feel as if my whole life had become a blur since meeting Isabella Swan. She'd single-handedly taken every certainty in my life and tossed into oblivion, leaving me to re-evaluate everything I'd ever believed about myself. And it sucked.

For instance…I've always been fully aware that I'm an asshole. I thrive on it most days. I embrace it. And more than once it's managed to get me out of some seriously sticky situations, so I'm not ashamed to admit it.

Or at least, I _wasn't _ashamed to admit it until _she_ popped into my existence. No woman had ever possessed the ability to turn me into such a hypersensitive heap of molten flesh. I don't know how she did it, but suddenly I was ready to do whatever it took to see that raging fire behind her eyes. And I'd do unspeakable things to anyone who caused it to flicker out.

And it had nothing to do with the possible concussion she'd given me, although…shit…I'm sure it didn't fucking help. No, this began the first moment I'd ever laid eyes on Bella. Something inside…some primal instinct or obscure and previously undiagnosed mental illness…made me completely obsessed with her wellbeing.

I hated it. I'd fought against it. And yet I wanted more. For the first time in my life, I wasn't cursing my own pathetic excuse for a life. I was cursing _hers_. And I'd do anything to make it better. That is, if she'd just let me.

And right now, I doubted she'd even give me two nods and a expeditious blow to the nuts. Ok, maybe not the two nods. But I wouldn't put it past her to grant me a serious blow to the groin, effectively killing my chances of ever procreating.

But hell, the last thing the world needs are ten little doppelganger Cullens running amuck. Talk about your signs of the impending apocalypse.

I reached the door right as two freshmen came bursting through it, laughing and talking shit about some "hot piece of ass" they'd been vying for. I casually stepped off to the side to let them pass.

"What's up," I said, nodding in greeting.

The three of them glanced guardedly at me, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Shit man," freshman fuck number one blurted. "You look like you just got knocked in the face with a tire iron."

I couldn't help but smile, even though it hurt. I could feel the cut on my lip stretch and split open, the cold air stinging against the raw flesh.

"Yeah," I shrugged, rubbing the wound gently with my sleeve. Hell, I'd looked a lot worse than this before. This shit was nothing compared to the damage I'd experienced on the streets of Chicago.

"You get in a fight or something?" freshman fuck number two asked.

_Ha! Yeah, with five feet, four inches of psychotropic force laced with one hell of a left hook. _

"I guess you could say that," I mused. "Word of advice?"

"What's that?"

"Let that hot little piece of ass kiss _you first_."

"You're funny man," freshman fuck one laughed, followed heartily by freshman fuck two. The two of them departed down the steps and into the night, no doubt off to cause trouble.

At least they seemed to have a game plan. Hell, I actually envied the sons of bitches.

Less than forty-eight hours ago, I'd known who I was and where my life was ultimately heading. It wasn't all honor and glory and shit, but at least I fucking had an idea of what to expect. If blood ties and birthright had any bearing on which path I'd stumble down, I'd most likely end up in the backroom of Uncle Al's pub, fixing the races or taking inventory of all those who'd been stupid enough to cross the family. Either way, the outcome of my life wouldn't be something to ensure a prime spot in heaven.

But I'd resolved myself to that life, regardless of whether I wanted it or not. I'd accepted it. Hell, I'd seen too much and known too much to escape it anyway. Even if I did decide to run away, it wouldn't be long before I found my past catching up with me. I'd either give it up and die knowing I'd had the courage to turn my back, or remain true to my blood and die knowing I'd stayed loyal up until the end. Neither bode well for me in the long run.

The dorm was quiet for the most part, save for the sounds of shuffling feet in the rooms above and stifled vibrations of music echoing through the heating ducts. I made my way to the third floor and down the hall to my room.

I was only slightly disappointed when I reached my door. As bad as I'd wanted to throw Black's ass through the nearest window, it could fucking wait until morning. I was really too fucking tired to deal with his shit anyway.

Unlocking the door, I pushed it open and flipped on a light. I didn't bother shutting it. I just kicked off my shoes and fell hard on top of my bed, wanting nothing more than to fall into an instant coma.

_Yep. Definitely one shitfuck of a night. _

I ran my hands over my face, carefully avoiding my bottom lip. I didn't want that shit opening up again. The last thing I needed was Emmett barging in here at midnight, seeing all the blood and wondering who the fuck got a cap in his ass.

Sleep was definitely not going to come easily. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to clear my head by counting the panels.

One, two, three…

_That was a really stupid fucking thing to do, Cullen. _

_Wonder if calling her to apologize would only piss her off more…_

_Shit…I don't know her cell or room extension anyway._

Four, five…

_And how the hell am I going to explain all this to Alice. She's bound to ask questions and it's not like I can lie to her. She can see a bluff in a fucking blizzard…_

Six…

_God that girl felt good against my skin…warm, soft, and trembling like a cuddly little bunny…_

Four_…um…wait…shit!_

Why the hell was I even trying so hard when I knew it was no fucking use? Rolling over, I buried my face in my pillow and proceeded to curse out my frustrations like a Tourettes patient with ADHD.

My psychotic breakdown was suddenly halted mid-expletive, however, by the muffled and familiar echo of Clair de Lune from my back pocket.

_Shit, not now._

I grasped the phone and pulled it out, giving the caller ID a cursory glance. I'd been dreading this call for the past two days, and had really hoped she'd use the sense that God gave her and realize I didn't want to fucking hear from her.

I dreaded hearing her voice--sad, distant, and broken, and too much of a reminder of what I'd felt like on the inside for far too long. She had a knack for making me remember the worst days of my life in such detail that this new distance she'd forced between us was actually somewhat of a relief.

The phone chimed again, and I knew I had no real choice but to answer it. She'd only keep calling back until she'd exhausted my resolve. And, if that proved unsuccessful, she'd definitely make it a point to show up unannounced. And hell, the last thing I needed was for her to come here and shovel out an even larger shit pile than I was already buried under.

Alice had more than likely called her, concerned about my spontaneous disappearance this morning. And if I knew my sister, she'd also told her all about _who_ I'd disappeared with. I'm sure that went over really well. More than that, I'm surprised…and a bit pissed off…that Alice hadn't given me a play by play of their conversation. If she had, at least I'd be prepared for what was coming.

With a heavy breath, I flipped the phone open and raised it reluctantly to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" she asked in almost a whisper. Of course it was me. She had dialed the number, hadn't she?

Esme was an absolute stranger to me these days. Since my father's conviction, she'd lost every single spark that had made her who she once was. She no longer held the status of a prominent and respected surgeon's wife, but that of a social outcast. She'd become a prison widow overnight, left with the burden two stepchildren to raise in the shadow of our father's ruin.

"Yeah," I responded flatly. She remained silent, although I heard her breathe softly on the other end of the line. I cleared my throat, hoping that she hadn't called just to hear my voice. "Esme, you there?"

"Yes," she said, her voice sounding confused yet rigid. "So you've decided to call me by my first name now?"

She didn't sound angry or upset; just resigned to the fact that everything in our lives had changed, including this one simple element of our relationship.

Alice, of course, had tried her best to keep things as normal as they possibly could be where Esme was concerned. But I'd completely shut down all attempts at normalcy the moment they led my father out of the courtroom in handcuffs, flanked by armed guards that looked at him as if he carried some highly contagious and deadly disease.

"What do you want?" I sighed, wanting to force these images out of my memory although I knew it was pointless to try.

"Alice called this morning," she said, sounding detached.

So I'd been right. My beloved sister had taken it upon herself to bring Esme into the whole ordeal. I silently cursed Alice as I brought a hand to my temple, rubbing it in slow circles with my thumb. The ache in my jaw was now creeping into my skull, signaling the onset of an excruciating headache. I was tired, pissed off, and definitely not in the mood for a fucking interrogation.

"What a surprise," I said caustically. "Had I known you employed her to spy on me, I would have given her a hell of a lot more to talk about. You know…defacing school property, knocking the hell out of a hall monitor…the usual."

"It's only the second day and you're already cutting classes?" Esme said, ignoring my comment. "Edward, I thought we agreed that you would at least try to stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, well I had a bad morning," I groused, hoping she would just let it go and not question me any further about the matter. I didn't want to turn this conversation into anything more uncomfortable than it already was. But then, I should have known better than to expect Esme to turn a blind eye.

"So I heard," she admonished into the phone. "And I'm guessing that you _don't _want to talk about it?"

"You guessed right," I said. But I knew that my answer wouldn't be good enough. She'd still pry, I'd still get pissed, and we'd end up going at each other like we always did. No amount of distance couldn't change that.

"Look," she said with a sigh of aggrivation. "I realize that attending this school is something new for you. For Alice, too. But you can't just go picking fights with the first person to rub you the wrong way."

"I didn't pick a fucking fight," I argued. Fucking Alice. She could've at least told Esme the whole story. "Look, the guy was being an asshole, so I returned the favor. Is that a crime?"

"Language, Edward," she scolded.

_Shit, she sounded almost motherly for a brief second!_

"So are my truancy and aggression all you're concerned about, or was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Well," Esme said, her voice softening slightly. "Alice also tells me you've met someone. A girl?"

_And the Spanish Fucking Inquisition begins._

"I've met a lot of girls," I said dryly. "A lot of guys, too. It _is_ a coed school, after all."

"Cut the sarcasm, Edward. You know what I mean."

"Oh," I laughed. "You mean Isabella Swan from the sunny state of Florida? Would that be the _specific_ girl you're referring to?"

"Yes, that would be the one," Esme said.

"What about her?"

"Well," she said sharply. "For starters, I'd like to know what possessed you to abscond with a girl you hardly know. One who happens to be the daughter of a United States Senator."

"So?"

"_So_," she said. "That doesn't strike you as a bit _unwise_ given our current…circumstances?"

"Not really." Shit, I wasn't an idiot. Even I knew what kind of a mess this could cause. But at the time, the thought hadn't entered my mind. And now, I didn't really give a damn.

"Hmm," she hesitated for a moment. "I could have sworn you were much more intelligent than this Edward. Do you have any idea what your father would say--what your _uncle would do _if he found out about this?"

"Am I not supposed to be broadening my horizons and making _new_ friends? I'm sorry. I thought that was the whole reason for sending us here. Or at least, that seemed to be a deciding factor when you signed the papers."

"It's not that I don't want you to make friends. That goes for your sister as well. But don't you think you're pushing the envelope just a little too far where _this particular girl _is concerned?"

"Her name is Bella," I sighed. "And no, I don't. Since when is it any of your business who I choose to talk to?"

"It became my business when I married your father and took on the responsibility of becoming your mother," Esme said, incensed. "And whether you choose to accept this anymore or not, it is _still_ my job to make sure you and Alice stay out of trouble."

"I can take care of myself," I seethed. "And Alice, for that matter."

"By knocking the hell out of whomever crosses your path? Or maybe you actually want to get arrested and thrown in prison. Will it make you feel more like a man if you did? Do you think it'll earn you respect? Edward, I swear. You're just like your…"

"Don't even fucking say it, Esme. I'll fucking hang up right now."

"No!" she said hastily, taking a deep breath. "Please, don't. I just…What I meant to say is that you are so much better than the rest of them, Edward. You and your sister have so much going for you, and I just don't want to see you fall into the same…"

"It's none of your business what I do with my life," I yelled. "If I want to fucking run, I'll run. If I want to stick around and work for him, then I'll do it. Just because you've played the mommy role all these years doesn't give you the right to choose my lot in life."

"No," she agreed calmly. "It doesn't. But I'd like to think that I still have some influence. Alice still lets me shell out advice every now and then. I just hoped…"

"Well, Alice _needs_ a mother," I stated firmly.

"And you don't?" she asked, an air of concern in her voice. "Your father may be…gone. But I'm still here. You aren't an orphan, Edward."

"Yeah, well I might as well be," I grumbled under my breath.

A thick silence settled between us, and I knew that I'd struck a nerve with Esme. But I didn't really care. She'd already done too much damage, and I wasn't about to let her mindfuck me like she had my father. She'd betrayed us. For that, I knew I could never forgive her. And, regardless of her denial, deep down she knew it as well.

"Anyway," Esme finally relented. "I didn't call to argue. I wanted to ask you a favor."

_And here it comes…_

There was only one favor Esme would ask of me, and I didn't want to hear it. She'd requested it over a dozen times, and my answer never changed. It was still too soon. It would always be too soon. The pain was still too raw.

"Edward…" she hesitated, trying to soften her tone as much as she was capable of at this point. "I know that you're having a hard time with…everything. And I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"I'm not calling him, Esme," I growled. "We've been over this a thousand times."

"He misses you," she sighed with a trembling breath. Another sudden burst of emotion was threatening to emerge within her, and I could feel the pressure in my temples increasing tenfold. I couldn't deal with this. Not tonight.

"Esme," I sighed heavily. "I have to go."

"If you could only call for five minutes. Just so he could hear your voice. Even if he could just hear you breathe on the other end of the line, I know it would lift his spirits. You have no idea what it's been like for him in that place. He's become so detached, Edward. He's not himself anymore, and I'm really starting to think he's giving up hope that…"

"I…DON'T…CARE!" I yelled, feeling my throat constrict as my anger increased. "I don't give a damn if it would make _him_ feel better. _I've_ been feeling like shit since he landed himself in this mess. And don't even get me started on what it's done to Alice."

I could hear her muffled sobs on the other end of the line, and my breath hitched. But I wasn't about to let her tears get to me. I couldn't. If I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to control my temper and I'd end up in the back of a Forks patrol car staring down the barrel of a felony charge.

Esme cleared her throat, making an effort to compose herself, and I fought to maintain my own. My eyes stung and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, but I'd be damned if I would shed a fucking tear for either of them.

"I know you kids have gone through hell. I do." Esme sniffled. A twist of urgency broke through her voice in knowing that if I hung up, I most likely wouldn't answer her call again. "But please do this. If not for him, then…Please? For me?"

"For _you?!? _You want me to just forget everything and call that sick son of a bitch so that _you _can feel better about _your_ efforts? That's fresh, Esme. Really fucking motherly of you."

"Don't you dare," she admonished. "Your father is a brilliant and loving man. _A good man_. You have no right to attack his character that way. He's done everything for you and your sister, and you've just…" She broke off mid-sentence, and I could swear I heard another muffled sob before she pressed the mute button.

I waited for another drawn out moment, trying hard to control my temper. If I let my emotions get too far out of hand, I was bound to throw my fist through the wall.

_Think of anything else. Think of Alice. Think of Bella. _

I heard commotion in the hall outside my door and quickly got up from the bed. I slammed it hard, knocking a framed photo of Emmett's family off the wall in the process. I quickly scooped it up, wanting nothing more than to send it crashing through the damn window.

Instead, I raised it level to my eyes and closely examined the three smiling faces beneath the newly shattered glass. Emmett stood in the middle, hugging who I assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Denali. The three of them wore matching red Hawaiian shirts. They all looked healthy and extremely tan..

_A happy family._

_At least one exists in this fucked up world._

Esme let go of the mute button, and I heard what remained of her emotional breakdown. Her tears, of course, were for Carlisle. They were always for Carlisle.

_Only where he's concerned. It's always about HIM. To hell with the rest of us._

"Alice calls him everyday," she continued flatly. "Has she told you that? Even though it hurts her to do so, she still tries to maintain some kind of relationship with him. You, on the other hand, haven't said two words to him since the trial."

"Do you fucking blame me? He ruined our fucking lives, Esme!"

"You can't just condemn him like this," she sighed, sounding tired. "He's been through enough, and it's eventually going to kill him. Is that what you want on your conscience?"

"He brought it upon himself," I said coldly. I could feel my blood burning through my veins. My head throbbed, and I knew that if I continued with this line of conversation I would most definitely lose it. I couldn't handle this anymore. It was just too much. I had to end this. Now.

"Edward, please…" Esme said in a last ditch attempt to reason with me. "Just one phone call. That's all I'm asking. Just so he knows you still love him, because I know you do."

_No. _

"I have to go," I said, quickly flipping the phone closed.

_FUCK! _

I threw the phone at the wall, then fell back hard on the bed. I couldn't believe her audacity. After everything, she had some fucking nerve starting this shit again. I'd made it perfectly clear the night before we'd left. I was done. I didn't want to hear from her, and I definitely wouldn't reach out to my son-of-a-bitch father.

He didn't fucking deserve my forgiveness.

Neither of them did.

I lay there, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Too many things were jumbled inside my head, and I'd given up trying to untangle them. It wouldn't do any good. I knew that there would be no sudden epiphany that could miraculously change anything, and I couldn't change the past.

And even if I did allow my resolve to break and called my father, what would I actually achieve in doing so? Hearing his voice would only make the situation that much more real. It would weaken me even more, and I couldn't allow that. I needed to be strong. I needed to fight.

For Alice.

For myself.

For my own fucking sanity.

I turned my head to the side, eying my phone on the floor under the chair where it had landed amazingly unbroken.

_No._

_Keep your fucking hands off that damn phone._

_Let it go. _

I looked back up at the ceiling, closing my eyes and trying to envision anything that might allow me to escape the confines of this hell I'd been thrown into.

_He brought it upon himself._

_He didn't care._

_He got sucked in and betrayed his family._

_He betrayed Esme._

_He betrayed Alice._

_He betrayed me._

The same thoughts and words continued to echo inside my head for hours. I hadn't even had an opportunity to purge myself of them before Emmett came bursting through the door, shit eating grin and all.

_Must be fucking nice to not have a care in the world._

I glanced over at him and raised my hand slightly in greeting. Judging from his expression, he'd obviously had a lovely time with Rosalie--doing their taxes, rearranging her library, or whatever they called _fucking_ these days.

_Hell, at least someone had a good night._

"Hey man," he said, kicking off his shoes. "Looks like you've had a nice evening."

I nodded, looking away. He took a few steps toward the dresser, then let out a yell that could have awakened the dead.

"OWW! SHIT!! What…the…fuck?" he yelled, reaching down and picking a large sliver of glass out of his foot. He looked at it, momentarily puzzled until his eyes found the shattered remains of his family photo on the edge of my bed.

"Shit," I muttered. I sat up, grabbed the mangled frame, and handed it to Emmett. "I kind of slammed the door and it fell off the wall. Sorry."

He made his way to his side of the cramped quarters, threw the broken remnants of his family photo on the nightstand, and plopped down on the bed with a thump.

"Small potatoes," he said, a ridiculous, all-knowing smile spreading across his face.

And I knew exactly what was coming. I should have known that Rose couldn't keep a fucking secret from her _true love_.

I took a deep breath to center myself, preparing for the onslaught of questions I was certain were about to shoot out of his mouth like the world's worse case of verbal diarrhea, _ever_.

"So…" he trailed off, still grinning from ear to ear. I really didn't feel like dealing with it right now, so I decided to just get the whole embarrassing ordeal over with.

"Look man, I already know what you're going to say. So just cut the subtle bullshit. Yes, Bella and I had a bit of a misunderstanding. Yes, I kissed her. And _fuck_ _yes_, she decked me. And _no_, I have _no fucking idea _what the hell I was thinking." I took a deep, cleansing breath. "That about cover it?"

He remained silent for a minute, tapping his index finger to his chin and letting my whole spiel sink in. He probably thought I was the biggest loser in the history of mankind, and more than likely would tell me this any moment. Shit, I wouldn't blame him because I was thinking the same damn thing.

Emmett sprawled out on his bed, crossing his ankles and bringing his hands up behind his head. With a loud sigh, he lounged back, looked up at the ceiling, and shook his head.

"Hey man, I know what you're going through," he said sympathetically. "Women are the most terrifying, confusing, fucked up and seriously psychotic species on the planet. You think dating Rosie is a walk in the fucking park?" he chuckled. "I mean, I love her. But between you and me, she's a fucking nightmare. And don't even get me started about her time of the month."

I nodded in understanding. But shit. If I had to put up with Rosalie Hale's melodramatic bullshit for five minutes, I'd jump off a fucking cliff.

"But I already told you," he continued. "Bella's got some seriously fucked up issues. If you want her, you're going to have to…"

"Wait a minute," I blurted out. "Who the fuck said I wanted her?"

I mean, yeah… I was drawn to Bella. I couldn't deny that fact. And I also couldn't deny that, at the time, kissing her just felt… right. But I still wasn't sure if I wanted Emmett in on this little fact, nor did I know if I could trust him not to run off and tell Rosalie the minute I confessed it.

I might as well stick my dick in a blender and hit puree, for Christ's sake.

Shit, look where kissing Bella got me. I could only imagine the beat down I would've suffered if I'd tried asking her out. Clearly, the streets of Chicago were fucking Disneyland compared to this girl.

But the sad thing was that it only made me want her _more_.

"Relax, man," Emmett said with a grin. "I'm trying to tell you that I understand. I mean, fuck. I get it. It took Rosie forever to agree to just go out with me on a date, for fuck's sake. And even then, I got a verbal lashing about all the reasons why it wouldn't work."

"I can imagine," I sighed. I had to hand it to Emmett. He was one brave fucker.

"But the key to winning Bella is a tad more… _complicated_."

"Complicated." I repeated. Why did everything always have to be so fucking complicated? Why couldn't anything be fucking easy for once in my life?

To hell with it. I figured that I might as well listen to the guy. He'd known Bella a hell of a lot longer than I had, and it couldn't hurt to get a little advice.

_Could it? _

"Fuck yes!" Emmett yelled. "It's way more complicated than just winin' and dinin', roamin' in the gloamin', and all that other romantic bullshit. If you _really_ want her, you're going to have to go about this a different way. And she's no Jessica Stanley, I can tell you that much."

"Thank god for that," I chuckled. But I really didn't want to elaborate on the torture I'd gone through at dinner. Fortunately, he was on a roll and didn't ask.

"Bella is…" Emmett thought for a moment. "Well, she's stubborn as fuck and a little rough around the edges. But underneath it all--_if she lets you see it--_she's one hell of a girl. She's got a heart of gold, an ass that won't quit, and the brain of fucking Einstein."

"And one hell of a right hook," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well," he laughed. "You should have seen what she did to Jacob. Shit, the guy couldn't walk for a week. And had to sit on one of those stupid inflatable donuts until fairly recently. So count yourself lucky."

_Damn. I really need to ask Bella about that someday. If she'll fucking ever talk to me again, that is._

"Ok, so then what am I supposed to do?"

"The only thing you really can do, man. Be consistent and not give up on her. Talk to her like she's a fucking person, and not a piece of meat. And don't be afraid to fight her on shit, because honestly I think she gets off on it. She'll try like hell to push you away. That's just the way she is. But in the long run, if you stick around, she'll come around."

"I don't think it'll ever get to that point," I sighed. "I mean, she already fucking hit me. Hard."

"Yeah, well…do you really blame her? You fucking attacked her, bro."

"I didn't fucking attack her!"

What the hell had Rosalie told him?

"In _her_ mind, you did," Emmett shrugged. "Again, she's a complicated piece of work. You can't just expect her to fall head over heels in love with you in one day. And you definitely can't fucking kiss her out of the blue. That's a one-way ticket to the ER."

"Well, I did. And now she basically fucking despises me," I muttered sullenly.

I still couldn't believe I was bearing my fucking soul to Emmett. I knew I sounded like such a pansy ass, but I couldn't help it. In the short time I'd known Bella, she'd practically turned me into a Barry Manilow-listening, chick flick-watching, talk-about-your-feelings kind of pussy.

I was _so_ screwed.

"No she doesn't," Emmett said very sure of himself.

"No?" I chuckled sarcastically, absently rubbing my jaw. "Could've fooled me."

"She definitely does _not_ hate you. Actually, Bella's got it pretty fucking bad for you. I know that for a fact."

_Huh?_

"And how, might I ask, would you know that?" I asked.

"Easy," he shrugged indifferently. "I see the signs."

"The signs…" Some cheesy, old school Ace of Base ballad started ringing through my mind.

"Dude, the _signs_," he emphasized. "And they're so fucking obvious that she might as well nail a sign to her ass that says 'Property of Edward Cullen.' I see the way she looks at you when she thinks nobody's watching. And trust me, she would have never in a million years let you in that precious car of hers the other day unless she wasn't even the slightest bit attracted to you. Bella doesn't waste her time with anyone she doesn't want to be with, whether Stanley made her or not."

"So you know about all that, huh?" I said.

"Hey, Rosalie might be all high-maintenance and a major bitch sometimes, but deep down she trusts me. She knows I'll take whatever she tells me to the fucking grave, and only tell who _needs_ to be told."

"That's good to know," I smirked. I definitely wouldn't be pouring my heart out to Rose again anytime soon.

We sat there in a companionable silence for a few minutes, and my mind started to wander. All I could seem to think about was her. I knew that this would be difficult, but I kind of figured that it would be worth it in the end. I was just breaking the surface of who Bella Swan really was, and I'd never seen more of her than I had that day at La Push. She'd started to trust me, but then she reigned it in the minute she thought I was fucking her over. I had to get this girl to trust me without any hesitation, come hell or high water.

But it wouldn't be easy. I had to be really fucking careful not to screw this up. I had to show her that I would never hurt her. The rest of my life may be completely fucked, but that was one thing she could count on. I just had to make her see it.

Emmett shot straight up in his bed, pulling me out of my train of thought. He swung his heavy legs over the side and faced me, looking dead serious. I glanced at him questioningly.

"You know, I think you and Bella would be good for each other," he confided. "But…"

_But…there's always a but…_

I raised an eyebrow, and his expression became stern.

"Don't fucking hurt her," he said, pointing his finger in my face. "She's been through a lot. And if you hurt her, I swear man…" He punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"I won't. Believe me, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. You can take _that _to the bank." I chose my next words carefully. "Look, like her Emm. God fucking help me, I _like_ her," I laughed.

Damn, as cheesy as it sounded, it actually felt kind of good to say it out loud.

"Good," he breathed, his smile returning. "So, when do we start?"

"Start _what, _exactly?"

"Operation Make-Bella-Fall-Head-Over-Heels, of course," he laughed.

"That sounds really gay, Emmett," I joked. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you're joining Rosalie for one of her spa weekends."

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen," he protested, looking a tad embarrassed and trying to hide his hands under his shirt. "You just wait, dude. Bella will have you getting mani-pedis in fucking no time."

I nodded my head, trying to stifle a laugh. I seriously doubted that Bella was the mani-pedi type, but of course the girl was full of surprises. And as fucking whipped as I already was, I could totally see me doing anything she asked me to do…including something as emasculating as a fucking pedicure.

_Yes sir, Cullen. You are fucked like a ten dollar whore on payday._

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Emmett yawned, then laid down. "We've got a big day tomorrow, right?"

I nodded in agreement and I turned off the lamp beside my bed.

"Hey?"

"Yeah man?" Emmett mumbled tiredly into his pillow.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Everything. You're alright."

"Now who sounds fucking gay?" he retorted, yanking a pillow out from under his head and throwing it hard at me. "Now you'll be expecting me to tuck you in and shit."

I laughed. Yeah, it did sound pretty pansy ass. But fuck it. It had to be said.

"Night, man," he said.

"Night."

As I drifted off to sleep, I continued to think about Bella. Her smile. Her tears. _Her killer right hook_. The girl now plagued my every thought, but it didn't bother me. I'd rather spend an eternity obsessing about her rather than five minutes of the shit I'd been dealing with before Emmett walked in.

And he was right; tomorrow was the start of something. I intended to do everything I possibly could to prove to Bella Swan that I was worthy of her company. And all the shit that was happening in my fucked up life--my family, my father's conviction, the sentence I was carrying out at Marcus Prep, and my intense desire to rip Jacob Black's head off--none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered now was that Bella let me in that window.

There was only one problem.

Even with Emmett's advice, I still had no fucking idea how I was going to do it.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are better than obsessing for an eternity over Edward!! Oh, who am I kidding...but reviews _are_ really nice!!


	12. Chapter 12: Remedies In Ourselves Do Lie

**A/N: **Just a quick shout out to my girls...you all know who you are!!

Readers, don't forget to stop by my profile and vote on the latest poll!!

SM owns, I just play:-)

That is all!!

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Remedies Oft In Ourselves Do Lie_**

**BPOV**

Narrow strips of sunlight glimmered through the frosted window and onto my face as I began to open my eyes. Stretching once, I groaned. I couldn't believe it was already morning. I'd roused frequently during the night, crying and cold and dripping with sweat.

I'd been dreading waking up even before I'd drifted off to sleep, knowing full well that I would have a lot of explaining to do once Rose and I came face to face. She hadn't woken me up at midnight like she usually did, most likely because she was still stewing over my irate performance at dinner.

I'd definitely need to tread lightly around her this morning…around everyone, for that matter.

Especially Edward…God, he was the last person I wanted to make eye contact with. I still couldn't believe I'd actually hit him. And I must have hit him pretty hard too, considering the traces of his blood I'd discovered on my knuckles once I'd finally made it back to my room.

After the whole fiasco, I'd stayed up most of the night thinking, crying like a fucking baby, and screaming at the empty room as if someone might actually hear me. My father. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Jacob. _Edward. _

Actually, someone _had_ heard my tantrum. But their only response to my constant barrage of expletives were a few violent stomps on the ceiling.

Fuck 'em.

I cursed them, too.

And now, I felt as if someone had beaten me in the chest with a battering ram repeatedly throughout the night. My head ached excruciatingly, my throat hurt and my right hand felt as if I'd rammed it through a wall. Not to mention I was suffering a serious Cassandra complex.

In other words, I was completely shitfucked and no one seemed to get it.

To make matters worse, now I couldn't even decipher whether I'd actually awakened at all. And if I had, there was no doubt that I'd somehow been transported into the Twilight Zone.

I watched in confusion..and utter horror…as my supposedly _pissed off _roommate danced around the room like she'd taken fifty Prozac with a chaser of Red Bull. Her shiny blonde locks were curled into huge ringlets and tied up into pigtails, her eyelids expertly done up with a horrendous shade of peacock blue. She was shaking her taut ass in my direction while loudly crooning some seriously fucked up rendition of Brittney Spears.

"_Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now what we got."_

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?"

"_My loneliness is killing me," _she looked over her shoulder and winked. _"I must confess, I still believe…I STILL BELIEVE!!"_

"And what's with the pigtails? You look like a fucking porn queen."

She placed a manicured finger to her lips, effectively telling me to shut up with a smile.

"_When I'm not with you, I lose my mind…" _Her finger traced circles in the air near her temple as she crossed her big blue eyes.

What the fuck was up with her? I hadn't seen her this fucking chipper since Daddy Hale had increased her trust fund allowance.

And then it dawned on me…

_God dammit! _

"So I'm guessing you know what happened last night," I sighed, falling back onto the bed.

She nodded, smiling sweetly as her hips continued to sway back and forth to the beat of the music on her iPod. I covered my head with my pillow. I definitely did not need this.

"_Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time," _Rose continued to sing as she made her way over to my bed. Tossing my pillow aside, she slapped me on the top of my head and ruffled my already bed riddled rat's nest.

I reached up and threw one of her perky little pigtails in her face, and she laughed.

"Cute," I said, narrowing my eyes on her.

"Oh come now. You didn't expect me not to have a little fun at your expense. And you have to admit, the song choice was very fitting."

"Yes. Just fucking perfect," I said, rolling my eyes. "So I'm under the assumption that, if you know about last night, then the whole school has probably heard about it."

"Nope! Just me," she said. "And Emmett, of course. Speaking of which, he told me to remind you he's on _your side _and that you really shouldn't rip his balls off."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled. "I'm sure he's just dying to lose that little bet with Jasper."

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You really think those two are serious? Honestly, Bella. They were just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I want to hear you say those exact words when they lose to Jacob."

"Whatever," she smiled, reaching down to gather the edge of my comforter in her hand. She ripped the covers off the bed in one swift pull, then grabbed both my feet.

"Rose!" I yelled, but she just shook her head and threw both my legs over the side.

"Now, playtime's over. Get the fuck out of bed," she commanded, hoisting me up by the wrists. "You look like shit. And frankly, I'm not about to be seen with you unless you clean yourself up."

"I'm not going to class," I protested as she began to push me toward the bathroom.

I ground my heels into the carpet, pushing my body back against her. But it was no use. I was honestly too tired and too sore to fight back, and she was just too damn strong. I really needed to get my ass in gear and get to the gym because this shit was getting ridiculous.

"Isabella…Marie…Swan," she growled, shoving me even harder. "I refuse…to let you…ARGH…wallow in your pathetic…self-deprecation and…denial while I suffer through another day of boring Shakespeare lectures and…useless algebraic functions. No fucking way."

Once she'd managed to get me through the door and into the cramped bathroom, she spun me around and shoved me down onto the toilet. Thrusting the vinyl curtain to one side, she reached her arm into the shower and turned on the water. Her other hand was positioned in front of me in case I decided to make a run for it.

"Look," I sighed, slouching down and rubbing my forehead. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm jut not in the…."

"Shut up, Bella," she scolded. "I don't usually go to all this trouble for just anyone. I'm trying to cheer your sorry ass up, so just fucking deal with it. Ok? Now get in the shower and _please _make yourself at least somewhat presentable."

I shook my head in defeat, knowing that there was no way she'd let me out of this bathroom unless I abided by with her wishes. I peeled off my ratty and faded University of Florida t-shirt, balled it up, and threw it directly at her face. Rosalie quickly snatched it between her thumb and forefinger and regarded it as if it had been dipped in radioactive waste.

"Ugh," she said, crinkling her nose. "You and I really need to take a drive out to Port Angeles."

"You?" I laughed. "In Port Angeles? That'll be something to see."

"Well, I'm not about make a trip all the way to Seattle," she retorted haughtily. "And besides, I'm not the one who needs a completely new wardrobe and Port Angeles is a bit more _your speed_. You're hardly ready for a trip to The Bravern."

"Why not?" I asked, pretending to be offended. "I heard they have an Old Navy. I shop there all the time!"

"Baby steps, Bella. Baby steps."

Rosalie cast a critical glance over my half-naked body and pursed her lips, then retreated out the door and shut it behind her. With a deep sigh, I shed the remainder of my pajamas and stepped into the steaming hot shower. Turning around, I instantly noticed that my own inexpensive and bunny-friendly shampoo and body wash had been replaced by a small selection of Rosalie's finest products.

_Oh, she'll fucking hang if she threw out my favorite Kiwi Strawberry stuff._

I yawned.

_Bitch…_

Begrudgingly, I reached for her bottle of Alterna 10 and poured an overgenerous amount into the palm of my hand. Smirking at my half-assed attempt at self-gratification, I smiled and proceeded to pour the rest of the $60 shampoo down the drain. I quickly washed and rinsed my hair, and another tiny smile emerged as I did the same thing with her cream rinse and body wash. It wasn't like she'd miss any of it…she had about ten bottles of each in the cabinet under the sink.

After about ten minutes, I turned off the shower and quickly dried off. As I stepped out into the room I noticed that Rose, who was now sitting on the desk and busily chatting away on her cell, had already taken the liberty of laying out my uniform in a neat pile on the bed. She smiled and pointed at my clothes.

"Get dressed," she mouthed quietly, then tapped the face of her watch.

"Yes, mommy dearest," I grumbled.

"Yes, baby," she cooed into the phone. "She's getting ready now…No, you go on ahead. Bella and I won't be in chapel this morning…Yes, I realize that…Yes, I know and thank you for doing that for me last night…No, don't worry. I've got things under control…NO! Don't do that. I'll handle it…Ok…Ok baby…Uh huh. Kiss kiss. I'll see you in third period…Buh bye."

She hung up and glanced out the window.

"What was that all about?" I asked, smoothing my shirt down and tucking it into my skirt.

"Oh, nothing," she chimed, turning around quickly. "He was just worried about you after you stormed out last night."

"Oh," I uttered, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Yeah, about that…"

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie deflected nonchalantly. "You were having a moment, and I respect that. I'm over it, and Emmett and Jasper will get over it. They were more concerned about you than anything. Besides, it's not the first time either of them have been told to go to fuck off and I doubt it'll be the last."

"Ok," I said, feigning a smile.

I was a bit surprised that she was letting me off the hook so easily, but I wasn't about to question it. However, something wasn't sitting right. Intuition--and the fact that this cheery little prom queen was totally NOT the pre-10am Rosalie Hale I was accustomed to --told me something else was up.

"So what _exactly_ do you have under control?" I asked, eying her curiously as I put on my socks.

"Well," she smiled again, jumping off the desk and making her way to my side. "I figured with this new little power trip you're on…and quite frankly, as retaliation for telling me off last night…you'd subject yourself to a little first-class torture this morning."

"You mean having to wake up to your horrendous singing this morning wasn't enough?" I mused, slipping my feet into my shoes.

"Hardly," she said, running her fingers through my damp curls. "No, I figured that a small makeover would be a more fitting payback. I know how much you hate it when people fuss over you."

"Well, that explains the shampoo," I sighed, feeling slightly guilty for my childish actions in the shower. I had to hand it to her…she was actually being quite pleasant in light of everything that had happened. Not to mention she hadn't once bombarded me with the questions I knew for a fact that she was dying to ask.

Of course, it was still early. I eyed her skeptically. This whole charade was obviously just a prelude to lull me into a false sense of security.

"I promise I won't go crazy," she said, feigning a look of innocence. "Just a little smoothing serum, a decent blow dry with a diffuser, and a little makeup…nothing too dramatic."

"No pigtails," I said, shooting her a threatening glance. "And none of that horrible blue shit that you have on your eyes. Seriously, it's terrible."

"I know," she cringed. "But admit it. It worked like a charm. You didn't rip my head off this morning, at least."

"No, I didn't. But the day is young."

Rosalie smirked, then placed her hands on my shoulders and directed me to the vanity next to her bed. She'd visibly planned this little makeover well in advance, already having laid out an assortment of expensive hair products, barrettes, makeup, and her hair dryer.

_The calm before the storm…_

She began to gently comb out my unruly curls until they were smooth against my back. Picking up a bottle of pomade, she scooped a generous helping from the container and proceeded to massage it into my damp locks. I sat motionless, still leery of Rosalie's strange disposition. The girl had always been a ticking time bomb. One wrong move, and she might very well grab a pair of scissors and cut out a large chunk of my hair.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the warm scents of vanilla and coconut as they melded with the perfume of Rose's shampoo, and tried to clear my mind. I didn't want to think about what would be waiting for me once I left the safety of the dorm. Jacob would be biding his time, waiting for the right moment to push a few more buttons. Emmett and Jasper would tread lightly around me all day, constantly reminding me of my flared-up temper the previous night.

And then, there was Edward…

What he would say or do after last night, I just didn't know. He'd apparently watched me. He'd seen me storm out after the exchanges with Jacob, my father, and my friends, and he'd followed me for reassurance that I was alright. The thought of this unsettled me not because he'd spent dinner with Jessica, but because he'd seemed to care that much about my wellbeing.

And when he looked at me…I'd never seen eyes so full of concern and sincerity. Although I'd tried to shrug it off, I couldn't help the feeling of warmth that had enveloped me as his eyes bore deep into mine. But something else…something I sensed deep within him…caused my defenses to rise in resistance.

_And then he kissed me, and I just…_

"Shit. I lost it," Rose yelped, breaking my train of thought. "Damn curl."

She continued to gently comb, twist, and massage my hair, and a small lump formed in my throat. The strange intimacy of her hands as they ran along my scalp and through my hair had somehow brought back memories of my mother.

I tried to recall the very last time she and I had ever shared a moment like this one. It had been four months before she passed away, and I'd come home from school in a horrendous mood. I couldn't remember why…only that she'd been there to comfort me.

She'd always known the right thing to say, or when to say nothing at all. The situation could be as trivial as a bad grade on an assignment or as serious as the first time I'd ever been in _real_ trouble. She never once subjected me to a lengthy lecture or faulted me for my mistakes. She simply loved me, and placed no conditions on that love.

_I wish you were here now._

_No one could ever understand me like you do. _

Rosalie was halfway through drying my hair when tears began seeping from the corners of my eyes. She turned the blow-dryer off and nudged me around, looking at me in shock.

"Did I pull too hard or something?"

"No," I said, quickly wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "It's nothing. I'm alright."

"Ok," she said, looking doubtful. She returned to styling my hair, markedly more careful as she used the curling brush.

"Rose?"

"Yeah," she said, her eyes narrowing as she focused on a particularly difficult section of curls.

"How did you know what happened between me and Edward last night?"

"I followed you," she said, grabbing a barrette off the vanity and placing it between her teeth.

"You followed me?"

"Well, I followed _him_," Rosalie sighed, turning off the dryer and gathering a section of my hair up high on my head. "But I knew he'd run into you eventually."

"Why?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"Bella, hold still," she said, looking frustrated as the barrette she was fighting with slipped.

"Oh, sorry," I said, turning to face the mirror again.

"I followed him because I wanted to make sure you'd be ok," she said, slipping the barrette into place. "Edward had come nosing around trying to find out what had happened, and when he took off after you…I don't know. I just didn't trust him. I thought he'd end up making things worse."

"And you saw me hit him," I said flatly.

"_Yes_," she smiled wickedly, picking up one of the pressed powders and pushing the applicator brush into it. "But I saw a whole lot more than that."

"Oh wonderful," I smirked as she began dabbing powder under my eyes and along my forehead. "So how long were you privy to our little sideshow?"

"Long enough to come to a few conclusions."

"Such as?"

"Well," she said softly, exchanging the compact for a small container of light brown eyeshadow. "For one thing, I've never seen a guy as smitten as Edward seems to be with you."

"Rose…"

"And," she continued as she swept the applicator across my eyelids. "I've also never seen a guy so willing to make a complete ass of himself to protect someone."

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob?" she said, her eyes widening. "He saw the entire thing, Bella. And the whole Jessica thing? I mean, come on. He put himself through _that_ torture just to keep you out of trouble. Who fucking does that?"

"Emmett," I shrugged.

"Exactly," Rosalie chimed. "Aren't you seeing the similarity here?"

I turned my gaze away from her. The truth was that I didn't want there to be a similarity. I didn't want to think that Edward had any real feelings, about me or anything else. I didn't want him to feel some strange and misplaced obligation to protect me when I knew perfectly well that he couldn't. I just wanted him to leave me alone…for his sake as much as for my own.

"Listen," Rosalie sighed. "I know that the thought of opening up and allowing someone to get close scares the hell out of you. But you can't close yourself off forever. Eventually that private little Fort Knox you've constructed is going to come crashing down on top of you."

"I know."

"And then what are you going to do?"

"Rose, please stop."

"You can't keep running away from everything."

"Don't you think I know that?" I barked at her. "Do you really think I _like_ pushing everyone away?"

"I know you don't!" she stressed, tossing aside the compact. "I know it eats you alive! Hell, I see it every time you look at him, or when one of us mentions his name. I see it when you talk to Emmett or Jasper. Your _father_…"

"_Don't_ bring my father into this," I seethed.

Rosalie took a deep breath and leaned back against the vanity, knocking everything askew. She ignored the items as they toppled over onto the floor and shot me a stern look.

"Bella, I know exactly why you hit him last night. And it had nothing to do with that kiss."

"Oh really," I retorted.

"Yes, really," she snapped. "Because for a moment you were actually _enjoying_ it."

"I was not…I…"

"_You were_," she countered. "I'm not blind. I saw the look in your eyes. Before _and_ after you decked him. You hit him because you were fighting _your own _desire, not his. Don't even try to deny it."

I felt my face growing hot yet again, and I wanted nothing more than to burst into a fit of flames. The truth was, however much I _did_ want to deny it, I knew Rosalie was right. But it wasn't that easy to just turn off an instinct I'd come to rely on for so long--an instinct that told me to run; to fight against my own feelings and desires because they'd always put me in harm's way.

I couldn't afford to let Edward in. I couldn't afford to trust him, and he most definitely couldn't afford to trust me. The result would be disastrous.

Rosalie shook her head in frustration, then bent down to pick up the things she had knocked over. She remained silent as she stood back up, brandishing a tube of lip gloss. She thrust it into my hand, effectively ending our friendly little beauty session.

"We'll be late for first period," Rose said, taking a quick glance at her watch. She tossed my blazer over my lap, then crossed the room and grabbed her bag.

With a shaky hand, I removed the cap and quickly ran the wand over my lips. I couldn't quell the tingling sensation that coursed through my body when I recalled Edward's lips brushing against mine as they had last night…so light and passionate. My heart began to race again, and I quickly banished the thought from my mind.

_You can't._

_It's wrong._

_He's dangerous._

I replaced the cap on the lip gloss and thrust my arms through the sleeves of my blazer. I quickly got up and followed Rose to the door, grabbing my own bag and coat on the way out. I couldn't judge from her expression whether she had become annoyed with me or not. She didn't utter a word as we made our way down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the cold winter morning.

Halfway across the quad, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I cleared my throat, hoping that she'd say something. But she continued her silent castigation of my denial and continued to look straight ahead, smirking at a few younger students as they scurried past us. It was obvious that I would have to be the one to break the silence.

"Um, Rose?" I muttered quietly.

"Yup?"

"I wish you could understand…"

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing my arm and abruptly turning me to face her. I glanced at her questioningly, and her expression softened.

"I do understand, Bella. I know what you've been through, and I know what…_James_…did to you. But I also know that if you don't take this chance to finally let someone in--someone who, quite frankly, might be good for you--you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

I looked away, not wanting her to see the conflict raging within me. I hated that my past dominated me. I hated that I couldn't let it go. Most of all, I hated myself for ever allowing it to happen in the first place.

"Listen," she sighed, shaking her head. "Guys like Edward…they don't just come wandering into your life all the time."

"Rose, I just…can't. Not right now."

"If not now, then when?"

I pursed my lips as she continued to stare back at me insistently. The loud clang of the first bell rang across the quad, and Rosalie took my arm in hers.

"Look, we'll talk about it later," she said, looking a bit defeated. "Right now we have a 500-year old dead guy to contend with."

"Actually, he turned 445 this past April," I corrected halfheartedly as we made our way up the steps.

Rose shook her head and laughed.

"We really need to get you out more."

We made it to class with a few minutes to spare. As always, Jessica sat in the front row primping herself in a mirror and wearing about three times as much makeup as she usually did. I tried to curb my enthusiasm, knowing that she'd actually been duped into believing Edward had any interest whatsoever in her.

Rose and I made our way to the back row to take our seats, and I immediately lowered my head onto the desk. The morning had provided a roller coaster of mixed emotions, and my head now throbbed incessantly. Every sound reverberated through the room like a Marcus pep rally, and I again found myself wishing I was back in bed.

I glanced over at Rose as she sent a text message to Emmett. I held no doubt it had something to do with me, but I tried to push the thought from my mind. If I was lucky…and if Rose would just realize that I didn't want to hear anymore of her theories…I could probably manage to go through the rest of the day without slitting my wrists.

_Yeah, who am I kidding?_

Edward would definitely have something to say about my assault last night. He didn't strike me as the type to turn the other cheek. One of two things would likely happen…he'd cause a scene while berating me with every two-cent put down he could think up, or he'd give me the cold shoulder and ignore me completely. Personally, I was banking on the latter.

_And speak of the devil…_

The air instantly evacuated my lungs as I continued to gape helplessly over the heads of other students. Edward sauntered into the room just as the second bell rang, an arrogant expression plastered across his face. His shirt was untucked on one side and his top button was undone, exposing his sinuous neck and Adam's apple. His tie hung loosely against his powerful chest, and he was donning a dark pair of sunglasses.

_The proverbial bad boy… _

Why did he have to be so intensely beautiful? Why did he have such an uncanny ability to dazzle me when I fought so hard against it, and why couldn't I fucking make myself look away?

_Because I'm fucking weak. That's why. _

Jessica greeted him musically, and my stomach lurched. God, I hated the bitch more than I'd ever hated her before. One more word from her twittering little hole in her face and I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

Edward raised his hand to her in greeting, and I could have sworn I heard her squeal.

_UGH! What a dimwit! Just fucking get past that bobble-headed mentality of yours and realize he doesn't fucking want you! _

This was completely ridiculous. There was no reason for me to be jealous. I knew that he had no depraved intentions where Jessica was concerned. Not that it mattered, because I wasn't about to allow myself to _become_ jealous anyway.

_Breathe, Bella. In and out. That's it. See, your heartbeat's returning to normal and you're going to be fine. He's just another guy. That's right. That's all he is, and…_

I'd just managed to bring myself to a lukewarm simmer when, at Mr. Perry's insistence, Edward took of the sunglasses.

I damn near fell off my chair in shock. The whole upper portion of Edward's right cheek sported a dark, bluish-purple bruise. His entire jaw was swollen from his temple to just below his cheekbone, and his right eye looked a bit puffier than the left. A deep, red gash spanned the width of his bottom lip.

I slunk lower in my seat as I watched him talk to Mr. Perry, who looked equally aghast at Edward's appearance.

_Holy shit…There's no way I'd done that much damage. _

_Right?_

What made the whole scene worse was that he was still smiling profusely, which had to hurt. Shit, how could it not? And, despite the whispers and snickers that had suddenly arisen from the rest of the class and Jessica's loud gasp, he seemed completely comfortable with the fact that his face looked as if it had been on an extremely hot date with a meat grinder.

To my surprise, he never once glanced in my direction. A sense of relief swept over me. There was no way in hell I could make eye contact with him. Not after seeing the damage I'd inflicted.

Edward stood at the end of Mr. Perry's desk, looking serious and more than a bit smug. I could only imagine what story he'd concocted to explain his injuries. He nodded a few times, raised his hand to his face, winced, then wrenched it away quickly.

The two of them looked around the room for a moment, and I returned my head to a face down position in the crook of my arm. The more I could avoid looking at him, the more likely I would be to get through my day without making a complete fool of myself again.

"Class," Mr. Perry said, calling us to order. The curious whispers ceased. "Mr. Cullen has expressed a need for assistance on his Shakespeare explication assignment. As this is only his first week, I have decided to be lenient and grant him his request."

"Mr. Perry," Jessica burst, her bubbly voice raising about an octave. "I'd be more than happy to help Edward with the sonnet."

"Ms. Stanley," Mr. Perry cleared his throat. "While I am most certain that you mean well, I'm quite positive that Mr. Cullen would much rather seek the tutelage of someone who is _not _tottering between a C/D average in this class."

_HA! Take that bitch!_

"I was actually hoping that Ms. Swan would volunteer her time to assist Mr. Cullen with the assignment. Ms. Swan?"

_Huh?_

Rosalie shot her foot out from under her desk, kicking me in the shin. My head shot up, and I turned to look at her.

_Smiles. _

_Insistent, wicked little smiles. _

_Wonderful._

"Yes," I squeaked.

"So you will assist Edward?"

"What?"

"Ms. Swan, I sincerely hope we're not keeping you from your beauty rest."

"No…sir…I'm…uh." I really hoped I'd misunderstood him. "Umm…I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I wanted to verify I'd heard your response correctly. You will assist Mr. Cullen with the assignment?"

"What? NO!" I blurted, suddenly aware of the numerous giggles erupting throughout the class. "I mean, no sir. I…umm…well, it's just that…"

"I'm willing to award you ten percentage points for your efforts, Ms. Swan. Something I'm not often inclined to do. But under the circumstances and seeing as you faltered a tad on your last oral…"

"It's just…" I glanced over at Rose for help, but she was too busy texting Emmett to notice. "Actually, I have plans this weekend. Rose and I are driving to Port Angeles."

"Oh, Port Angeles can wait until another time," Rosalie chimed, looking up with a huge, patronizing grin on her face. "I mean, I only wanted to find a gown for the Winter Formal. But since it's still almost a week away, we could always make a quick trip another time."

I glared at Rose, who seemed to completely ignore me.

"How altruistic of you, Ms. Hale," Mr. Perry beamed. "So I believe that leaves you free this weekend, Ms. Swan?"

"Well I guess it does," I growled out of the corner of my mouth at Rose, who now looked as if her fingers couldn't move fast enough. "I suppose if Edward needs a tutor that desperately…I mean, I wouldn't want him to _fail_ or anything."

Edward's mouth twisted into a sardonic grin as I scowled back at him. Had he planned this all along? The guy was supposedly a genius, so I seriously doubted that he had any real trouble deciphering the Bard.

_So much for avoidance._

"Wonderful," Mr. Perry beamed. "I'll leave the two of you to arrange it then. Mr. Cullen, I believe you'll not be needing the extension on the assignment now?"

"No sir," Edward smiled, not taking his eyes off mine. "I think Bella will be able to set me straight."

I immediately looked away, throwing open my text and pretending to become engrossed in what I was reading. I refused to react, mainly because it was what he wanted. Besides, I needed to save my energy because I was definitely going to let him have it later. My eyes lazily scanned the page, then drifted.

I glanced stealthily toward the front of the room and noticed Jessica looking odiously back at me. A sudden heat crept into my chest, and the corners of my mouth involuntarily twitched into a satisfied smile. Although Edward's games were beginning to wear on me, I had to admit to feeling a tad self-righteous that the little cocktease seemed to be experiencing a little jealousy for once.

That in and of itself was worth putting up with Edward's bullshit.

The hour passed unusually fast, not that I hadn't expected this. I had a hunch that I'd find Edward waiting for me outside in the hall after class, no doubt wanting to make plans for the weekend study date. And I was more than prepared to make him work for it.

Rosalie didn't say a word as she watched me slowly gather up my books. She'd finally put away the damn phone. I wasn't about to ask her what had been so important that she couldn't wait to tell Emmett during third period. And of course, she wasn't volunteering the information.

I placed each pencil meticulously into my bag, alphabetizing them by color into the little pouches sewn into the fabric. I lazily straightened the papers in my folders, then straightened the folders in my binder. Anything to waste time was fair game.

It wasn't until the last of our classmates left the room that I finally zipped my bag closed and hoisted it over my shoulder. Leisurely making my way down the aisle, I stopped to inspect the graffiti on one of the desks. It was then that Rose finally gave up.

_Very good Rose. Take the hint. I want to handle this myself._

"Bella, I'm really enjoying this little game you're playing but I promised Emmett I'd meet him before our next class."

"Ok," I smiled sweetly, not taking my eyes off the scribbled etchings theorizing Mr. Perry's sexual preferences. "See you at lunch. Have fun!"

"You too," she chimed with a little wave as she made her way out the door.

I counted to sixty in my head. I knew I was acting childish, but I didn't care. If I had to be forced into spending the entire weekend with Edward explaining Shakespeare, I would definitely make it worth my time.

When a minute or so passed, I gradually made my way out into the hall. I'd shored myself up during the last hour, and I was more than prepared for anything he would dish out. Let him yell, belittle me, curse my existence, or try to charm the shit out of me…I could handle it.

Crossing the threshold, I took a deep breath and looked to the right.

_Ok, not there._

I turned to the left.

_Umm…_

I stood dumbstruck, scanning the hallway for any signs of Edward in the throngs of students rushing past. He was nowhere to be found.

_Shit!_

I leaned sideways against the wall. He'd fucking skipped out on me! I mean, seriously! What was he playing at? I sincerely hoped he didn't expect me to go running all over campus trying to track him down, because he'd be sorely disappointed.

It was then that I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped, nearly tripping over myself in the process. I quickly regained my composure and turned, expecting to come face to face with Edward's haughty expression.

Imagine my surprise when I saw a petite, pixie-like brunette standing in his place.

"Hello, Bella," she said, looking a tad annoyed.

"Umm…Hi…Alice."

_Shit! What the hell is she doing here? _

We stared at one another in uncomfortable silence, a huge amount of tension radiating between us. I couldn't work out from her vague expression whether her presence was a result of the previous night's events or some halfhearted attempt at a truce. Either way, her emerald eyes locked on mine were unsettling.

"Umm…Where's Edward?" I asked cautiously, feeling that the mention of his name would instigate a barrage of flaming hot daggers to shoot from her eyes.

"On his way to class," she sighed indifferently. "Which is where I should be heading. But instead, I'm standing in the middle of the hallway about to be late."

"Oh," I said, quite thankful that she hadn't attacked me. "I'm…sorry?"

"Here," Alice shrugged, waving a piece of paper in the air. "I'm supposed to give you this. It's Edward's schedule. He told me to tell _you_ that he has study hall after lunch. He's free Saturday afternoon and all day Sunday, except in the evening because he's having dinner with me."

Alice looked at me pointedly, making sure I understood, then flipped the folded paper in my direction. I took it tentatively from her hand, giving it a cursory glance.

"And he couldn't wait to tell me this himself because…"

"Apparently he had to get to his next class early," she shrugged. "He figured you could look it over and let him know what would work best for you. He said you could discuss it during third period."

"Right. _History_. Perfect place to hold a conversation."

"Well, I'm just the messenger," she sighed. "Whatever _this_ is, it's between you and Edward."

"Ok. Well, thanks…I guess." I thrust the schedule into the side pocket of my bag. I could see she'd already developed her own suspicions about me and Edward.

_What is with everyone today?_

I'd expected Alice to turn and walk away now that she'd completed her mission. However, she remained glued to the same spot, casually staring me up and down and making me feel like some circus sideshow attraction.

"_What?" _

"I'm just trying to figure out what my brother sees in you," she said, shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're obviously very pretty," she said, her eyes wide and strangely sincere. "But no offense, you're quite a bitch."

"And how is that not supposed to offend me?"

"I'm just stating a fact. You can't fault me for honesty."

"Right," I smirked. "Ok. Well it's been nice chatting with you again, but I really need to get to class."

I turned to walk away, but was prevented from going very far when Alice's hand reached out and grasped my arm.

"Ugh! Wait." Alice grumbled. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'm not usually this harsh to anyone, but frankly you scare the shit out of me."

I turned back to face her, my eyes narrowing in confusion. The sudden conflict in her expression unnerved me, and I looked at her warily.

"Why in the world would I scare _you_?"

"Because," she said, letting go of my arm and sounding defeated. "I'm very protective of my brother. And whether I approve of it or not, he seems to have developed a _tiny little _obsession with you."

"An _obsession_ with me? What the hell are you talking about?"

I could see Alice sensed my anxiety over this new little development. I mean it was one thing to hear it from Rose, who I was pretty sure only wanted to see me get laid. But this was different. Alice was his sister. His confidant. She probably knew him better than anyone, and it scared the crap out of me that she seemed so positive about it.

A look of concern spread across her kittenish face.

"I know it's none of my business," she confided. "But I just don't want to see him get hurt, and I'm afraid that he's already staggering down that path."

"Trust me on this." I stated fervently, trying to ease her concerns as much as my own. "There's nothing going on between me and Edward."

"No?" Alice said, her eyes widening. "So is that why he met me this morning with his face mangled, or should I suspect that he did that to himself?"

"_He kissed me_!" I blurted out, soliciting a few sideways glances from the morning stragglers. Embarrassed, I softened my tone to a whisper. "We were talking, and then just out of the blue he…"

"I know," Alice smirked. "He told me this morning. In great detail, I might add."

"Well then…I mean…what was I supposed to do? Just…_let him? _I barely even know him!"

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "If some guy kissed me when I didn't want to be kissed, I'd be a little upset too. But there are better ways of handling the situation that don't include fist to face contact."

"It's not like I meant to hit him," I whispered, taking a quick glance around to make sure no one had heard me. "It was purely by reflex."

"Well you've got some really violent reflexes," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I said vehemently.

And then, quite suddenly, I felt a smile begin to emerge on my face. I really couldn't help myself. Everything just seemed so absurd. Before I knew it, I found myself trying to contain a fit of nervous giggles. I figured Alice might actually deck me, but to my surprise she began to tear up, fighting her own urge to laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to catch my breath. "I really don't know why I'm laughing."

"I do," she chuckled. "I love my brother, but I have to say a small part of me would have liked to see his face last night. It's not often he gets pummeled by a girl. Well, aside from me."

She shrugged, looking quite proud.

The thought of Alice tackling Edward, who only stood as tall as his chin, made me lose control. I imagined the two of them sparring together and Alice taking him down in one swift and graceful move. She must have been imagining the same thing of me because, the next thing I knew, our combined laughter was echoing up and down the empty hall.

Our laughter ceased immediately when the bell rang, signifying that we were now late for second period. Alice shook her head.

"I really didn't come to argue," Alice smiled. "Like I said, it's none of my business. He'll do what he wants to do regardless of what I say."

"I'm just going to tutor him," I sighed. "That's all."

Alice glanced warily at me for a moment.

"And after that," I shrugged. "I doubt we'll be seeing much of each other with the end of term coming up."

"Mmm hmm," Alice said doubtfully. "And what about _after_ the break?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I assume you'll return to school," she quickly pointed out. "And it's not like the two of you can really avoid one another. I mean, you're in most of the same classes. Not to mention, _your roommate _happens to be dating _his roommate_."

She made a valid point. How in the world was I supposed to pretend he didn't exist? No matter how hard I tried, there was no way I could completely avoid him. He and I were thrown together in the worst possible ways. And if Alice was right in her assumptions, Edward would make it pretty much impossible.

_Because no matter how much you try to push him away, he will try harder to push his way in. _

"Well, I guess I should go," Alice sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I have Biology with Molina, and he doesn't seem to like it when people come shuffling in late for class. He threw an eraser at Mike Newton yesterday."

"Yeah, well Mike seems to elicit the same reaction from most of the instructors even when he's on time. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Alice let out another small laugh, and I smiled sheepishly. With a curt nod, she turned to make her way toward the stairs. I took a deep breath and I started toward my next class, two doors down.

"Hey Bella," I heard Alice call from the other end of the hall.

I turned and glanced back at her.

"I'll see you around?"

I nodded.

Alice smiled, then turned to hurry up the stairs.

I don't know how it happened…but a sudden burst of confidence emerged within. Alice's confession scared the hell out of me, but for some reason I felt better knowing what to expect when I confronted Edward. At least I knew where he stood and had an idea of what his intentions might be.

I could resist his charms.

I'd make it clear that I wasn't interested.

This whole situation could be dealt with peacefully.

If not, then maybe Alice's wish to see Edward pummeled by another girl _would_ come true.

And unlike last night, I definitely _would not _hesitate.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! Did Bella just ADMIT that she hesitated before hitting Edward?? Hmm...where did that come from??

Anyway, LOTS of surprises coming up in the next chapter which will hopefully be up next week. I'll be taking a tiny vacation from FA to work on my one-shot for Punkfarie's Halloween Challenge. Deadline is Saturday, so I better get cracking!! Love you all...don't forget to review!! I'd like to hear from everyone this time around. C'mon...make me SMILE!! You know you want to;-)


	13. Chapter 13: Frailty, Thy Name is Bella!

**A/N: **Oh, where to begin…First off, I want to sincerely apologize to everyone for taking nearly 4 months to update. I'm so thankful that you've decided to stick with me after this long, and I can only promise that I will try to never abandon you like that again. Granted, the reasons for my hiatus were valid…flu, sick kids, war with my daughter's school, flu again, and again…sigh. And then the holidays crept up on me, and things were just spiraling out of control. Double thanks (and lots of hugs) to those of you who dropped me a quick note to see if everything was ok…you don't know how much of a smile that put on my face when I really needed one. You guys seriously rock, and I couldn't ask for a better bunch of readers!!

Anyway, I don't want to go into to much detail…I'm sure you're eager to get back to Bitchabella and Mafiaward. Just a few quickies to my girls over at BFFF'ers…I love you guys so much. Thanks for not writing me off!! To Sparagus and Clarabella (aka Sparabella--go check out their one-shot, "Unanswered Questions"--link on my faves!!)…you guys are seriously the most patient people on earth, and I promise you one seriously awesome banner very soon. And, as always, my Mandykins (aka , author of "To Serve and Protect"--link also on my faves!!) for her overall awesomeness when I'm having doubts about my writing. You always know the exact thing I'm trying to say…I love you girl!!

Ok, enough of the chit chat…now on with the show!!

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Frailty, thy name is Bella!_**

**BPOV**

_Ok…_

If ax² + bx + c = 0...

And a 0...

Divide both sides by "a" …

Subtract a/c from 0 and solve.

_So, if I apply that to _2x² - 3x + ½ = 0...

"Three minutes people!"

_ARGH…dammit Bella! This is just a stupid quadratic equation. You were doing this shit in your head in sixth grade without batting a damn eyelash. For Christ's sake…it isn't that fucking hard. _

_FOCUS!!_

_Just focus…it's one stupid quiz problem. You can take your mind off him long enough for that._

a = 2, b = 3, and c = ½…

_I'll bet he's not having any trouble concentrating…_

"UGH! Shut up!"

"What was that Ms. Swan?"

"Nothing…sorry…umm…sir…"

_Shit!_

_Where was I? _

_Oh…right…_

a = 2, b = 3, and c =…

_Half the people on campus probably know what happened last night. And if they didn't already figure it out…_

_FUCK! Who the hell cares what they think? Just fucking concentrate!_

a = 2, b = …

_Three people…_

_Only three people REALLY know what happened last night. And I seriously doubt Rosalie said anything…_

_Well, wait… _

_Four people know. I know damn well she told Emmett, but does he really even count? I mean, he wouldn't fucking say anything. _

_Would he? _

_No…no, I can trust Emmett to keep his mouth shut… _

_At least until lunch. There's no fucking way he's not going to hassle me about this. And I'll be damned if I won't give him a taste of what I gave Edward last night. Might as well spread the fruits of my psychotic rage around a little more._

"Two minutes!"

_Ugh! This is beyond ridiculous. Just forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway. The damage is already done. Dwelling on it won't fix a damn thing._

a = 2

SCREECH

"Could you fucking keep it down Michael? Jesus!"

"Sorry Bella. Wow, I'm finished before you for once? Damn, the math gods must owe me a favor or some shit!"

"Yeah yeah…"

_Wipe that shit eating grin off your face Newton or I'll rip your chapped little lips off. God, does the boy even own a tube of chap stick?_

"Need some help?"

"NO!"

_That's a laugh, slacker. You can't even multiply single numbers without counting fingers, toes, and your dick._

"Alright…jeez! Just thought I'd offer since you seem to be having so much trouble. Look, you haven't even started the third step yet. You feeling ok?"

"I'm FINE!"

_I'm just feeling a little homicidal at the moment. Run along and die now._

"By the way, 'b' equals _negative_ three, not positive."

"MIKE!"

"Ok…sorry. See you next period."

"Uh huh. Buh bye!"

a = 3...

_Wait, no…_

a = 2, b = 3

_Err… -3??_

_SHIT! Fucking…argh!_

"Time's up! Pencils down and papers on my desk."

It was bad enough that I'd been caught staring into space more than three times in the last hour, much to the displeasure of our beloved Math Nazi, Mr. Varner, who I was damn sure marked down a zero for participation next to my name. But now I was about to turn in an incomplete quiz paper that only had a single fucking equation on it.

_There's another big, fat "F" for me…third one in the course of two days. _

_Yay me!!_

I really hoped that this wasn't a prelude to what awaited me in History. As it was, _history _had already dictated that I should fear the worst and hope for indifference where Edward was concerned.

As I placed my unfinished quiz on Mr. Varner's desk…face down to avoid any unnecessary glares at my psychologically induced ineptitude…I had half a mind to just skip third period altogether, make up some severely contagious illness, and hope that I could weasel my way out of seeing Edward until…oh I don't know…graduation?

What the hell had happened in the last hour to turn my brain into Cheese Whiz?

Where in the world had that huge sense of confidence disappeared to?

_Oh, I don't know. Your incessant need to over think everything? Your psychotic tendency to argue with yourself?_

_SHUT UP BELLA!!_

I walked out into the hall, relieved to catch a glimpse of Rose and Emmett making their way out of the building. Thank God! At least I wouldn't have to spend the next five minutes dealing with _their_ combined scrutiny. From the way she'd been texting him in first period, I was sure there was something up both of their sleeves.

Either that, or they were having one serious sexting session…

Which I didn't even want to consider…

_Ugh! Damn mental images!! _

Anyway, I had bigger things to worry about than Rosalie and Emmett. I could handle anything they dished out. I was used to it. They'd done pretty much the same thing in the days leading up to the whole Jacob fiasco. Hopefully they'd both learned a lesson with _that _one.

_Yeah, who am I kidding? _

What the hell was I going to say to Edward after last night? And how the hell was I going to hide the fact that Alice had spilled the dirt on his fucking obsession with me without making a complete fool of myself in the process? Hell, he'd just take one look in my eyes and know exactly what I was thinking.

Damn his uncanny ability to read people!

Damn the fact that I was completely transparent to everyone!

Fuck the fact that I can't get him out of my head….

Truth be told…as much as I didn't want to admit it…I was sick of fighting with him. I didn't want to lead him on but, at the same time, I was so tired of pushing him away. Besides, the harder I pushed, the harder he seemed to push right back. This whole cat and mouse game was pretty much a no-win situation.

_It's not like I'm Jerry, fooling Tom and getting my one up on his sorry ass._

_Nope, I'm more like Minnie Mouse…giggling and swooning and unable to say what's really on her mind because she's rendered speechless by Mickey's attempts to woo her._

_But wait…then that would make Edward more akin to Mickey. And that's just seriously fucked up…_

Maybe it's possible that I was going about this whole thing the wrong way. Maybe he actually got off on the constant rejection. Hell, given his background he probably liked the whole dominant, stiletto-in-the-gut, "tough girl" thing.

And I suppose my actions could be construed as an attempt to play hard-to-get. Of course, that was hardly the case. But even so…

The funny thing was that--at least from what I'd learned in the short time we'd known each other--Edward really didn't strike me as the type of guy to put up with a great deal of shit just to get his rocks off. I mean, he probably had twenty girls back home ready and willing to raise their skirts in phallic worship.

_Yeah, I can just imagine the skank nuggets he ran with back in Chicago. They'd probably make Rosalie look like the Virgin Mary._

So it really narrowed down to one question.

Why me?

I mean, seriously. What the hell did he see in me that fueled this sudden onset of Obsessive Bella Disorder? I wasn't anything remotely special. I wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, and I was hardly a slut. Sure, I'd made a few bad choices and had a bit of a reputation that followed me wherever I went. But in all actuality, I was pretty damn boring.

Just your average, ordinary, slightly psychotic coed.

Anyway, whatever it was, I hadn't done anything to provoke it. And there was no way on God's green earth that I would let anything happen between us. Even if I'd had any preconceived notions to the contrary…which I didn't… my rational side definitely won out on this one. He and I were too different. Our worlds were on opposite sides of the universe, and our lives were too high-profile.

The damn media would have a field day.

Our pictures would be plastered across the front page of every tabloid from here to Uzbekistan.

And the worst thing I could possible imagine? My _father_ would go _fucking apeshit_.

Not that he didn't do that anyway when I so much as breathed in the direction of someone he presumed as having "unsavory character." Even if he was about to become one of the next leaders of the free world, first and foremost, he was still a dad.

_Yeah…a dad with friends at the FBI and CIA, his own Secret Service detail, and a huge collection of shotguns in the cellar._

Of course, he'd be wrong about Edward. He was nothing like the stereotypical, gun-toting, slick-haired wise guys you see in the movies. He could be an intelligent, well-spoken, and fairly decent guy. At least, when he actually tried.

_Fuck, Bella! Just let it go already. He's not your type. He's completely reprehensible, and uncouth, and impulsive…_

_And fucking beautiful as hell…_

I turned the corner, and I suddenly felt as if I'd run face first into a brick wall. My entire body went rigid with fear as my nose smashed directly into none other than Edward's chin. Startled, I took a step back and proceeded to trip over my own damn feet, falling flat on my ass.

"God dammit!" I yelled, rubbing the tip of my nose like an idiot.

"Shit! Bella…" Edward said, looking just as stunned as I felt. He immediately swooped down to help me up off the floor.

"You _do realize _the speed limit during school hours is reduced to about one and a half miles per hour, right?" I seethed, reaching automatically for his hand.

Edward seemed to pay no attention to my smartass attempt to save my own dignity. He hoisted me up in one swift move, giving me a quick once-over before finally letting go of my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking like a kid who had just broken an expensive vase in Tiffany's.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful," I smirked, still rubbing my nose. "I always love looking like one of the Three Stooges in front of the entire student body. Loads of fun. Why the hell were you…"

"Shit!" he said, suddenly reaching his hand toward my face, then withdrawing it again with a look of sheer horror. "Bella, your nose…"

"It's fine!"

"It's bleeding."

"No it's not. It's…" I removed my hand from my face and looked down. Sure enough, a fair amount of blood covered my fingers. "_I'm fucking bleeding_! Oh my God! Edward! Gimme something to make it stop! Quick! Shit!"

I began to panic, throwing my head back to keep the blood from trickling down onto my shirt. It wasn't helping. I grasped the bridge of my nose like an idiot, hoping that it would stop the flow. I absolutely hated the sight, taste, and smell of blood. And now, to make matters worse, it was beginning to coat the back of my throat.

I was going to fucking hurl if it didn't stop soon…A sight I was sure would drive Edward away for good.

_Hmm…maybe not such a bad idea…_

"Here," Edward said, reaching up and quickly slipping his tie from around his neck. He lifted his hand to my cheek, gently applying pressure to my gushing nose with the other. A small gaggle of onlookers had begun to stare and whisper all around us.

_God, with all the bruises and blood, we must look like Jerry Springer's couple of the year. _

"I'm really sorry," he said, still looking more than a bit alarmed. "I didn't see you coming."

"Well, most aggressive drivers don't tend to see the people they maim until after the airbag explodes," I sighed nasally, lowering my head briefly to shoot him a hard glare.

"Leave your head tilted back," he commanded, nudging my chin up with his hand. "It'll help stop the bleeding."

"Sorry," I said, staring once again at the ceiling. I had to admit, it was fairly difficult to stay mad at someone when they were administering first aid. As if it hadn't already been hard enough to stay angry at him.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" I asked.

"Oh," he hesitated. "Well, I was just going downstairs to see if you were actually planning to come to class today. I asked Alice to meet you after first period. Did she give you my schedule?"

"Umm…" I stammered. _She gave me a whole lot more than that. _"Yeah. It's in my bag."

Edward reached down and picked up my backpack, hoisting it over his shoulder.

_So now he has an excuse to carry your fucking bag? Brilliant, Bella. Good way to start off Project Rejection._

"That's really heavy, you know?"

"I think I can handle it," he smiled, acting as if this were perfectly normal. "Are you sure you're ok? I can walk you down to the infirmary or something."

"No," I said, pushing a disheveled curl out of my eyes. "I think I managed to seriously bruise my ego, and I may need my nose reset before I make any public appearances. But other than that I'm pretty sure they won't have to amputate anything."

"Well," he breathed, looking me up and down again with sly grin. "I guess that's a good thing. We wouldn't want them to remove anything of vital importance to your…umm…overall packaging."

"And that's really all that matters," I said, rolling my eyes. "Lord help the male population of Marcus Prep that they might not have their daily dose of Ass de Bella."

Edward smiled wide, then winced as his hand shot up to the side of his jaw. To my utter surprise, my own free hand twitched in response and I nearly gave into the urge to reach up and run my fingers over his cheek in comfort.

_Ok, what the hell was that?_

Up close like this, the damage I'd inflicted looked ten times worse. There was definitely a pronounced amount of swelling on one side of his face accompanied by bruise the circumference of a baseball. The color was awful, and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd applied an ice pack last night.

Probably not.

Standing there before him, I felt like the biggest fucking crybaby. His injuries seemed so much worse that my stupid bloody nose.

"Oh my God," I said, immediately averting my eyes. "Edward…"

"It's not that bad," he shrugged. "It only hurts when I smile. And when I frown, and talk. Sometimes when I chew my food too hard."

"I get the picture," I said, raising the same twitchy hand that seemed to have a mind of its own lately. I still couldn't bear to look directly at him. "Really, I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to…I mean, I didn't think I…"

No, I'd meant to. And I'd definitely known what kind of damage it might inflict. The truth was that I didn't care…

_At least, at the time…_

"It's ok," he sighed heavily.

"No, it's not."

"You don't have to apologize," he said, reaching up and touching my arm. A huge lump formed in my throat as I felt the familiar spark shoot through my veins. "It's just a face. Granted, it's the only one I have. But I think it'll heal…_eventually_."

My eyes instantly darted up to meet his.

"Who said I was going to apologize?" I smirked defiantly, shrugging his hand away. "You more than had it coming to you with that little stunt you pulled. I mean, of all the inopportune times to just up and kiss someone. There I am…completely vulnerable and giving you all the signals to just…"

"You're right," he said.

"…leave me alone. I mean, seriously! Only a complete asshole takes advantage of a girl when she's…"

_Back the hell up…_

"Wait, what?"

"I said _you're right_," Edward said, tilting his head forward slightly. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. If anyone should be making apologies, it should be me."

_What the hell does he mean…I'm right? What the fuck?_

"You're serious?" I chuckled, unable to mask my disbelief. Here I'd been expecting Edward to throw a full-blown, no-holds-barred _mantrum _about the fact that I'd hit him…decked him pretty damn effectively, too…and now he was apologizing to me? Who the hell put happy powder on his Wheaties this morning?

"I honestly don't know what came over me," Edward continued, looking dejected. "I guess I just didn't know what else to do, and I just got a little ahead of myself. But I can assure you…it _won't_ happen again."

"_It won't_?" My mouth blurted out the words before I'd even had a chance to realize they'd popped into my head. I felt the resulting heat of embarrassment rise instantly to my cheeks. I really needed to work on these sudden episodes of verbal diarrhea that seemed to always arise in his presence. "What I meant is…are you sure? I mean…that you won't lose your self-control again?"

_Easy save. At least, let's hope it is. _

"I promise. I have no intentions of kissing you again," he said, running his index finger over the cut on his bottom lip. "Actually, it's the last thing on my mind."

"Oh," I said, feeling somewhat dejected myself although I couldn't understand why. God, what was wrong with me? That was the answer I'd wanted, wasn't it?

Dammit, why did he always have to be so fucking charming? It just managed to confound my train of thought even more when he acted like this. And the last thing I needed was another prompt for something seriously stupid to come spewing out of my mouth.

I needed to shift gears, and fast.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking," I articulated carefully. "What exactly _is_ on your mind?"

_A simple, straightforward question. No harm in that._

"The usual," he said, shooting me a sly little half-smile.

_God, that smile…_

_Wait! No! Stick to the line of questioning Bella. Don't fall prey to his charms. Don't you fucking dare!_

"Alright," I continued, raising an eyebrow. "And that would be…"

"Love, sex, deception, rejection," he stated matter-of-factly. "All the normal things that tend to plague the mind of the typical teenage boy."

_Huh? Oh good lord, no. No, no, no, no, no!_

"_Excuse me_?" I blurted out, my eyes feeling as if they'd roll out of their sockets at any moment.

"_Shakespeare_?" he said, his eyes equally as wide. "You said you'd help me figure out this stupid explication assignment?"

"OH!"

_Bella you're such a fucking dumbass loser. What the hell else could he mean you idiot? _

I admit, I was beginning to have a number of reservations about keeping my word to Mr. Perry. The funny thing was that my concerns were more about _my own _lack of composure than Edward's. I couldn't even stand in his presence for two minutes without saying something incriminating. How the hell was I supposed to spend an entire weekend with him? This was not going to work.

"Umm," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip. "Yeah, about that…"

"Bella, please," he said with the utmost seriousness. "I swear that this isn't a ploy to get you alone in a dark room or anything remotely close. Honestly, I only asked Perry for an extension. I hadn't even mentioned your name."

"I find that _very_ hard to believe," I uttered contemptuously.

"May every god in the history of the world strike me dead right this minute if I'm lying," he said, raising his right hand to the sky. "I had no idea he was going to ask someone to work with me. Although," he smiled sheepishly, leaning closer as he lowered his voice. "I'm kind of glad he didn't take Jessica up on her offer. Something seriously scares me about that girl."

Once again, I couldn't help feeling that smug sense of satisfaction in hearing Edward rag on her. I mean, I knew I had no right to pick and choose who Edward spent time with. But if there was one female on this planet that I would want cast out of his mind, Jessica was at the top of the list.

_Stick to your guns, Bella. Back to the topic at hand._

"Edward," I sighed. "I just don't know if it's a good idea given the circumstances. I mean, after last night and…other things…"

"Look," he said, stepping slightly closer but still maintaining a comfortable distance. "I know how it looks."

I looked away and nodded, casually lowering the bloodied tie from my nose to inspect it.

_How much can one girl fucking bleed? I'm only 5'4 and barely even considered a full person for Christ's sake!_

"And I know that you probably have a lot of valid reasons to say no…"

"Oh, you've got that right," I smiled condescendingly, dabbing my nose gently.

"But to tell you the truth," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I really could use another point of view. As much as I hate to admit it, Shakespeare and I have never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things. I understand the language, but I just don't get the emotional aspect."

"And you think I'm just enough of an emotional basket case that I'm more equipped to dig deeper into the man's psyche?"

"No," he smiled. "But you are a woman. And you seem to know him quite intimately. Don't forget, I heard your presentation."

"Please don't remind me," I cringed. "That was the worst oral assignment I've ever given."

_Second worst…but he doesn't need to know about that._

"Well if that's the case," he said, his eyes narrowing mischievously. "I can just imagine how brilliant you are when I'm not trying to trip you up."

"See!" I said, shoving him…lightly…on the shoulder. "I knew you were purposely trying to make me fail. I should say no just on the pretext of payback."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you."

"I don't care," I smirked. "The statute of limitations doesn't apply, even if Perry did offer to raise my grade."

"Tell you what," he said, looking pensive. "I'll make a deal with you."

I cast him a curious glance. This I had to hear.

"If I behave in a manner that you perceive as anything but gentlemanly in nature," he stated firmly. "I give you full permission to give me a matching set of bruises on the other cheek."

"Edward…"

"I'm completely serious," he said. "And if that's not good enough, I'll sweeten the deal by allowing you to cut off a few fingers. Hell, I'll even agree to let you have Rosalie hold me down while you do it."

"You'd enjoy that too much," I sneered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he shuddered. "She's bound to take out her own form of justice on me."

"True," I shrugged.

Edward could see that I wasn't completely convinced.

"Please," he said, leaning closer so that his face was directly in front of mine. He contorted his face into one of the most pathetic puppy dog expressions I'd ever seen. "I'll owe you a huge debt of gratitude."

Now…

I _could have _very well said no…

I _could have _stuck to my principles and just walked away…

But, as always, my own stupidity overruled me and I was suddenly wondering why the hell I bothered to put up a fight in the first place.

My mistake? I looked into those damn pools of green and just…drowned.

There he was, right in front of me, gazing into my eyes with such intensity that a damn tornado could have passed through the hall and I wouldn't have even flinched.

The scent of his cologne…

The way he was looking at me like I was the only girl around…

The way his eyes sparkled as they focused on mine…

SHIT! I couldn't have been more screwed if I were a hooker giving out half-off coupons.

"Fine," I finally caved, wanting to kick myself repeatedly for falling into the trap he'd set. "But, there are conditions."

"Anything," he smiled, backing up just slightly.

_Well, at least my heart started beating again…_

"I'll expect you in the library at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Done."

"And don't think I'm writing this paper for you," I scolded. "I expect you to work for your grade. I'm just there to nudge you in the right direction."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," he grinned.

"And coffee," I added. "If I'm going to be up that early on a Saturday to help your sorry ass, you better come with an offering."

"I will pillage the cafeteria bright and early to get the freshest brew."

"Good boy," I smiled.

"And Bella?

"Mmm hmm?" I muttered, dabbing the last bit of blood from my nose.

"I promise that I won't give you any reason to regret helping me out with this."

"We'll see," I said coolly, brushing past him with a smile. "Now don't make me late. You already made me fail a test this week. I wouldn't push your luck."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, nodding his head amicably as he turned to follow me into class.

God, I was fucking screwed…

* * *

**A/N: **SQUEE!! Bella is finally caving to her desires…in her own messed up, manic depressive kind of way. But seriously, you guys will love what comes next!! Yes, Chapter 14 is half done as we speak…er, read…oh, whatever. Now it's time to review!! Pretty please?? I MISSED Y'ALL SO MUCH!!! MAKE ME SMILE!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Reputation

**A/N: **Well, it's been a long winter. I'm sorry my loverlies…I've been away far too long. Thank you so much for sticking with me through such a rough time. I won't make any promises…I'll just say that Chapter 15 is in the works as well as a few others.

A quick shout out to my fellow BFFF'ers. Please check out our awesome new site at "bfffersoffanfic (dot) com" !!

I also want to send my undying love to my bestie and unofficial beta akeim (author of "To Serve and Protect"). I don't know what I'd do without your inspiration and constant kudos when I'm second-guessing my abilities as a writer. I love you girlie!!

And now…Mafiaward!!

**Fallen Angels, Chapter 14: **

_Reputation is an idle and most false imposition _

**EPOV**

Ok, so I'm an asshole…

I never professed to be otherwise.

I admit it. I used a bit of reversed psychology on Bella in order to ensure the ball would fall into my court…a skill I learned early on and that I can honestly say has been one of the more beneficial talents I've acquired from my gene pool.

Works wonders on Alice…

But in my own defense, my motives were anything but selfish. I did it all for her. Bella needs someone she can trust, and I may very well be the only one who can provide that.

Ok, scratch that last statement. My motives were a little bit selfish. I love seeing her smile. Sadly, it's become one of the better highlights of my day.

Yeah, I'm fucked.

I just hope I'm not lying to myself that I can see it through…

It wasn't like I was lying to _her_. I meant every word of what I said. I wasn't planning to kiss her again…unless of course, she wanted me to. And I hadn't banked on Perry volunteering her services…that just played out well in the scheme of things since I was going to ask her anyway.

And ok…because I know it's ridiculous to deny it…I seriously played up my injuries. But that had been all Emmett's idea, not mine. A little strategically applied stage makeup can make a huge impact…or so Jasper said quite confidently as he dabbed a few more bruises and shadows on my face to make things look "fuller, poutier, and puffier."

_Yeah, I really need to have a talk with that guy…_

What I definitely hadn't planned on was giving Bella a bloody nose. Christ, that really fucked me up. I mean, there I was, trying to make her see that I'd never intentionally hurt her, and I fucking nearly broke her face.

_Brilliant move, Cullen…Simply brilliant._

The funny thing was that she actually took it in stride. After last night, I really thought I was a goner. But she just…shrugged it off like it was nothing out of the ordinary. That bothered me more than anything. Not to mention it had started me thinking, and that's never a good thing. Especially when my focus turned to thoughts of that asshole Jacob. If I ever found out he'd damaged even one single hair on that pretty head of hers, I'd kill the bastard.

_Yeah, definitely not a good thing…for him at least._

I followed Bella through the door into the classroom, fighting the urge to sneak a peek at that tight little ass of hers…

Hey, I'm a guy, not a monk. What the hell do you want from me?

Anyway, for the record, I didn't. I kept my eyes focused on her as a whole, vigilantly watching for any signs of dizziness. She'd seemed kind of flushed after noticing the blood on her hand, and the last thing I wanted was for the girl to pass out on me. But she seemed to be doing fine, so I just let her do…well, what Bella always seems to do when I start to get all chivalrous and crap. I let her lead me around like a fucking Golden Retriever…that's what I did.

The shit started the moment we both walked through the door.

You know those nightmares where you walk into class and notice everyone is staring at you with that appalled look of shock on their faces? You look around, pretty sure they're all on crack or something until you finally realize you're standing there naked from the waist down and your little friend is standing in full salute?

Yeah, this was worse.

Bella had definitely noticed it too. She had this humiliated look on her face that, quite honestly, made me want to hit the first asshole to make a damn comment. I knew we both looked as if we'd gone a few rounds with one another in the ring, and I could handle taking shit for it. Hell, I'd even admit to the fact that I came damn close to getting the shit kicked out of me by a girl. But something told me that Bella wouldn't be so lighthearted about the whole thing.

Bella looked down at the floor as she began making her way up the aisle, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders and hide her face. And I felt really fucking lousy that I'd been the reason for it. Twenty pairs of eyes darted back and forth between the two of us until most of them finally rested accusingly on me. I raised an eyebrow, and after a second of confusion and nervous twitches, most of them returned to their hushed conversations.

_Yeah, you don't want to fuck with me…or her…_

I made my way to the empty seat next to Bella and hoisted her backpack over the row, setting it down next to her feet.

"Thanks," she said from behind a veil of chestnut curls, her chin low.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning over and giving her a friendly tap on the arm. "Don't let them get to you. They're just trying to figure you out."

Bella turned her head just slightly, tucking a few curls behind her ear. Even with a damn bashed up nose, the girl looked like a fucking angel. How the hell does a person do that? That's the point. They don't. Anyone else would look like werewolf chew toy.

"I look like shit, Edward," she murmured insistently. "They're all staring."

"Not anymore," I smiled, pretty damn proud of my ability to intimidate with a simple, pointed glance. "I don't think they'll be giving you a hard time about it. Anyway, don't sweat it. I think it adds a bit of mystery to your persona."

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious," I chuckled quietly. "And mystery radiates a great deal of sex appeal."

Bella shot me a disdainful glare. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"Think what you will," I sighed, reaching down to retrieve my history text from my bag. "I still contend that it makes you more interesting." Straightening, I plopped the book on my desk and glanced sideways, casting a sarcastic half smile in her direction.

And I'll be damned…she started to smile back. And it wasn't one of those "you are one crazy motherfucker" smiles either. It was an actual, honest to goodness smile.

At least, until the jackass walked through the door.

The guy didn't miss a beat as he strode across the front of the room and down the aisle, taking the vacant seat directly in front of Bella. I knew damn well it wasn't his usual spot. No…Black was geared up to start some more shit, and I wasn't about to let it happen. Especially not after seeing what he'd done to her last night.

I could feel my adrenaline rising as she lowered her forehead into the palm of her hand, her smile instantly replaced by a clenched jaw. She took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the words in front of her. But I could see the slightest hint of a tremble in her fingers as she quickly turned the page.

Jacob reached down and rifled through his bag, laughing under his breath about God only knew what. I had half a mind to get up and bash him upside the head right then and there. But I didn't want to end up spending the hour in Stanley's office, effectively feeding Bella to the wolves.

I could maintain self-control long enough to get through the hour.

At least, I thought I could…until the fucker opened his fucking mouth.

"Bella Bella Bella," Jacob sighed, speaking just loud enough for me to hear. "You're looking quite lovely this morning."

Bella turned another page, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking up. But I could see the tension increase in her shoulders.

Jacob sat up, turning in his seat to face her. He lifted his hand and brushed a lock of her hair, gripping the ends in between his fingers and tugging lightly.

"New hairdo?" he smiled. "Just for me? You shouldn't have. Really, I'm touched."

Bella slapped his hand away, still refusing to look him in the eye. The tips of my fingers were on fire. Just that one simple intrusion normally would have pushed me over the edge. But I knew I had to hold back for her sake. Beating the shit out of him now wouldn't solve anything.

I'd always been taught to never throw the first punch. That way, at least in theory, you could claim self-defense when facing a felony assault charge. Unfortunately, I usually found it hard to live by that rule and, more often than not, the asshole in question didn't even have a chance to retaliate.

Hell, it was one of the reasons I was here instead of in Chicago.

And Jacob was just getting started.

"Are we having a bad morning?" he asked, leaning in closer to her. "Don't tell me you haven't forgiven me for last night at dinner. Tell me, did you call daddy dearest? Did you cry?"

"Shut up, Jake," Bella whispered through her teeth.

Jacob leaned back slightly, then glanced over in my direction. I eyed him lethally, trying to give him a _subtle _hint that he was treading on dangerously thin ice. A wicked smile stretched across his face.

"Ahh, I see," he said, turning back toward Bella. "You haven't told Cullen here about you and me? You're not embarrassed, are you?"

Bella's head shot up, her eyes fierce. "There is NO _you_ and _me_, Jacob. There never was. And don't think you can intimidate me into admitting otherwise."

"Funny," he snickered, raising his voice. "Could've fooled me with all that moaning. _Oh Jake, don't stop. Right there. Fuck me, fuck me!"_

"SHUT UP!" Bella seethed, slamming her book closed and shaking from head to toe as people began craning their necks to witness the unfolding drama.

"You know," Jacob said as he leaned toward her again, his husky voice just loud enough for me to hear. "If you want, I could slip into your dorm while Rose is out for the night. I could show you exactly what you're missing. You like being restrained, right? From the look of your face, I can already assume you like it rough."

Bella's narrowed her eyes, and I immediately shot out of my seat, kicking it about two feet behind me as the asshole followed suit. My fists tightened, cutting off the circulation in my fingers. I could hear the blood rushing through my head as I moved to strike.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Black," Mr. Jenks said firmly as he walked into class. "Is there a problem?"

I continued to stare him down as he looked over at him and smiled coolly. "No sir," Jacob said calmly. "I was just explaining to Edward the rules of engagement in times of war. He apparently agrees with a more direct first strike whereas I tend to favor good old fashioned diplomacy."

"Yeah, well diplomacy doesn't exactly apply when the party in question is making terroristic threats to the safety and security of an allied territory," I hissed.

"Oh, allied _territory_? Is that what this is?" he smiled, eying Bella iniquitously before turning his eyes back on me. "Interesting turn of events. Does Senator Swan know that his beloved daughter is mixing company with the notorious Cullen family?"

"If you're both finished," Mr. Jenks said, eying us sternly. "I would advise you to take your seats so I can begin today's lesson. Unless you would like to take this up with the Dean…"

"No, sir," Jacob said, straightening his tie and swiftly sat down. "I think we're finished here."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, we're done," I said, taking a step back.

_For now._

"Good," Mr. Jenks nodded, looking satisfied as he turned and began writing on the blackboard. "If you'll open your books to page one-thirty-two and begin copying down the terms…"

I straightened my desk, then sat down and thrust open my book, still seething from the confrontation. It was a good thing that Jenks walked in when he did. Black was about to find his bloody carcass thrown out a second-story window.

I glanced over at Bella. Her face was ashen, and her hands were still shaking as she turned the pages. I really couldn't blame her. The asshole basically threatened to sexually assault her in her sleep. Some idiot across the room suddenly dropped their book on the floor, and I swear she jumped two feet out of her chair.

What the hell _had_ happened between the two of them to make her so damn terrified of him? I mean, sure…words and open threats alone were always a powerful method of terrorizing the shit out of a person. But this was different. There was something else behind those words that caused such a fear in her that I was surprised she didn't have a heart attack.

And to just sit there and take his shit…that was seriously not the Bella I'd come to know. Hell, I towered over the son-of-a-bitch by at least a foot and she hadn't thought twice about attacking me.

I didn't like it. Not because I felt slighted or less intimidating or anything. I just hated seeing her reduced to some scared little animal like this. Frankly, it pissed me off.

Scratch that_…Jacob Fucking Black_ _pissed me off._

Bella was still trying unsuccessfully to shrug off the confrontation. When she ended up fumbling to hold her pencil, I reached over and placed my hand gently on top of hers. Her fingers were ice cold and trembling something severe.

"I'm fine," she uttered quietly, her eyes fluttering away from looking directly into mine. "Really."

I pursed my lips, not wanting to say that it was obvious she wasn't. I had a feeling disagreeing with her would only make matters worse and discussing things would only give Jacob more ammunition for a second strike. After a minute, I nodded and withdrew my hand. She took a deep breath and went back to scribbling notes into her notebook.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning sideways and poking her with my pen. "If you want, I can take notes on whatever bullshit Jenks throws at us and you can copy them later. Give that right hook a rest, huh?"

Bella sighed, then put her pencil down. "Ok."

"Ok," I said, reaching over to give her a reassuring grasp on her shoulder.

The rest of class was, for the most part, uneventful. Jacob continued to face the front of the room. I continued to take a lot of fucking notes as I stared at the back of the asshole's head. Occasionally, I would glance over at Bella to see how she was doing. The tension hadn't left her body, although she tried hard to look as cool and collected as she could. Somehow I knew that was for my benefit more than her own.

When the bell finally rang and Jenks dismissed the class, I was kind of surprised when Jacob got up and left without so much as a word. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I knew this crap was far from over.

Bella began mechanically packing up her things.

"Hey," I said as I got up from my seat. "You ok? I can walk you to your next class or something if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I don't mind."

"I don't need your protection, Edward," she said flatly, not looking up. "I already told you. I can handle this."

"He all but threatened sexual assault, Bella."

"It's nothing new," Bella said indifferently as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Jacob likes to hear himself talk. Most of the time I just ignore him."

"Like you did last night?" I said, suddenly regretting even bringing up the subject of last night.

"I was just having a bad day yesterday," she said as she made her way toward the front of the class. "First Jake, then my father. Then…" She looked at me as if her last statement were obvious enough that she didn't have to say it. "Anyway, Jake's not stupid enough to do anything that might reflect badly on his family."

"And what he just did paints such a happy, well-adjusted portrait?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I think you're dangerously underestimating what he's capable of."

Bella stopped short in the doorway and turned to face me. I thought she was about rip me a new asshole for prying into her business. Surprisingly, she didn't. No, she did something much, much worse.

She looked up at me with those beautiful, persuasive brown eyes of hers, and my chest felt as if it might burst open. Reaching up, she grasped the arm of my blazer and tugged it gently, then ran her hand over the area smoothing it back in place.

This girl knew _exactly_ how to get me to shut my mouth.

"Edward, I really do appreciate what you're trying to do," she said. "I just think that if you knew better, you'd stay out of it."

"That's where you're wrong," I said, despite the fact that I knew arguing with her was pointless.

Bella leaned back against the doorframe, clutching her arms loosely in front of her. I fought the urge to take a step toward her.

"You wouldn't think that way if you actually knew me," she sighed. "Trust me…there's a reason why most people tend to keep their distance. It's not worth the hassle of getting in the middle of all this. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett…they put up with it because they don't have a choice. They've been dealing with Jake a long time, and the truth is they probably will have to put up with his shit for the rest of their public lives. You, on the other hand, have a choice. And honestly, I think you'd be very smart to just walk away before you get drawn in any further."

"I won't do that."

"I know," she chuckled halfheartedly. "And you make it next to impossible for me to tell you to just go to hell."

"But…"

"But I think it's what I need to do," she said, looking down at the floor. "For both our sakes."

"So you're telling me to go to hell."

"Not in so many words," she sighed. "But yes…that's what I'm telling you."

I hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer. I couldn't help myself. This girl already had such a strong hold on me, and I'll be damned…the more she tried to push me away, the further drawn to her I became.

I reached out, nudging her chin up gently so that she would look at me. She fought it at first, then slowly her gaze returned to mine. Her eyes glistened as she fought back the emotions that had been threatening to emerge throughout the entire last hour. I stepped even closer, refusing to let her deter me.

"And if I say no?"

"You'd be an idiot."

"Then I'm an idiot," I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Because I'm not going to back down."

"Edward," she uttered breathlessly, her bottom lip trembling. "Please…don't…"

Like the night before, I felt my resolve breaking down. I wanted to make her pain…her fear of Jacob Black…of her father…_of me_…completely evaporate from her mind. I wanted to show her how much of an unbreakable hold she had on me; that she could trust me enough to let me in. If she'd only give me a chance.

As I leaned in closer, I could feel her body start to relent. I honestly didn't know what would happen if I dared to kiss her again. My temple throbbed a quick warning, but I ignored it. Whatever rules or boundaries that had been drawn up last night didn't seem to apply.

And just as I was about to graze my lips against hers for the second time…the sound of stifled laughter threw a wrench in the whole damn thing and knocked us both back to our senses.

"Bravo!" Jacob applauded from a few feet away. "Looks like Cullen has won the prize. But I do have to say, I don't really envy you. You see, I've had a taste of our dear Isabella and I can attest that she's really nothing more than a little cock tease in pretty packaging. But I suppose it's all a matter of taste."

I made a move toward him, but Bella grasped my arm and held me back.

"It's not worth it," she said, pulling me back toward her. "Edward, let's go."

Her eyes pleaded with me, and even though I wanted nothing more than to resolve this shit right here and now, I complied with her wishes.

Bella looped her arm in mine and began leading me down the hall. And we almost made it to the stairs.

_Almost…_

_But not quite…_

"Hey Cullen," Jacob called from down the hall. "Just a quick question before you go. Does your murdering prick of a father know your mother was skeezing around with the town pussy when she got knocked up? Or was he too busy chopping people up to give a shit?"

This guy really _was_ oblivious to the fact that I could kill him with one swift jerk of his neck.

My body turned before I knew I'd even made a move. Yanking my arm away from Bella, I made my way toward him.

"You want to say that to my fucking face, asshole?"

Jacob turned to face me and my fists tightened, ready to forge a connection with that shit eating grin of his. He had been treading very precariously near the edge of my patience, and now even Bella wouldn't have the power to hold me back.

"Whatcha gonna do, tough guy?" Jacob grinned, stepping dangerously close. "Hit me? Please, don't let me stop you. I'd love nothing more than to see them kick you and your bitch of a sister to the curb with the rest of the trash. Face it Cullen…you don't fucking belong here."

I could feel the heat rise in my chest. My fingernails were digging hard into my palms, and my blood felt like acid coursing through my veins.

_Take one more step, you fuck…just one…_

"Yeah, I knew all that gossip was a load of crap," Jacob laughed. "You don't have the fucking balls to start shit with me Cullen. Not if you want to keep that free ride you've got going on here."

"Edward," Bella said, suddenly beside me and wrapping her gentle hand around my shuddering bicep. "He's not worth it."

Although the sound of her voice seemed to slow the rush of adrenaline, my eyes remained locked on Jacob's. Bella drew closer to my side, urging me to step away. I'd never walked away from a fight in my life. And this guy definitely had it coming. Why Bella was so insistent that I keep my cool when the asshole was obviously asking for a fight, I hadn't a clue.

"Edward, please?" she pleaded, and I looked down only to see her eyes…so big and beautiful…begging me to just let it go. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, as if she wanted to say something more. But she only continued to look up at me, her concerned gaze speaking volumes.

No one had ever had the power to calm me when I was on the verge of a full-blown rage like this. Not my father or Esme. Not even Alice. When I hit fever pitch, there was no force on this Godforsaken earth that could stop me from combusting.

Bella was the first person to ever hold the power to break through.

Had this happened back in Chicago, I'd more than likely have end up laying in a pool of blood in the middle of the street, a bullet lodged in my skull.

I took a deep, staggered breath, still markedly fuming but definitely feeling more in control with her by my side. I shot Jacob a final menacing glare, then turned and began to follow Bella's lead down the hall.

This girl definitely had me wrapped around every one of her cute little fingers…

But Jacob would have been wise to keep his mouth shut, nonetheless.

"Tell me something," he continued spouting off behind us. "How many times did little sister have to blow Stanley to convince him to let you in here? Two? Three? Or did she just ride his brains out on top of his desk?"

And that was all it fucking took…

I shook Bella's hand off my arm and threw my books violently across the hall. Turning, I stormed ravenously toward him. Before he even had a chance to evade the attack, I went directly for his neck and threw him up against the wall.

"You want to keep fucking with me, you piece of shit?" I spat in his face. "You wanna talk some more shit about Bella Swan now? Go ahead! Do it you prick! I've put bigger guys than you in the intensive care unit for less. I could make it so you'd have to sip strained carrots through a fucking swizzle straw the rest of your pathetic existence!"

"Edward! Please stop!" Bella cried, but the trigger had been set. Her presence was no longer enough to stop my hand as it tightened around his neck.

"Give me one good reason asshole! One good reason I shouldn't kill your sorry ass right here and now!"

Jacob's face had begun to turn purple, his feet never touching the ground. But I could still make out the taunting gleam in his eyes. This guy had a death wish that I was more than eager to grant.

And I was so close…SO DAMN CLOSE…when I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and hoist me back forcefully.

"Let…go…man!!" Emmett growled from behind me, reaching up in an attempt to detach my hand from Jacob's throat. His strength was more overpowering than I'd imagined…the guy had the power of ten defensive linemen.

Emmett somehow thrust his thumb into a pressure point on my arm, and I reflexively let go of Jacob's neck and watched as he fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. I struggled against Emmett's grip, ready to turn and beat the hell out of _him_ for getting in the fucking way. My struggling only made him hold on tighter.

"Shit man!" Emmett growled into my neck. "Back the fuck down already!"

I continued to struggle against his weight when Rosalie came to a halt directly in front of me.

"Edward, cool it!" she said, her icy blue eyes locked on mine. "Stanley's on his way. You need to take Bella and go. Now."

Unlike Bella's, Rosalie's voice did nothing to pacify my rage.

Over her shoulder, I could see Jacob rising unsteadily to his feet, a satisfied smirk stretching across his blotchy face. In my mind, I wanted nothing more than to finish the job. However, I wasn't about to lay a hand on Rose. Especially not with my neck in Emmett's death grip.

"I'm going to rip your fucking face off, motherfucker!"

"Fucking pussy," he said, laughing and wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. "But I have to admit, this was fun. We'll have to take it up again sometime."

"Shut up, Jake!" Rosalie turned, shooting him a scalding glance. "Just fucking go!"

I moved forward slightly, and I felt Emmett's arm tense. He grabbed my shoulder with his free hand and pressed down hard. I relented, knowing that it was useless to try and make a move with him holding me back.

"This isn't over!" I seethed. "You just better watch your back, man. Because it'll happen when you least expect it, and no one will be around to save your sorry ass next time."

"Oooh," he said, feigning fear as he straightened his tie. "I'll make sure to sleep with one eye open, if it'll make you happy."

"Just fucking let it go, Jacob!" Rosalie commanded.

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "Whatever you say princess."

"Ugh!" she grumbled, rolling her eyes and turning back to face me.

I continued to watch him as he made his way casually down the hall, still ready to jump on any opportunity to ram his skull into the marble floor. Rosalie placed her hand gently on my chest, passively holding me back until he was out of sight. Emmett finally loosened his grip, and I pushed him away."

"Why the hell did you stop me?" I roared. "He's been fucking asking for it since I first laid eyes on the bastard!"

"I know," Rosalie said, shaking her head. "But you can't just attack him like that."

"Why the hell not?" I yelled.

"Because this isn't 'The Departed,' you idiot!" Rosalie shot back. "There are a lot more consequences to starting shit with the son of the most influential backer of the Republican Party. Are you looking for a one-way ticket to ADX?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me.

I had to admit…the thought of being placed in the bowels of a government supermax prison didn't fill me with sunshine and daisies. I'd heard stories, and the place made Guantanamo look like a damn cakewalk.

"Look," she said, glancing over my shoulder and out the window. "You have maybe two minutes to get out of here. Stanley's across the quad, so go out the side door. Take Bella with you and just…I don't know…go off campus for lunch or something."

_Bella…where the hell had she gone?_

I immediately looked to my left and saw her leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. She was looking down at the floor, and I couldn't tell whether she was crying…or had been.

I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett. "What about Black?"

"Jake's not going to say anything," Rose sighed. "He's a stupid fuck, but not that stupid. He'll get in just as much shit for running his mouth like that, so he'll keep quiet…for now at least. But he's not going to make anything easy either."

"And if he starts more shit," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, don't be an idiot," Rosalie scolded him. "No one's going to do a damn thing if I can help it. Least of all, you!"

Emmett smirked. "Damn woman never lets me have any fun."

Rose ignored him and turned her eyes on me again.

"Go get Bella and get her out of here before Stanley walks through that door," she insisted, nudging me away and taking Emmett's hand. "And you better make it fast, because he's coming up the walk now."

Taking a ragged breath, I nodded and headed to Bella's side. She was still standing like a statue against the wall. She was shaking, but I knew there was no time to stop and try to calm her. I reached down and quickly collected the mess of papers and textbooks that had scattered along the floor, then grabbed Bella's backpack and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"Bella," I said as calmly as possible.

Without a word, she pushed away from the wall and started walking silently toward the side door. She continued to hold her arms tightly around herself, and I couldn't help but feel I had caused her some sort of pain…as if I had delivered a hard blow to her gut.

And it fucking killed me.

We made it out the side door just as I heard Stanley's baritone voice echoing down the hall. I knew Rose and Emmett would take care of it, and I was suddenly thankful that they had shown up when they did. If they hadn't, I'd have a lot more to worry about.

Funny how clear that was after I'd started to regain control.

I continued to follow Bella down the stony walkway toward the lacrosse field. Her silence was driving me insane. But I knew better than to force her to talk…or to even look at me for that matter. She needed time to gather her thoughts before I had any hope of explaining what had just happened.

And what the hell was I going to tell her? That I was a raving lunatic? That I'd been conditioned from an early age to believe it was better to fight to the death than back down and let myself get killed? Truth be told, I was one seriously fucked up person.

I had no doubt in my mind that, if Jacob would have said one more word, I would be sitting in the back of a police cruiser facing some serious time in lockup. Jacob was just the type of asshole that brought out the monster in me that hid below the surface. That in and of itself was enough, but compounded by the fact that he'd not only dishonored a member of my family, but Bella as well…

_He's lucky I actually held back a little._

We made our way past the long wrought iron fence surrounding the field and through the open gate. I followed Bella blindly up the concrete steps, still worried about what the hell she might be thinking and wanting to throw myself in front of a semi for causing her to think it in the first place.

She scaled a few rows up until finally setting herself down on one of the shiny metal benches. Bringing her legs up and hugging them to her chest, she rested her head on her knees and looked silently out upon the field. My chest hurt to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had, in fact, been crying at some point during the whole ordeal. Her face had become pale save for the touch of pink splotches along her cheekbones and the bruise on the bridge of her nose.

And I couldn't take it anymore…

"Bella," I began, resisting the urge to sit beside her and wrap my arms around her tiny frame. She needed some sort of comfort. But I knew better than to show her any form of physical affection when she was like this. Slow, soothing words were better.

_Now what the hell do I say?_

"You must think I'm such a baby," she said, unexpectedly breaking the silence without looking up. She blotted her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer. "Seriously, this is fucking ridiculous."

"I don't think that at all," I said, finally giving in and sitting down on the bench one row below her. "You have every right to be pissed at me for what just happened. I mean, I was out of control and I know that. But I need to explain…"

"I'm not pissed at you, Edward," she said, suddenly meeting my gaze. She actually looked confused that I'd even thought she was. "It's just that…I don't know…I was…ARGH!"

Bella turned her eyes back on the field and became silent once again.

"You were _what_?" I coaxed her along. "Come on, Bella. Talk to me."

"It's going to sound stupid," she said, burying her face in her knees. "Seriously fucking stupid."

"I don't think I could ever construe something you say as sounding stupid," I said, a nervous chuckle escaping my throat. "Honestly, you're one of the most intelligent girls I've ever met."

"Then why do I feel like such an idiot right now?" she said, her voice muffled by her skirt.

"Well," I said, turning around so that I was completely facing her. I grasped a stray curl and pushed it behind her ear. God, I felt like I'd turned into a soft little kitten now. "For starters, you might want to sit up and actually talk to _me_ instead of your lap. That may help."

Without missing a beat, Bella jabbed her elbow into my chest.

"Hey, there's been enough violence for one day," I scolded, dodging another incoming jab. _Enough for ten years._

Bella sighed heavily into her lap, then turned her head and looked at me. She didn't smile, or even give me that derisive look of disapproval I'd come to know in the last couple days. She just looked…defeated somehow. And it worried the shit out of me.

"Bella," I said, taking a chance and placing my hand on top of hers. She didn't withdraw. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on in that head of yours. If you're mad at me, then I want you to tell me. I won't blame you."

"I told you I'm not mad," she sighed, shoving my hand away and releasing herself from the tight ball she'd pulled herself into. She turned, resting her legs in the empty space between mine. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she took a deep, hesitant breath.

"Then what is it?"

"I was…scared, okay?" she said, lowering her eyes to the ground. _"_I _am_ scared_."_

"I didn't mean to scare you," I said, nudging her chin up slightly although she still refused to look directly at me. "Believe me, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I wasn't scared _of _you, Edward," she said, rolling her eyes. "Jesus, you're not making this easy. I was scared _for _you."

"Bella, I'm perfectly capable of holding my own in a fight."

_Maybe too capable._

"That's not what I meant," she said, becoming aggravated more with herself than with me. "Jacob's not exactly the kind of guy you want to haul off and attack. I mean, yeah. You _want to_. But it isn't exactly a good idea."

"There's nothing that asshole can do that I haven't dealt with before."

"Edward, you don't understand. He could get you and Alice expelled from this school with just a phone call," she said, looking me sternly in the eye. "Or worse. Just like Rose said…"

"Oh fucking well," I said, a little more forcefully than I'd intended. "So we get kicked out. There are other schools Bella. And if I end up spending time in lock up, then that's my own fault."

"But I don't want to be the reason for it," she sighed. "I mean, I've told you before that I can handle Jacob myself. I've been doing it for a long time, and I can deal with his crap for one more semester."

"Ok," I relented. "But shouldn't have to fend him off alone."

"This isn't your fight," she said, shaking her head.

"It is now," I countered. "And not just because he's constantly on your case. Although, to be honest that's a huge part of it."

"Edward…"

"He's been asking for a fight from the first moment I stepped foot on this campus. And the shit he said about Alice…"

"…he would have never even said if you hadn't stuck up for me." Bella smirked, then began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. "He would have left you and Alice alone if you would have just taken my advice and stayed out of it. And it's not that I don't appreciate it, Edward. Please don't think that way. It's just that…"

"…you're not used to anyone having your back."

"No," she said, looking a bit taken aback at the prospect. "I'm not."

"Well, then get used to it," I said, slapping my palms down on the cold metal bench and hoisting myself up. "Like it or not, you've got someone on your side."

"What if I don't want someone on my side?" she said, casting me a scathing glance. "What if I just want to do this on my own? I'm not incapable of dealing with Jacob."

"But you're tired of it," I countered. "And don't tell me that you aren't, because I've seen how much he wears you out."

"That's beside the point," she said, waving me off.

"You shouldn't have to spend your life looking over your shoulder and terrified that one day he's going to surpass the bar of what you think he is or isn't capable of."

"Let me ask you something," she said, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "What would Alice say? She doesn't exactly like me."

"This isn't about Alice, Bella," I sighed. "This is about you and me."

Bella pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"There is no _you and me_, Edward. You don't owe me anything, and I really don't want to feel that I owe you anything."

"Look," I said, crouching down in front of her and forcing her to make eye contact even though I was about to make a complete fool of myself. "I realize that I've come on very strong the last couple days, and I completely understand why you'd be opposed to what I'm about to suggest. But you're the closest thing I have to an actual friend in this place."

"Edward…" she started to say, but I placed my finger over her lips.

"And I know that you said being friends wasn't something you were willing to commit to. And at the time, I guess I agreed. But to tell you the truth, I've changed my mind about that. I know that sounds really hackneyed and brainless…"

"And insane," she added.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Insane. But wouldn't it be nice to just have _one person _you can turn to that doesn't have some misguided political agenda to fulfill? Someone who's not going to report to daddy about every little thing you say or do?"

Bella shrugged defiantly and looked away. But I swear…for a moment I could tell she was considering the possibility.

Ok, yes…I suppose in some way I had somewhat of an agenda. And yes…I was seriously falling hardcore with every additional, drama-filled moment I spent with this girl. I probably should have taken her advice and walked away. I could have avoided all the bullshit and taken her rejection like a fucking man.

The thing was, I couldn't. I didn't have the power or the resolve to let her go, even if holding on meant I'd be killing myself in the process.

In all honesty, I'd stand in front of a damn firing squad to protect her.

I was so fucked…

Then suddenly, her eyes met mine and my chest began to ache. The things that this girl could do to me with just a glance were beyond maddening. I could live my entire life just staring into those big, penetrating brown eyes, and I'd die content. Despite the turmoil that lay behind them, somehow looking at Bella created a sense of calm within me that nothing else could. The feeling seemed more addictive than heroin.

Not that I would know this.

"I don't trust you," she sighed. "For various reasons."

"I know."

"And I think you're crazy."

"I am," I agreed. "I think I've just proven that with the attempted murder of a classmate."

"You're pretentious, injudicious, discourteous…"

"What? Are you writing a fucking dictionary defining my better graces?"

"See?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I said, pressing my lips together tightly.

Bella looked away again, turning her head to look up at the gray clouds that were moving in from the west. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I noticed that her skin had taken on a more creamy hue, and she seemed more serene. Seeing her so unaffected like this made me smile, even if I had no idea what the hell she was thinking.

Something told me I never would.

"The rain is moving in," she said, grabbing her bag and lazily slinging it over her shoulder as she got to her feet.

I nodded, feeling a little dejected that the conversation was now over. She walked past me and started down the steps. I stayed planted in place, watching her walk away. When she disappeared under the breezeway, I sat down and rubbed my face hard. This wasn't going to work.

She was too stubborn and set in her ways.

I'd already done too much irreparable damage.

She and I both had way too many issues to get past.

"Well," I suddenly heard her beautifully contemptuous voice call up from under me. I peered through the space under the seats, and Bella's eyes widened in frustration. "Are you coming or not?"

And I really needed to give us _both_ a lot more fucking credit.

**A/N: **Reviews are better than a hot chocolate and macadamia nut cookies on a dreary winter night. Thanks again my loves!!


End file.
